Tell me you love me
by Eurora
Summary: "Dis le alors". Le voilà qui s'enfuit ; il ne sait pas lui-même s'il en est capable... Il faudra qu'elle lui réapprenne de nouveau ce que signifie le mot  aimer  , elle devra s'armer de courage et lui montrer de nouveau les couleurs de l'Amour.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages, sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser à écrire sur mes personnages favoris =)

Je reprends tous les faits des livres jusqu'au tome 5 et à partir du 5, certaines choses pourront alors être changées, bien que d'autres seront gardées.

**Prologue : « Just one word... Just one. »**

_8 Avril 1996._

« Dis-le alors. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Un long moment de silence alors que Remus resta sans mots dire à observer l'Auror dont le regard actuel le déstabilisait un peu, malgré toute sa bonne volonté à demeurer impassible. Un peu, en étant modeste. Il ne lui avait jamais vu le ton aussi sérieux, le regard aussi noir et cela lui était adressé, mais c'était de sa faute. De son entière faute. Lui seul en était responsable et d'office il s'en voulut. Il s'en voulu d'avoir laissé cela se faire. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser se rapprocher de lui ainsi, il n'aurait jamais dû se rapprocher d'elle au point qu'il s'y attache à ce point. Car c'était vrai, il s'y était attaché. Jusqu'à où il ne le savait pas, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était devenue aussi importante pour lui que Sirius, que James, que Lily l'avait été pour lui. Sinon plus. Enfin il ne savait pas. C'était tellement... Tellement quoi ? Tellement différent, oui. Il tenait à elle, c'était pour cela qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne le pouvait pas, il ne pouvait le dire tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ça, non. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il pouvait entendre chacun des battements de son cœur. Il pouvait presque entendre ce qu'ils lui soufflaient. Ils lui soufflaient de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui que ce n'était pas vrai... Ils lui soufflaient qu'il l'aimait... NON !

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il lui était très attachée, c'était tout, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Et il savait que c'était ce qu'elle attendait de lui... En lui posant cette question.. Mais non il ne pouvait pas le dire. Même s'il l'avait voulu, même s'il l'avait essayé, les mots lui seraient resté bloqués dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas pour lui ; on l'avait tellement rejeté par le passé, on lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il était différent, qu'il ne pouvait pas se mélanger à la « population normale », qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Seuls James, Sirius, et quelques autres n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils étaient différents. Mais... Nymphadora était également différente. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, il ne pouvait pas la sacrifier ; elle était encore jeune, elle avait toute sa vie devant elle, il l'espérait du moins. Il l'avait su dès le début... Il s'était directement – et inconsciemment – attachée à elle dès le premier regard qu'il avait échangé avec elle. Il lui avait sourit. Elle lui avait sourit. Il avait de suite su qu'ils s'entendraient bien. C'était une jeune femme adorable. Adorable, c'était la vérité. Sensible et adorable. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui puisse subvenir à ses besoins autant qu'elle en avait envie. Elle devait oublier cela, elle devait l'oublier ; il ne pouvait pas. Sans doute cela passerait-il ? Ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'un coup de foudre qui disparaîtrait avec le temps voulait-il se convaincre. Non c'était impossible, comment pouvait-on l'aimer sinon ? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire subir ce qu'il avait subi lui-même et ce qu'il subissait encore. Il ne le tolérerait pas... Elle était trop importante pour lui. Il n'était pas assez bien, pas assez respectable ; elle méritait autre chose ; elle méritait mieux. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Il était trop vieux pour elle, trop pauvre, trop... dangereux. Ne pouvait-elle comprendre que tout ce qu'il faisait là, c'était pour elle ? Rien d'autres. C'était la vérité. C'était ce qu'il pensait être bon. Non, c'était ce qui était le mieux !

« Nymphadora... », commença t-il d'une voix hachée sans parvenir à terminer.

Il vit la jeune femme grimacer mais ne rien répondre. Elle n'aimait pas son nom certes, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à se faire appeler Tonks par Remus. C'était trop impersonnel qu'il lui disait. Évidemment, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle faisait cette exception... Parce que pour lui, il était exceptionnel, il était unique, quoiqu'il en dise. Elle s'en fichait qu'il soit pauvre, elle s'en fichait du regard des autres sur lui, elle s'en fichait des avis des autres tout simplement... C'était lui qu'elle voulait. Lui et personne d'autres. Elle l'aimait un point c'est tout et elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas admis. Mais là elle avait peur... Elle attendait toujours sa réponse...Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas encore ? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi son regard ne disait-il jamais rien ? Pourquoi il restait toujours impassible ! Son regard semblait triste... Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Lui dire qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Ou que c'était impossible entre eux ? Lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas serait le plus difficile à accepter. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait ; elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'aimer autant quelqu'un... C'était plus fort qu'une simple attraction physique, elle le savait. Non, ce n'était pas une impression ; c'était la vérité... Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui, lui posa une main sur son bras. Comme il semblait tressaillir sous sa pression elle parut se demander s'il n'avait pas peur d'elle, pas peur de son contact mais elle ravala son sanglot. _Contrôle-toi, Tonks, contrôle-toi. _Elle, elle tressaillit sous ce simple contact mais ce n'était probablement pas pour la même raison pour ce qui le concernait ? Elle n'en savait rien ; il était tellement secret... Tellement incompréhensible, tellement versatile... Un jour il était proche de vous, il riait avec vous, un autre jour il redevenait distant, et presque froid... Son secret était lourd, elle le savait... Elle avait le droit de vouloir l'aider à le supporter, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Du plus profond d'elle... Et peu importait le reste...

« Remus... » déglutit-elle en l'implorant presque du regard. Elle tenta d'attraper son regard mais celui-ci dérapa alors qu'il détourna volontairement les yeux. Il semblait observer par-dessus son épaule... « Donne-moi une chance... S'il te plaît. » Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion... Elle se sentait sur le bord des larmes mais mettait toute sa force à ne pas pleurer. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ; elle ne pleurerait pas, pas avant du moins qu'elle soit seule. Il ne la verrait pas pleurer.

Remus tressaillit au contact de sa main sur son bras. Il chercha à fuir comme il le faisait toujours, comme il le faisait toujours quand il lui paraissait trop dur de faire quoique ce soit d'autres. C'était lâche il le savait ; il ne s'était jamais considéré comme courageux d'ailleurs... Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait été mis à Gryffondor parfois. Et si en ce moment il se détestait, c'était en grande partie car à la façon dont les yeux de Tonks brillaient, c'était assurément qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. C'est pour cette raison précise qu'il détourna les yeux, qu'il ne put garder son regard dans le sien. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer à cause de lui. Cela ne venait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait... A savoir qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'elle méritait bien mieux. Il ne méritait rien. Il avait déjà trop attendu de la vie... Elle lui avait donné des amis. Il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer avoir davantage.

« Nymphadora, je suis désolé... »

Il posa son autre main sur le bras de la jeune femme et l'enleva doucement. Elle ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il la sentait au bord des nerfs, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir, il savait qu'il aurait dû la réconforter mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. _Pas ce soir, pas ce soir, _se répéta t-il. Il se sentait bien trop vulnérable et la pleine lune était qui plus est dans seulement deux jours. Il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué ce soir. Il ne savait plus rien. Son cœur lui disait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer, son esprit disait le contraire. Il en avait juste assez de cette lutte, il voulait tout arrêter. Et il savait que c'était son esprit qui avait raison. Il le savait ; ça ne _pouvait_ pas être autrement. Lentement, il laissa son bras retomber à son côté...

Et il s'enfuit. Littéralement. Le cœur gros cependant. Il ne se retourna pas de peur de voir qu'il laissait une Nymphadora Tonks en larmes. Il savait qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable de le voir, de le supporter. Il était un monstre, il le savait. Plus même en ce moment qu'à aucun autre. Il le savait, mais ne pouvait tout simplement... Elle devait le comprendre. Il était un monstre oui, elle devait le comprendre ; elle devait comprendre cela. Le fait qu'il s'enfuyait ainsi, c'était pour la protéger. La protéger du monstre qu'il était. Il sortit du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il faisait nuit noire. Il marcha longtemps au hasard, sans guère regarder où il allait. A vrai dire il n'avait que faire réellement de voir où il se dirigeait... La seule maison qu'il n'avait jamais à l'heure actuelle, c'était au 12, Square Grimmaurd qu'elle se trouvait ; et c'était cet endroit qu'il venait de quitter ce soir-là. Il se sentait vulnérable au-dehors, bien qu'il avait prit l'habitude de montrer le contraire ; et il se sentait tout autant vulnérable au Square Grimmaurd... Vulnérable en présence de Tonks. Vulnérable. Et il n'aimait pas cela... Enfin, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela mais il c'était une chose qu'il s'interdisait... C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, qui ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Plus de temps il passait là, plus il avait l'impression que la jeune femme parvenait à le toucher intérieurement... C'était cela qu'il sentait comme danger.

Un danger pour elle. Il devait se montrer le plus fort des deux... Quitte à ce que cela lui fasse mal, quitte à ce qu'elle le déteste, mais elle devait comprendre... Il se sentit tressaillir... _Détester_ ? Oh non, il ne voulait pas cela, non, non, non ! Oh que tout était compliqué ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne devait se construire aucune illusions sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste... A cette seule pensée, son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal. Mais qu'avait-il fait...? Que faisait-il donc ? Il s'immobilisa et pendant un moment il faillit faire demi-tour... Retourner auprès d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter... Et lui parler. Lui expliquer. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à la convaincre ? Même s'il ne le croyait pas. Finalement, il resta sur place pendant longtemps... Il n'osait bouger. Non, mieux valait qu'il la laisse seule. Elle ne voudrait sans doute pas lui parler... Pas après cela. Et si elle pleurait, il ne sentait pas capable de le supporter... Et elle ne voudrait certainement pas qu'il assiste à cela. C'était trop privé. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans sa vie et certainement pas ainsi. Non il n'avait pas le droit.

Il remonta le col de sa cape autour de son cou. Il enfonça les mains profondément dans ses poches. D'un pas lent ensuite, il rentra lentement chez lui...

_Chez lui..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : **Want to know more about you.

_Août 1995._

« Tonks ma chérie, qu'y a t-il donc ? »

La jeune femme releva les yeux, surprise d'entendre Molly s'adresser à elle. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de hocher la tête à la verticale en signe d'acquiescement.

« Sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air bien pâle... »

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle s'approcha et lui posa une main sur le front ; front qu'elle sembla trouver trop brûlant pour que ce soit normal. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ? Tu es toute pâle ? Ils ne te font pas trop travailler au ministère au moins? »

La jeune Auror secoua la tête. Molly était vraiment quelqu'un de très sympathique et qui avait également l'œil partout... Rien ne lui échappait. L'Ordre était une très grande famille ; c'était comme si que Molly était la mère de tout le petit groupe, Arthur le père, Dumbledore le grand-père ; sans compter sur les oncles et tantes et également les enfants... Une chose dont Tonks était certaine, c'était que Molly la considérait également comme sa fille ; bien que sa maladresse maladive lui eut apporté quelques reproches, mais ce n'était guère méchant. Tonks avait beaucoup d'affection pour Mrs Weasley. C'était réciproque, cela se voyait.

« Non, tout va bien Molly, merci. », la rassura t-elle?

La femme sourit, lui tendant cependant le pot de crème glacé vers elle en insistant pour qu'elle y goûte. Ce serait malpoli de refuser, aussi la jeune Auror accepta de se servir... (et puis, comment refuser de la crème glacée ?) Au même moment où une personne entra dans la cuisine...

« Ah, Remus te voilà ! Tu es en avance pour la réunion ! Mais c'est parfait, tu vas pouvoir goûter un peu de la crème glacée que j'ai préparé pour ce soir ! » Et sans attendre qu'il dise quoique ce soit, sans même attendre qu'il ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, Molly s'était approchée de lui, l'avait brièvement serré dans ses bras et l'avait emmené puis fait asseoir à la table à côté de Tonks. Elle lui servit une bonne portion de crème glacée. Timidement Remus la remercia, insistant qu'il n'avait pas trop faim, ou que ce n'était pas l'heure de manger et qu'il valait mieux en garder pour le dîner... Mais Molly ne voulut rien entendre. Elle se contenta de lui répondre qu'elle en avait fait une grande réserve. Il y en avait donc largement assez pour tout le monde. Et puis elle savait que, pour lui, la veille avait été particulièrement difficile. La veille était la pleine lune. Remus devait être très fatigué... Quelques jours avant et après la pleine lune, il était toujours très fatigué. Il mettait plusieurs jours à vraiment se remettre plus ou moins.

« Et puis vous m'avez l'air tous deux très pâlots ! Alors ne vous occupez pas et mangez ! », ajouta t-elle sur un ton autoritaire qu'aucun des deux n'osa contredire.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la cuisine et Remus la soupçonna être allée au salon pour allumer un bon feu afin que la température soit ambiante lorsque la réunion commencerait. Personne ne pourrait sans doute remplacer Molly et son sens de l'hospitalité. Elle semblait par ailleurs armée d'une volonté farouche de rendre à cette maison meilleure apparence, la rendre convenable. Tout en mangeant doucement, Remus se tourna lentement vers Tonks et dit avec un sourire...

« C'est proposé avec tellement de chaleur, qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer refuser l'offre de Molly. »

Elle savait y faire c'était certain. Tonks lui sourit en retour et baissa la tête vers son bol. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait... Étrangement à l'aise avec lui, tout en ne l'étant pas complètement ; ce qui était relativement intriguant. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qui plus est, il y avait quelque chose sur lui qu'elle trouvait... Mystérieux. Il semblait cacher un lourd secret, mais elle ignorait quoi et cela l'énervait autant que l'intriguait ; parce que elle avait l'impression qu'elle ratait quelque chose... Par ailleurs, elle avait l'impression que Sirius et la plupart des membres étaient au courant eux, et cela la frustrait encore plus. Serait-elle paranoïaque ? Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait intégré l'Ordre. Elle avait d'ores et déjà l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille ; et elle ne regrettait pas du tout le jour où Maugrey l'avait prise à part au ministère et demandé si cela l'intéressait de se battre contre les forces du mal, mais d'une manière un peu plus... Illégale. Tonks s'était aussitôt enthousiasmée. Elle avait de suite approuvé ; on aurait dit une petite enfant à qui l'on avait offert un cadeau. Elle avait entendu parler de l'Ordre par ses parents, lors de la première guerre. Il avait nourri son imagination de la petite fille, et elle avait rêvé d'un jour y appartenir. Le premier jour que Maugrey l'avait emmenée ici et qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de tous, Rémus était là... Le moins bavard mais une véritable bienveillance se dégageant de ses sourires et chacun de ses gestes ; quelque chose qui l'avait fait vouloir le connaître plus encore qu'une autre personne. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose avec lui, sans toutefois savoir quoi. Le premier jour il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, hormis lorsqu'on l'avait présentée à chacun d'entre eux ; il lui avait sourit et ce fut pratiquement tout. Depuis, trois mois étaient passés, et s'il était un peu plus bavard avec elle, il n'en demeurait pas moins très secret...

Et cela ne cessait de nourrir sa curiosité, sans compter sur son envie de mieux le connaître... Il semblait quelqu'un de terriblement contradictoire... Déjà physiquement il semblait montrer des signes d'une fatigue extrême et que la vie n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui – ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son affection envers lui – Et de deux, cela ne gâtait en rien l'impression de bienveillance et de noblesse de cœur qui semblait le caractériser ; l'impression d'être heureux d'être là, auprès d'eux, même s'il semblait ne pas vouloir trop déranger... L'impression qu'il était toujours reconnaissant d'être parmi eux. L'impression d'être juste heureux d'être encore là et de se satisfaire du peu qu'il avait. D'autres personnes devraient prendre exemple sur lui ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il était juste trop content d'avoir des amis pour oser demander autre choses... Pourquoi ne serait-il pas habitué à en avoir ? C'était cela qui l'intriguait car, à son sens, il semblait vraiment une personne digne de confiance et à qui l'on pouvait confier sa vie si nécessaire, en sachant qu'il saurait en prendre soin. Son cœur était empli de bonnes choses, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Tonks le ressentait.

Depuis trois mois, Tonks s'interrogeait énormément sur cet homme qui lui paraissait si secret et terriblement sympathique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait terriblement à l'aise en sa présence, et pourtant si mal à l'aise surtout lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, tout comme le voir rire avec Sirius duquel il était indubitablement très proche – ce qui avait tendance à l'exaspérer, fait étrange ? Non, elle ne pouvait être jalouse... - tout comme elle aimait bien parler avec lui. Au fil des semaines, l'impression qu'il était terriblement intelligent et un très bon sorcier ne fit que s'accroitre. Son admiration pour lui grandit par la même de plus en plus.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait apprendre à le connaître davantage... Percer elle aussi le mystère Remus que son cousin connaissait déjà. Elle ne lui poserait pas de questions, non, elle le découvrirait par elle-même. Oh oui, elle le trouverait toute seule, elle s'en faisait le serment.

Ce soir-là, c'était la réunion où ils décidèrent d'aller chercher Harry chez les Dursleys. Après l'attaque des Détraqueurs chez son son oncle et sa tante, il était évident qu'il serait davantage en sécurité ici au Square Grimmaurd plutôt que là-bas. Tout de suite certains se portèrent volontaires pour aller secourir l'Elu... Tonks en fit partie. Elle avait hâte de le voir. On en faisait que parler ; ce devait être quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel non ? Lorsqu'elle avait questionné Remus sur la question après la réunion, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel comme tout le monde le disait ; il s'agissait juste d'un enfant normal à qui il était arrivé des horreurs dans sa vie. Il était néanmoins un adolescent très sympathique et amical. Au mot _horreur_, il lui parut _voir_ une certaine lueur dans le regard de Remus qui lui disait que son passé regorgeait lui aussi de pas mal d'horreurs... Mais l'avait-elle imaginé ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : **Tell me who you are...

La première fois que Remus avait rencontré Tonks, il vit de suite qu'elle était spéciale, et il l'apprécia aussitôt. Elle était jeune, enthousiaste, pleine de vie, adorable – bien que maladroite parfois, bon d'accord souvent - ... Mais elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait senti quelque chose de différent chez elle sans savoir quoi exactement. Mais quelque chose qu'il aimait bien.

Il ne s'attendait pas, ce soir-là, à la trouver déjà au Quartier général ; c'était d'ailleurs la seule arrivée et après être passé au salon où il avait discuté pendant une demie-heure avec Sirius, il avait rejoint la cuisine où Molly parlait avec Tonks. Il savait que la mère de famille considérait Tonks comme sa fille – d'ailleurs elle avait presque l'âge de sa fille. Peut-être d'ailleurs la considérait-elle comme une future potentielle belle-fille ? Pourquoi cela en serait-il autrement ? Elle était jeune et jolie jeune femme, elle avait beaucoup de qualités – bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas bien encore - et il la voyait bien épouser un Weasley, pourquoi pas par exemple Charlie, son deuxième fils aîné ? Sans doute que Molly nourrissait quelques projets à cet égard, il n'en doutait pas. Lui aussi d'ailleurs ne voulait que son bonheur... Enfin il voulait le bonheur de tous ses amis sans exceptions ; il lui suffisait de cela pour être suffisamment satisfait et heureux lui-même. Tonks n'était pas vraiment une amie au même titre que Sirius l'était – pas encore du moins – mais déjà, comment ne pas la trouver attachante ?

Lui-même d'ailleurs, faisait partie de cette famille. Au début il avait été surprit par tant de bonté émanant de Mrs Weasley – agréablement surprit - ; elle l'invitait souvent chez eux au repas – comme si elle craignait qu'il se délaisse et ne pense même pas à manger – (quoique ce n'était pas entièrement faux – il ne mangeait pas beaucoup -), elle lui tenait souvent compagnie, lui demandait toujours comment il allait et, pas de la même manière que le regard de Dumbledore l'était, mais il avait l'impression que son regard le sondait scrupuleusement comme si elle doutait qu'il lui dise l'exacte vérité... Ou comme si il se minimisait. Ce dernier point n'étant pas tout à fait faux. Néanmoins, il était toujours embarrassé de venir assez souvent les déranger. Il se faisait de fausses idées ; il savait qu'il ne dérangeait pas, que Molly faisait cela de bon cœur.

Ce soir-là ne manqua pas non plus. Dès qu'il fut entré dans la cuisine, Molly tomba littéralement sur lui, l'accueillant avec sa joie habituelle, et l'entraina déjà vers la table où il dût prendre place. Aux côtés de Tonks d'ailleurs, à qui il adressa un petit sourire avant de répondre à Molly qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop en manger mais attendre qu'il y ait tout le monde au dîner. Cependant Molly ne l'écouta pas et sortit peu après de la pièce en les laissant se restaurer.

« C'est proposé avec tellement de chaleur, qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer refuser l'offre de Molly. », répondit-il alors à l'adresse de Tonks. Il lui souhaita bonne appétit ensuite et commença lui-même à manger doucement. Une nouvelle fois, il eut une preuve supplémentaire que Mrs Weasley était un vrai cordon bleu.

Ils mangèrent en silence. De toute évidence, aucun des deux ne jugea nécessaire de parler ; peut-être Tonks était-elle mal à l'aise de sa présence ? Même si elle ne savait pas... Il la comprenait néanmoins et ne chercha pas à s'immiscer de trop ; il savait que c'était la réaction habituelle à sa présence. Sauf avec ceux qui étaient habitués à lui depuis maintenant des années.

La réunion se passa bien. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour aller chercher Harry chez les Dursley au plus tôt et fixèrent la date ; Severus devrait faire part de quelques informations à Voldemort en usant de sa persuasion – en sachant qu'un autre mangemort aurait eu vent d'autres informations contradictoires mais totalement fausses. Remus se serait bien proposé de vernir secourir Harry ; il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa troisième année et aimerait bien le revoir ; il imaginait combien il avait grandi – physiquement il devait ressembler encore plus à James peut-être – physiquement évidemment, car il avait tout de suite su que son caractère n'était pas du tout celui de James – et Merlin soit loué – hormis le fait de se trouver dans les ennuis sans avoir à les demander – quoique de son côté James semblait aimer les ennuis et ne faisait rien pour les éviter contrairement à Harry -. Oui, il avait tout de suite vu les différences chez eux. Et après tout, c'était les différences chez quelqu'un qui importait le plus. Il faillit par conséquent se proposer mais lorsqu'il vit que déjà un nombre assez conséquent de sorciers/sorcières s'étaient portés volontaires, il changea sa décision. Ce n'était pas la peine d'être trop ; cela ne faisait qu'agrandir l'opportunité de se faire remarquer. Il le verrait quand il serait arrivé ici.

La fin de la réunion arriva et Molly les convia tous au repas dans la cuisine. Par le plus grand des hasards, il se retrouva de nouveau placé aux côtés de Nymphadora qui, cette fois, lui parla davantage... Il mit ceci sur le fait que comme ils n'étaient pas seuls, elle était davantage encouragée à lui parler normalement ; elle devait être plus à l'aise avec lui en sachant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alors imaginez si elle savait... Ce qu'il était ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer. De toute façon il n'avait aucune raison de le dire, aucune raison d'en parler non plus ; et il aimait bien le fait que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant, qu'il y avait encore des personnes qui ignorait et qui, donc, pouvait le voir éventuellement juste comme il était vraiment. Juste comme Rémus. Il ne gâcherait pas cela. De toutes les façons, il ne se voyait pas du tout aborder la discussion hein... Déjà, à Poudlard avec James et Sirius, ce n'était même pas lui qui avait abordé le sujet en premier. Il n'aurait jamais pu...

« Dis, Remus... J'ai cru comprendre la fois dernière que tu connaissais Harry, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda t-elle donc, un sourire plaisant aux lèvres.

« Effectivement. Je lui ai enseigné durant sa troisième année. » répondit-il doucement en étant légèrement amusé par la lueur admirative qui s'était soudain allumée dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« Comment est-il?! »

Il éclata de rire. Chose que Tonks trouva personnellement très agréable. C'était la première fois qu'il riait... En sa compagnie. Rhaa pourquoi donc cela lui créait-il une sensation aussi agréable au fond d'elle ?! C'était ridicule ! Elle se recomposa tandis qu'il lui répondait...

« Comment est-il ? Je crains que tu risques d'être déçue si tu t'attends à un être exceptionnel.. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'un garçon tout à fait normal ; un garçon normal qui a connu des horreurs dans sa vie, mais un garçon normal dans lequel vit encore le reflet de ses parents... Si l'on considère qu'il a les yeux de sa mère, et qu'il ressemble physiquement beaucoup à son père. »

A sa grande surprise, Tonks était toujours aussi admirative... Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'à présent, cela lui était destiné. Il n'avait par ailleurs jamais autant parlé avec elle et il s'en fit la remarque. C'était plus simple que ce qu'il avait cru. D'ailleurs c'était ridicule, pourquoi aurait-il cru que ce serait difficile ? Peut-être en raison de leur différence notable d'âge et l'impression qu'ils n'avaient sans doute aucun points communs hormis les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre ? C'était déjà un point cependant, et un point important.

« Tu as connu ses parents, n'est-ce pas? » s'écria t-elle en lui demandant du ton le plus léger possible.

Et observatrice en plus, elle était. Il parut déstabilisé un instant, en se demandant comment elle avait pu le remarquer... Peut-être à la manière dont il en avait parlé ? Oui, sans doute. La jeune Auror sembla s'en rendre compte et elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux, baissant les yeux vers elles tout en tripotant le bord de son vêtement, soudain embarrassée. « C'est juste à cause de ton regard. » marmonna t-elle confuse.

« En effet, je les ais connus. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre bien qu'il soit mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ses amis disparus et pourtant encore bien vivants dans le souvenir qu'il en avait d'eux. Il espérait cependant que Tonks ne lui demande pas comment ils étaient, ou d'autres détails de ce genre embarrassants pour lui, même si cela lui ressemblait assez en fait au vu de la curiosité qui semblait la hanter. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle ne dit plus rien et ils finirent leur repas dans le silence jusqu'à ce que vint l'heure de rentrer chez soi.

Tonks n'avait pas abandonné d'en connaître plus sur ce sujet, ou plus sur lui tout court – elle avait encore tant de questions qu'elle aimerait lui poser -, mais elle avait juste vu qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à parler aussi ne désirait-elle pas trop lui en demander d'un seul coup. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Investigations... **

Le lendemain, la journée lui apporta une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce fut Kingsley qui en fut le porteur lorsqu'il vint la trouver à l'heure de midi – un peu avant – pour venir la chercher et l'emmener déjeuner, ne souhaitant pas lui parler de cela au ministère où ils se méfiaient de tout le monde même de certains de leurs collègues. La meilleure solution était celle d'aller déjeuner en-dehors du ministère. Au chaudron baveur par exemple. Le pub devenait d'ailleurs un rituel de passage pour eux ; ils s'y retrouvaient chaque midi. Tonks appréciait de plus en plus passer le plus de temps possible en-dehors du ministère où elle avait la sensation d'avoir trop les mains liées.

« Le ministre devient de plus en plus paranoïaque Tonks. »

La jeune femme releva la tête en se demandant ce qui s'était encore passé avec lui ou ce qu'il avait – ou s'était – encore inventé.

« Il voit des ennemis partout. » renchérit Kingsley l'air sombre. « Dans peu de temps je ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il veuille tous nous convoquer et nous passer un interrogatoire qui aurait pour sujet notre fidélité ou non au ministère. »

Tonks demeura confuse pendant un moment. Elle ne craignait pas tant les interrogatoires, mais elle n'aimait pas la tournure que cela prenait. Déjà qu'elle se sentait comme prise au piège au ministère, alors cela n'allait faire que de s'empirer sans nul doute... Elle retint une insulte plus ou moins à l'égard du ministre et répondit.

« … Tu crois qu'il irait jusqu'à faire usage de Véritaserum pour déterminer quels sont ses véritables alliés, ou ceux en qui il peut avoir foi complète ? » souffla t-elle à voix basse.

« Qui sait jusqu'où l'on peut aller dans la peur absolue de ne pas vouloir reconnaître les faits... »

Tonks se prit la tête à deux mains. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge... Son envie d'entrer au ministère semblait s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait clair sur les actions du ministère. Sur leur politique de l'autruche, sur leur aveuglement...

« Ce serait bien plus simple pourtant. »

Ils allaient finir par leur faire perdre la guerre à force d'aveuglement obstiné !

« Je sais... Malheureusement. »

La fin de l'après-midi ne vint pas assez vite à son goût. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix, elle comptait les heures, les minutes et même les secondes qui la séparaient des membres, qui la séparait de cette maison quartier de l'Ordre, et ce même si elle était très sombre, peu accueillante. Il lui manquait juste un peu de vie... C'était tout, et un peu de ménage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme chez elle là-bas ; tout comme elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouver une vraie famille chez nombre de membres de l'Ordre. Elle ne vivait en fait que pour rejoindre cette maison, que pour ces réunions, que pour cette vie « secrète » qui devait restée inconnu du ministère. En fait, elle était ravie de cette vie. Elle était heureuse de faire enfin des choses concrètes. Et elle voulait la vérité. Elle croyait Dumbledore. Des choses concrètes... Ce n'était pas avec le ministère qu'elle faisait le plus grand nombre de choses concrètes à vrai dire, oh non. Surtout qu'en ce moment, le nom de Dumbledore était tabou par le ministre lui-même, et ce qu'on en disait dans les journaux à son propos la révoltait tout simplement. Oui, tout doucement, elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans le ministère. Ils ne voulaient pas ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité de la chose, sur le fait que Voldemort était revenu l'an dernier... Alors tant pis pour eux s'ils préféraient rester aveugle...

Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la cuisine, assise à la table et Molly préparait le ragoût pour le soir-même. Une bonne odeur se répandait dans la pièce ; ce qui faisait que Tonks n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. Elle lui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus avenante. En réalité, elle était songeuse... Depuis quelques jours, elle réfléchissait beaucoup, même au bureau, elle se posait énormément de questions... Des questions auxquelles elle ne parvenait à trouver des réponses satisfaisantes... Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa voix avait brisé le silence :

« Qu'y a t-il avec Remus ? Il a... Un secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette idée de « secret » s'était de plus en plus immiscée en elle... Elle n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille tant qu'elle ne saurait pas...

C'était sortit tout seul. Spontanément. Elle désirait sincèrement savoir. Elle tourna les yeux vers Molly qui ne lui répondit pas de suite mais elle vit qu'elle était en proie à une hésitation réelle. Elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Elle le savait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû...

« Oh, Tonks ma chérie, je suis désolée mais... »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, s'empressant de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être, que c'était elle qui n'aurait pas dû poser la question, qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait demandé cela... C'était sortit tout seul. Pas de sa faute si elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Remus qu'elle ignorait et dont il préférait ne pas parler. Elle comprenait même qu'il ne veuille même pas le lui dire à elle ; après tout, qui était-elle pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'octroyer le droit d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Molly lui avait passé un bras par-dessus l'épaule et elle lui répondait...

« Je suis désolée, s'il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de t'en parler, je puis difficilement le faire à sa place... C'est à lui, et à lui seul d'en parler à ceux qu'il veut... Et il n'aime pas le faire. Je crois qu'il est même ravi qu'il y ait encore des personnes ignorantes de cela... Ce n'est pas contre toi. »

Tonks savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus, mais cela n'empêcherait pas son imagination de s'égarer et essayer d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien être son secret. Elle songerait à tout, jusqu'aux plus terribles choses... car cela ne pouvait être que quelque chose de très terrible s'il ne pouvait en parler ?

« Ce n'est pas grave... Ça n'a aucune importante », s'empressa t-elle de répondre avec une certaine hâte comme pour se rattraper.

Mais Mrs Weasley l'observait de ce regard qui, toujours, la mettait des plus mal à l'aise et elle s'inquiéta aussitôt de ce à quoi elle songeait. Et, en fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait... Désirant y échapper, Tonks détourna les yeux, regardant au-delà de la fenêtre en face d'elles, masquant par la même la déception dans ses yeux.

« Tu l'aimes bien, non, je me trompe ? »

Molly était une amie. Plus qu'une amie, il s'agissait même d'une mère – pouvait-elle également remplir le rôle de confidente ? C'était ce que Tonks ne savait pas, c'était ce qui la faisait hésiter. En même temps, sa question l'avait tellement prise au dépourvu... Évidemment qu'elle l'aimait bien, comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, et en même temps elle se sentait relativement bizarre ces temps-ci et à sa grande surprise, cela avait à voir en partie avec Remus. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air de se sentir aussi à l'aise avec lui ; cela s'était presque instinctivement fait, dès le premier jour. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait qu'elle s'était directement sentie en confiance...

« Je l'aime bien évidemment. » répondit-elle lentement comme si le contraire n'était même pas admissible ou imaginable. « J'aime bien en apprendre plus sur mes amis, c'est tout... »

Pourquoi se sentait-elle la nécessité de se justifier ? Mystère. Après tout, l'amitié cela ne s'expliquait pas... C'était ainsi.

« Et il a bien besoin d'une amie comme toi. » répondit simplement Molly en lui souriant avec sympathie.

Ces mots plongèrent Tonks encore plus dans l'hébétude qu'auparavant et lui fit naître encore plus de questions... Mais intérieurement, elle était cependant contente que Molly reconnaisse qu'il avait besoin d'une amie comme elle. Elle savait alors qu'elle pouvait lui être utile. Utile en quoi, il était trop tôt pour le dire, mais utile en quelque chose... Quoique se réduire à un « objet » ainsi et à une utilité n'était pas valorisant certes, habituellement elle se serait offusquée, mais là elle était juste ravie. _Étrange_...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : **« Life... To be continued... »

La lune était là, haute dans le ciel. Ce dernier était clair ce soir-là ; la nuit était fraîche. Une nuit normale pour n'importe quel humain... Sauf ceux dont la vie étaient maudites, condamnées inexorablement à se transformer selon le cycle de lune...

_Intolérable nuit._

_La pleine lune._

La pleine lune. Il était à peine une heure du matin... La lune était bien découverte... Elle formait un disque parfait, énorme, d'une blancheur parfaite. Quelque part, dans l'Angleterre, les loups garous étaient de sortis. Ou enfermés dans des endroits clos afin d'éviter qu'ils ne fasse du mal aux gens, à des innocents. C'était la nuit où cependant, certains lycanthropes parlaient de « leur nuit », où ils en profitaient pour transmettre le gène à des personnes, des enfants... Greyback aimait particulièrement s'en prendre à des enfants – allez savoir pourquoi. Il ne crachait pourtant pas sur des adultes si l'occasion se présentait. C'était sa nuit.

Pour d'autres cependant, c'était loin d'être leur nuit et il la fuyait autant que possible. Cela les effrayait. La simple pensée d'être hors de contrôle, que la bête en eux prenait entièrement la maîtrise d'eux, cela les effrayait. Cela effraierait n'importe qui. Certes, il y avait aujourd'hui la potion Tue-Loup et cela allégeait considérablement les effets de la lycanthropie ; elle permettait de rester un peu soi-même, de garder un tant soit peu sa lucidité. Mais cela n'enlevait pas la douleur d'être ce qu'ils étaient ; cela n'enlevait pas les souffrances que les transformations leur procuraient chaque fois, et il y avait toujours des risques éventuellement.

Remus demeurait caché toute les nuits, espérant simplement que le jour se lève au plus vite, comptant chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure... Il conservait ses esprits certes, mais il sentait le venin s'immiscer dans ses veines tel un terrible poison. Il sentait son sang bouillir, il sentait les souffrances lorsque la transformation s'effectuait. Certes, la potion lui faisait conserver une certaine conscience humaine.

Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

_Invulnérable._

Et enfin... Enfin, le soulagement qui venait avec la fin de la nuit.

Et de nouveau l'angoisse, l'appréhension de la prochaine pleine lune.

_Cercle vicieux._

La vie d'un lycanthrope était ainsi faite.

Lorsque la lune disparut ce matin-là et que le soleil réapparut à l'horizon, ce fut un Remus à l'apparence bien faible, le visage aussi pâle qu'un linge – mais sans blessures trop importantes Merlin soit loué, qui se trouvait dans l'une des chambres libérée pour son usage personnel au dernier étage de Square Grimmaurd. Il resta simplement là, allongé, le temps de reprendre des forces avant d'envisager l'idée de se lever. Il avait besoin de repos. Une transformation avec ou sans potion Tue-Loup, c'était véritablement endurant pour la santé des _victimes_.

Pendant les quatre prochaines heures, il garda les yeux clos. S'il les avait ouvert, on aurait pu voir que ceux-ci étaient injectés de sang ; le manque de sommeil certainement. Seulement après il envisagea de se lever et, quoique difficilement au premier abord, il parvint à se mettre debout bien que de manière assez bancale.

Son visage était cependant encore plus pâle qu'auparavant – il avait besoin de se restaurer. Il avait besoin d'une bonne soupe. Là où il serait susceptible d'en trouver c'était au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine ou encore au Terrier. La soupe de Molly. La meilleure qui soit. Assurément elle serait même prête à lui en préparer un plein chaudron. Il n'était évidemment pas encore capable de transplaner, aussi devait-il chaque fois s'y rendre à pieds. Le magicobus. Fatigué comme il l'était – les cernes sous ses yeux étaient encore un peu plus prononcés – il serait même capable de dormir durant le trajet du bus. Après avoir bu ce qui lui restait de sa solution de force, une légère chaleur l'emplit, se divulguant dans son corps et ses muscles ; il se sentit déjà suffisamment revigoré pour pouvoir faire le trajet.

Molly l'accueillit ce matin-là à bras ouverts et elle le laissa entrer dans la cuisine. Elle savait que la nuit dernière avait été sans nul doute difficile pour lui – elle avait donc déjà prévu un lourd chaudron de soupe aux légumes bien chaude et préparé d'autre solutions de force en avance. Remus lui en fut reconnaissant de l'aider à le conduire et asseoir jusqu'à l'une des chaises de la cuisine bien qu'il eut au départ refusé son aide. Sale fierté de Gryffondor n'empêche ! Ou de Maraudeur au choix...

« Ça va mieux? » lui demanda t-elle après qu'il eut terminé le bouillon et essuyé sa bouche à l'aide de la serviette de table à côté de lui. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, bien faible cependant mais toutefois sincère.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine. Les deux personnes déjà présentes se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et constatèrent la présence de celle qui venait de se figer, le visage d'un seul coup livide, les yeux fixés sur Remus.

Nymphadora était d'une pâleur stupéfiante. Molly avait une main sur son épaule et lui parlait, enfin la rassurait... A son entrée dans la cuisine, elle avait aussitôt entraîné Tonks en-dehors de la pièce pour l'emmener à côté pour discuter. C'était une Tonks sous le choc qu'il lui avait semblé traîner... Avec inquiétude, Molly la regardait, essayait de déterminer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle lui secoua de temps en temps l'épaule, mais aucune réaction... Ce n'était pas normal. Enfin, la jeune femme tressaillit et murmura...

« Que... Qu'a t-il ? »

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle posait cette question. Elle avait la sensation que la première fois était il y a si longtemps ; alors que c'était la veille. Ou il y avait deux jours, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait plus rien... Seul était resté gravé dans son esprit en cet instant le visage livide, les traits figés, angoissés de Remus à sa vue soudaine – Il paraissait si faible. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de fort qui ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, une épaule forte, rassurante... Là, elle avait juste l'impression que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'être prit par l'épaule et réconforté.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs avait-elle pensé cela ? Tout le monde avait ses faiblesses ; c'était ridicule.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de... » Elle vit Molly secouer la tête de droite à gauche, le regard triste, mais résolu. « Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il va bien, enfin mieux. Je t'assure. »

Tonks sentit ses mains trembler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tremblait ainsi, si c'était l'énervement, la tristesse qui l'emplissait à l'idée qu'on ne voulait même pas lui dire... Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes ; ce qui n'échappa pas à Molly qui la prit dans ses bras aussitôt et comme elle l'avait fait avec ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, elle la berça doucement, espérant peut-être faire disparaître ses sanglots.

« Il a besoin de repos pour le moment. Attends un peu »

Tonks hocha lentement la tête. Elle comprenait. Ça, elle comprenait ; il lui suffisait de se souvenir de son visage lorsqu'elle était entré dans la cuisine. Elle voulait bien le laisser aller se reposer... Il ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas s'expliquer en étant plus que l'ombre d'un zombie. Tonks s'en voudrait qui plus est de le forcer à lui demander des explications alors qu'il devait avant tout se reposer...

« Je vois bien qu'il a quelque chose... Mais pourquoi on ne me fait pas confiance ? » ajouta Tonks en s'écartant. Molly desserra son étreinte et la libéra.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une question de confiance ; ôte-toi cela de l'esprit tout de suite. »

Elle l'observa d'un regard des plus sérieux, et également triste malgré son sourire qu'elle fit réconfortant. Même si ce n'était pas celui de Remus habituellement. Tonks esquissa un léger sourire avant de l'entendre finalement lui demander...

« Mais au fait, tu venais ici pour quoi à la base ? »

Tonks la considéra un long moment avant de se souvenir de la raison précise pour laquelle elle était venue. Avec ce qui s'était passé, elle en avait oublié le reste... Cela lui avait paru soudainement si superficiel.

« Oh, ah oui, j'avais juste envie de m'éloigner du ministère un peu... Ça devient vraiment de plus lourd là-bas... Et Fudge devient de plus en plus parano... Et puis y'a Ombrage... Une vraie vipère, je l'ai croisée dans l'ascenseur... Je me suis mordue les lèvres pour ne pas lui faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée sous prétexte qu'elle est seconde après après le ministre et qu'elle est bien dans ses chaussures ! »

« Pour Fudge, ce n'est pas nouveau ça... » lui répondit-elle avec le sourire. « Et Ombrage, d'après ce que j'en ai entendu jusque là, ce n'est pas nouveau non plus... »

« Pire. J'ai parlé avec Kingley. Selon lui, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'ils veulent bientôt passer des entretiens à tout le monde afin de s'assurer de leur loyauté envers le ministère... Voire même utiliser du Véritaserum pour être certain des résultats. Enfin, ça, c'est juste nous qui avons supposé qu'il en serait capable... »

« C'est en effet une possibilité... »

Bientôt, aller au ministère relèverait bientôt d'une véritable mission. Tonks devait se sentir coincée de partout là-bas et connaissant son tempérament, elle devait avoir envie maintes fois de leur crier à tous ce qu'elle pensait de leur attitude, bien qu'elle devait se retenir et garder ses pensées pour elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle aime venir se retrouver ici. C'était l'un des seuls endroits où elle pouvait parler librement.

Ce devait être en effet dur pour elle.

« Ma pauvre chérie, ce doit être fatiguant de faire semblant là-bas d'être avec eux alors qu'en fait tu ne les approuve pas du tout... » Un sourire compatissant s'afficha sur le visage de Mrs Weasley. Tonks se contenta de hocher la tête.

« … Pire que tout. Même certains de mes collègues me tapent sur les nerfs... Heureusement il y a Kingsley là-bas sur qui je peux compter. »

Aux autres elle n'osait littéralement pas parler de peur de lâcher ne serait-ce un mot qu'elle ne devrait pas et qu'ils interprètent ensuite à leur guise. Ici ou au Square Grimmaurd, elle pouvait être vraiment elle-même ; elle n'avait pas à avoir peur des mots qu'elle dirait.

Remus se trouvait accoudé à la cheminée dans le salon du Terrier. Il était monté à l'étage se reposer durant toute la matinée ; et nous étions à présent la fin d'après-midi. Il était tellement songeur qu'il n'entendit même pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce...

Tonks faillit faire demi-tour dès en entrant. Il paraissait dans ses pensées et elle ne souhaitait pas le déranger. En même temps, elle souhaitait savoir comment il allait... Sur le pas de la porte elle se mit à observer son visage couturé de fines cicatrices dont une qui traversait diagonalement son visage ; chose qu'elle se surprit à n'avoir qu'à peine remarquer avant cela. C'était particulièrement étrange parce qu'à la lueur du feu, cela se voyait quand même assez... Ses traits paraissaient cependant plus reposés qu'au matin même où ils étaient crispés – à moins que ce soit son arrivée soudaine qui l'avait tendu – elle s'obligea à ne pas y penser au risque de se morfondre ou se vexer, le deuxième étant plus approprié à Tonks.

Comme s'il avait senti une présence, il se retourna soudainement et ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Il se figea et sa gorge devint sèche. Un tiers de seconde avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

« Désolée pour ce matin. »

Ce fut lorsqu'il prononça ces mots que Tonks revint à la réalité et reprit possession de ses moyens. Elle l'observa déconcertée... De quoi parlait-il exactement ? Désolé de quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait... Et s'il y en avait bien une qui avait à s'excuser c'était bien elle ; après tout c'était elle qui était arrivée à l'improviste ; c'était elle qui l'avait surprit.

« Désolé de quoi exactement ? » parvint-elle à articuler.

Un instant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage, dans un geste presque lasse, songea t-elle. Allez Tonks, tu as l'imagination trop débordante, arrête de te faire des idées.

« Désolé que tu ais assisté à cela... »

Il était toujours près du feu et les flammes dansantes éclairaient une partie de son visage de manière presque fantomatique, faisant paraître plus visible également la longue cicatrice traversant de long en large son visage. Elle put constater les cernes – certes moins profonds que ce matin – sous ses yeux et de nouveau cette question lancinante lui traversa l'esprit, aussi vive que l'éclair...

Pourquoi.

_Qu'avait-il donc ?_

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je t'assure. »

Alors elle vit un maigre sourire sur son visage et cela sembla la faire sourire également – sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Le premier sourire depuis ce matin semblait-il. Il apparaissait en pleine lumière. Ce n'était même pas métaphorique d'ailleurs étant donné qu'il était vraiment éclairé par le feu de la cheminée.

Pourquoi juste un sourire de sa part lui faisait-il cela ? Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle eut envie de s'approcher un peu et à peine venait-elle de penser ces mots qu'elle se rapprocha en effet. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, à deux mètres, essayant de sonder son regard au plus profond, espérant y apercevoir quelque chose, l'ombre du lourd secret qu'il cachait en lui. La seule chose qu'elle y vit fut ce sentiment de souffrance qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux mêlé à celui, bienveillant, qui animait son regard et une douce chaleur sembla se répandre dans son corps. Elle se sentait terriblement bien là. Elle tressaillit en se disant que ce n'était pas normal. Non, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ressente cela...

« Je... Je ne t'oblige en rien mais... Molly m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, que c'était à toi et toi seul d'en parler si tu le voulais, alors... Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je voulais absolument savoir hein, enfin, si, mais non... Tu fais comme tu veux... Enfin... »

Pas comme si elle ne voulait pas savoir ? Enfin si, enfin non? Tonks, tu t'embrouilles là. Confuse elle se tut, ne sachant plus que dire.

« Enfin si tu n'as pas confiance je n'oblige personne à... »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. » laissa t-il échapper et sa voix paraissait plus grave qu'habituellement. Tonks se souvint que c'était exactement ce que Molly lui avait dit également. Dit cependant dans la bouche de Remus, ce n'était pas pareil ; elle en avait vraiment la confirmation directe.

« Bien... Tant mieux. », ajouta t-elle la voix hésitante sans savoir que dire ensuite. Devant lui, elle semblait étrangement perdre tous ses moyens, c'était vraiment étrange. Où était la Tonks habituelle, celle que rien ne semblait gêner ? Celle qui n'avait peur de rien ? « Bien, je... Je vais partir alors... ». Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle se dit que c'était ce qu'il préférait aussi et esquissant un léger sourire, elle fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce. Elle fut cependant arrêtée par la voix de Remus derrière elle...

« Peut-être un jour... »

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt et le considéra un instant. Peut-être un jour quoi ? Elle acquiesça cependant et n'en demanda pas plus – elle s'avança toutefois de nouveau vers lui et se levant sur la pointe des pieds elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de tourner les talons et de s'empresser de partir. Elle sentait ses joues chaudes et trouva cela encore plus étrange ; il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison à cela bien sûr ! Elle pouvait encore sentir la tiédeur de sa joue sur ses lèvres ; elle pouvait encore sentir son estomac noué et ses oreilles bourdonner...

Étrange... Peut-être couvait-elle quelque chose et qu'elle ferait mieux de rester au lit demain ?

L'embrasser sur la joue était un geste tellement anodin, quelque chose qu'elle faisait toujours avec ses amis, quelque chose qu'elle faisait tous les jours. Tonks était très tactile. Ce n'était en aucun cas pour le mettre plus à l'aise qu'il ne semblait l'être ; elle n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose. Juste montrer qu'elle était là. S'il le voulait. Après tout, Molly ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait besoin d'une amie comme elle ?

Elle l'avait prise au mot. Elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Que cela signifiait-il donc ? Remus resta silencieux et immobile dans la salon du Terrier après don départ. Son estomac faisait des nœuds ; il resta à réfléchir pendant au moins une longue heure. Il pensait toujours trop. Il s'était surprit à apprécier ce contact humain. Premier contact humain depuis... Fort longtemps. Et très agréable qui plus est. Il se surprenait à avoir apprécié.

_C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas normal. _


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Everything turns to the worst...**

Tonks se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là, le souffle court et des frissons lui parcourant tout le corps. Cauchemars? Encore. Il lui arrivait fréquemment d'en faire ces temps-ci et de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'au ministère, la situation devenait de pire. De plus, le fait qu'elle s'interroge – et s'inquiète pour Remus – ne l'aidait pas à se relaxer avant de plonger dans le sommeil. Elle resta le yeux ouverts fixant le plafond, les images défilant dans son esprit. _Oh par Merlin, qu'elle aimerait pouvoir rester au lit, pouvoir ne pas se rendre au ministère ! Passer la journée au 12, Square Grimmaurd ou au Terrier ! _Elle se passa une main devant les yeux. C'était impossible. Et puis, son poste au ministère était important pour l'Ordre. Allez, courage ma fille.

« Hurmph... »

Marmonna t-elle en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller. _Dormir_. Rien d'autres... Pour le moment.

La jeune femme se rendormit presque aussitôt et se réveilla environ une demie-heure plus tard... Cette fois, pas question de rester au lit. Elle se leva d'un bond en jetant un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Sept heures quarante cinq ! Elle avait quinze minutes pour se préparer ! Elle commençait à travailler à huit heures !

Sur ces pensées, la voilà qui dévalait déjà les escaliers de chez elle pour aller se préparer vite fait un café dans la cuisine...

« Auror Tonks ? »

La jeune femme sentit son estomac faire un bond et se crispa soudain. Quelqu'un l'appelait ? Pourquoi l'appelait-on? Elle essaya d'échanger un bref et discret regard avec Kingsley un peu plus loin qui faisait mine d'être occupé mais qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas montrer qu'ils se connaissaient un peu plus personnellement au boulot – ce serait leur première règle de sécurité. Relation de travail neutre. Relation de collègue à collègue et non d'ami à ami.

« Qu'y a t-il? » répondit-il – la voix un peu tremblante – en relevant la tête.

« Le ministre vous demande. »

Avec une certaine raideur qui semblait lui paralyser les membres, elle se força à se lever et suivit docilement l'assistant du ministre qui la conduisit à l'étage du dessus. Elle frappa à la porte et entra lorsque l'on le lui permit. Elle eut l'horrible impression d'entrer dans ce qui était... L'antre du loup. L'antre de l'ogre plutôt. Même si Fudge était loin de ressembler à un ogre. Plutôt une brebis...

_Brr_.

Un frisson d'appréhension se saisit d'elle et la secoua. Elle attendit que l'on s'adresse à elle ; elle avait la gorge aussi nouée que si elle s'apprêtait à passer un examen à Poudlard. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti de stress aussi intense. Le ministre termina d'écrire quelque chose sur son parchemin et il leva ensuite la tête vers elle.

« Ah, vous voici enfin, bonjour, comment allez-vous ?! »

Tonks le considéra un long moment sans aucune réactions. Il l'avait fait appeler pour lui demander comment ça allait ?... Son instincts d'Auror lui souffla la méfiance.

« Très bien. Et vous? »

« Bien, bien... Parfait. Bien que quelques inquiétudes liés aux actuels faits du monde magique me procurent quelques inquiétudes... Mais tout va pour le mieux. »

_[i]Ah ben, tant mieux alors si tout va pour le mieux.[/i] _Se surprit-elle à penser.

Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa robe, instinctivement.

« Ma chère Tonks, j'ai une mission pour vous à vous confier »

_Depuis quand elle était sa « chère » Tonks ?! _Une mission? Quelle genre de mission ? Soupçonneuse, elle le laisse poursuivre...

« J'aimerai vous confier la recherche du dangereux criminel Sirius Black. Je sais que vous lui êtes une relative parente n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait prendre un jour contact avec vous ; il y a assez de Dumbledore en liberté qui essaie de me discréditer au monde, je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour retrouver au moins travaillerez avec Fiertalon sur cette affaire. »

Dumbledore. Discréditer. Un regain de colère la saisit vis-à-vis du ministre en personne... _Hey, Tonks ! C'est ton patron ! _Non, en rien. _Si, tu travailles pour lui. Enlève-toi donc ces pensées meurtrières de l'esprit, s'il te plaît !_

Sans compter que retrouver Black lui ramènerait un peu de notoriété aux yeux de la société mais ça, elle ne le dit pas. Sans doute que dans l'affaire, son nom ne serait même pas mentionné s'il était arrêté. De son côté, Cornelius pensait faire une excellente affaire. Sirius Black étant son cousin, si elle était d'accord pour le retrouver, l'arrêter et le ramener au ministère, alors il aurait la certitude qu'elle était vouée corps et âme au ministère ; au ministère et à lui seul. A lui. Les deux choses étaient pareils.

Tonks sentit sa mâchoire se serrer mais elle se contenta d'écouter et fit son possible pour ne pas réagir trop fortement ; ce qui pourrait donner quelques soupçons au ministre. Kingsley avait entièrement raison ; Fudge devenait complètement paranoïaque.

Il fallait avouer que cela aurait un certain avantage. Si elle dirigeait elle-même cette enquête, elle pourrait faire en sorte de les mener sur de fausses pistes... Mener le ministère en bateau, c'était dangereux. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas dangereux aujourd'hui ?

« … Je peux compter sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et par là, Tonks entendit la question suivante ; à savoir si elle vouerait une fidélité aveugle et sans failles au ministère. _Sans failles... _Elle tressaillit. Un instant, son esprit imagina répondre « Non », mais l'image de l'Ordre du Phénix flotta dans son esprit...

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle simplement avec un hochement de tête.

Cornelius sourit. Parfait. Tout fonctionnait pour le moment selon son plan. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il sortit un autre dossier de son bureau ; dossier qu'il ouvrit face à lui. Avec un sourire satisfait, il s'adressa de nouveau à Tonks.

« Nous avons également une liste potentiel de gens à surveiller et j'aimerai que vous vous occuperiez de certains. Concernant le loup-garou Remus John Lupin, j'aimerai également que vous vous en occupiez. On le soupçonne fortement être un fervent allié de Dumbledore et sans doute serait-il susceptible de nous en apprendre pas mal sur lui... J'aimerai que vous le retrouviez et le surveilliez. En faisant attention à vous évidemment, il ne faut pas sous-estimer ses ennemis... Ce peut être très dangereux. »

Le reste des mots qu'il dit lui échappa complètement. Plus rien n'eut de sens. _Qu'avait-il dit ?_

Non, attendez, c'était impossible. C'était une plaisanterie ? Était-ce possible qu'il y ait plusieurs Remus Lupin ?

… Et plusieurs Remus _John_ Lupin...? Non, là, ce serait une coïncidence vraiment énorme.

Pourtant, c'était la seule solution parce que cela se pourrait-il sinon...

Elle sentit ses entrailles se tortiller soudain douloureusement et sans nul doute qu'elle ne fut pas capable en ce moment de dissimuler le trouble qui venait de l'agiter. Elle se félicita que Fudge, à ce moment-là, avait la tête baissée vers ses papiers et ne la regardait pas en face. _Quoi_ ?! Dangereux... Le mot « dangereux », ou « ennemis » accompagnés du nom de Remus Lupin n'allaient à son sens vraiment pas ensembles... Mais ce qui ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit, ce fut _loup-garou_...

« Tonks, vous vous sentez bien? »

D'une voix presque étrangère à elle lui sembla t-il, elle bredouilla quelques mots qui lui parurent tout aussi dénoués de sens.

« Je... Oui, tout va bien. »

« Parfait, vous pouvez disposer. »

La jeune femme ne sut même pas comment elle avait réussi à faire un seul mouvement ou même à trouver la poignée de la porte. Elle ressortit du bureau du ministre avec l'impression qu'une bombe venait de lui exploser aux oreilles et les mains tremblantes. Avant de retourner au bureau, elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air dehors et pourquoi pas un verre pour se remettre parfaitement de ses émotions. Cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. De toutes façons, c'était bientôt la pause déjeuner.

C'est alors qu'elle était assise devant le café face au ministère – assez fort pour parvenir à se remettre d'aplomb - qu'elle se souvint. A cette époque cependant, elle n'y avait pas fait attention... Elle ne le connaissait pas ; c'était un nom comme un autre... Le nom de Remus J. Lupin ne lui avait pas sauté directement aux yeux.

Elle se souvenait simplement qu'il y avait environ deux ans, un professeur de Poudlard avait posé sa démission après que le terrible secret de son existence avait été... Dévoilé. Dévoilé _sans le vouloir _évidemment. Il y avait eu tout un tas de réactions à ce propos dans la presse. Des parents mécontents d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait _osé_ confier à un loup-garou la responsabilité d'enseigner à des élèves.

Tonks, de son côté, n'en pensait rien. Enfin si, elle en pensait quelque chose. Ils avaient droit de vivre comme n'importe qui. Ils avaient le droit d'avoir une chance de vivre comme les autres. Les réactions excessives l'avait choquée. Comment pouvait-on être si haineux envers quelqu'un ? Cette histoire l'avait secouée, grandement secouée...

Mais maintenant, elle semblait encore plus la perturber.

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas se souvenir de cela? De ne pas se souvenir que le nom du professeur à cette époque n'avait été qu'autre que celui pour lequel elle avait immensément de respect à présent ? Peut-être parce qu'elle n'imaginait même pas une seule seconde qu'il ne soit cet être dangereux que le presse avait scandé... Insulté.

Elle ressentit le besoin immédiat de parler à Molly... Mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter le ministère comme cela. Elle devrait attendre le soir.

Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. La journée serait très longue.

Après le départ de l'Auror de son bureau, un sourire s'étira sur le visage du ministre... Un sourire presque machiavélique. Un sourire satisfait à l'extrême. Puis, quelque chose sembla changer sur lui et l'une de ses mèches de cheveux sembla blanchir... Il avait l'horrible sensation que sa constitution se modifiait. Prenant soudain peur, il sortit à la hâte une petite fiole qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il laissa couler dans sa gorge quelques gouttes du polynectar ; ce qui eut pour conséquence de le détendre aussitôt.

Le vrai Cornelius Fudge était mort depuis la nuit dernière, sa dépouille reposant tranquillement quelque part dans la campagne environnante entre Sheffield et Leicester. Depuis le matin, un imposteur avait prit sa place.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : The most important.**

Le monde venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle et plus rien n'avait de sens.

Tonks passa la journée comme une somnambule en espérant qu'une seule chose, que celle-ci se termine, qu'elle puisse prendre ses affaires et filer le plus rapidement possible loin du ministère... Elle avait travaillé le reste de la journée sans réellement en avoir conscience : comme un automatisme et en surveillant du coin de l'œil la pendule.

Retrouver le Square Grimmaurd, retrouver tout le monde là-bas... Molly... Remus...

_Remus_...

Après le premier choc passé, elle se mit à réfléchit. Elle se mit à comprendre pourquoi c'était si dur pour lui d'en parler, au vu de la réaction de la majorité de la société à l'égard des personnes comme lui – alors qu'en réalité ils étaient comme n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'une fois par mois qu'ils avaient un... Petit problème. Enfin en ce qui concernait Remus en tous les cas. Lui, il était bon, elle ne mettrait jamais en doute cela ; cela se voyait dans son regard, dans sa manière d'être... Son regard parlons-en. Tout ce qu'elle y voyait d'ailleurs, c'était de la douleur. De la tristesse.

Même si elle était en colère d'avoir apprit cela de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne pouvait vraiment se dire être en colère contre Remus... Comment le pourrait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle était plus en colère contre le ministre lui-même, contre le ministère en entier, contre la société qui rejetait les personnes « différentes », qui rejetait les personnes comme lui ! Son cœur était foncièrement bon, c'était indéniable. En même temps, elle avait donc touché dans le vrai, il avait réellement un secret terrible ; bien que dans ces multiples hypothèses, elle n'ait pas imaginé que son secret puisse être celui-là. En vérité, elle avait imaginé tout sauf cela.

Elle voulait parler à Molly.

Étrangement, la logique aurait voulu qu'elle en aurait voulu parler avant tout à Remus, mais non, là... Elle ressentait le besoin immédiat d'en parler avec Molly. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne saurait pas par quoi commencer en allant voir directement Remus ? Possible...

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison du Square Grimmaurd, elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, pensant y trouver Molly mais il n'y était pas. Alors elle monta à l'étage, visitant toutes les pièces en espérant ne PAS tomber sur Remus à la place... C'était étrange. Alors qu'elle semblait rechercher sa compagnie d'habitude, là elle n'avait pas envie de le voir pour le moment. Elle trouva enfin Molly dans l'une des chambres à faire le ménage, à essayer d'installer un peu de confort à cette maison pittoresque. Et elle faisait du bon boulot. Sirius devait sûrement s'occuper d'une autre pièce. Elle eut envie d'aller lui parler à lui aussi... Il était certainement au courant... Oui, évidemment, c'était son meilleur ami et ils se connaissaient depuis Poudlard.

Évidemment, Molly vit tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose chez elle.

« Oh, Tonks tu as l'air toute pâle... Ça devient une habitude d'ailleurs... » Elle lâcha aussitôt son balai pour venir près d'elle et la prendre par le bras, lui tapotant les joues comme si elle espérait lui rendre quelques couleurs et une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

« Juste une journée difficile au ministère, rien de bien grave... » Mais sa voix ne devait pas être des plus convaincante car cela ne fit que faire hausser un sourcil à Molly qui l'amena doucement jusqu'au lit où elle la fit asseoir.

« Journée éprouvante ? »

« Je sais tout... » souffla t-elle en réunissant ses deux mains sur ses genoux et en baissant les yeux dessus. Molly resta un moment perplexe à ne pas voir où elle voulait en venir mais tout d'un coup elle se souvint et convint que ce ne pouvait être qu'à propos de _ce sujet-là_. Une lueur sombre -mais quelque part rassuré - s'alluma alors dans son regard et elle la prit dans ses bras un instant avant de s'écarter de nouveau pour dire simplement...

« Comment ça? Par qui? Il te l'a dit ? »

En réalité, elle paraissait perplexe sur le fait que c'était lui qui le lui avait dit... Tonks lui résuma alors toute l'histoire, la mission qu'on lui avait donnée en terminant sur la révélation qu'on lui avait faite – sans doute même que le ministre avait cru qu'elle était déjà au courant. Si elle avait lu plus attentivement le journal deux ans auparavant, elle l'aurait peut-être su d'ailleurs.

« J'aurai préféré que ce soit lui qui te l'ai avoué lui-même... Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Mrs Weasley, la voix inquiète et lui tenant une main comme pour lui prendre le pouls au cas où celle-ci serait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... » Elle se sentait perdue, déboussolée, comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle. Remus Lupin, un loup garou... c'était tout simplement tellement improbable. Si gentil... Si doux avec tout le monde... Mais cela expliquerait la longue balafre qu'il avait sur la joue. Elle sentit son estomac se crisper. Elle comprenait mieux. Elle comprenait mieux son regard qui avait toujours l'air de celui qui souffre le martyr, sur lequel semblait reposer tous les maux du monde... Ce regard torturé. Elle comprenait soudain. Et pourtant, il souriait, il rigolait avec eux souvent... Il masquait sa détresse. Tonks ressentit l'immense besoin de le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer.

Mais il en voulait sûrement pas recevoir qu'on avait de la pitié pour lui, se reprit-elle aussitôt. En même temps, c'est pas tellement par pitié que je veux le prendre dans mes bras... C'est juste pour lui apporter un peu de douceur, de réconfort... D'amour ? Elle ne s'autorisa pas encore à penser ce terme.

« … Si, en vérité je suis en colère ! En colère contre le ministère... Il a... Il a employé le mot dangereux et au ton qu'il a employé... » La jeune femme se sentit frissonner. « Je le déteste... Je les déteste... Lui, son crapaud de seconde secrétaire et le ministère ! »

Molly sourit. C'était bon signe. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais suspecté autre chose de la part de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle aurait comprit. Elle l'avait répété à Remus ; elle lui avait dit que cela ne changerait rien qu'elle sache ou qu'elle ne sache pas. Elle était plus que ravie d'avoir encore eu raison.

« … J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de vouloir m'éloigner d'eux, mais en même temps ils ont trouvé un moyen de me coincer... Et puis de toutes façons, je dois conserver mon poste. C'est important pour l'Ordre. »

Molly n'eut pas de mal à voir qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tout comme Remus, en fin de compte... Tout se passait donc comme prévu, selon ses prévisions ; elle l'avait sentit dès le début._C'était le plus important. _Elle esquissa un sourire intérieur et passa un bras autour des épaules de Tonks.

« C'est difficile j'en ai conscience... Et ce que l'Ordre te demande l'est aussi... »

« En vérité, c'est ce que me demande le ministère qui l'est le plus... » Elle eut un minuscule sourire empli de lassitude.

« L'avantage est que tu pourras les envoyer sur de mauvaises pistes... En étant toi-même prudente évidemment. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que tu leur cache des choses... »

Tonks hocha la tête sans rien répondre.

« Maintenant, tu devrais en parler avec Remus. » Elle lui sourit, et vit dans son regard une lueur égarée, presque effrayée... Comment réagirait-il ? _Elle savait_... Serait-il en colère ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'avait pas cherché à l'apprendre ! Enfin, pas de cette manière. Se renfermerait-il ? Déjà, elle n'avait de toutes façons pas l'impression qu'il était énormément ouvert à elle. Elle se sentit tressaillir. Elle ne _voulait_ pas...

« Molly, je ne suis pas sûre que... », commença t-elle mais elle fut interrompit soudainement.

« … Me parler de quoi ? »

Dans leur dos, la voix avait retenti. Tonks et Molly tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir Remus dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tonks sentit son cœur décoller dans sa poitrine, et elle avala sa salive. Une bonne chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'il avait l'air beaucoup mieux reposé, constata t-elle. Et là, d'un coup, elle voulut s'enfoncer dix mille pieds sous terre. En fin de compte, devait-elle lui dire qu'elle _savait_ ?!

Ce fut Molly qui prit les devants et qui se leva... Tonks faillit sauter sur ses pieds elle aussi – ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs – et esquissa un mouvement pour lui courir après et la rattraper par le bras, la priant de ne pas la laisser seule, mais à la place elle resta figée sur place, les yeux dirigés vers ses chaussures qu'elle ne semblait même pas voir d'ailleurs et l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

En passant devant lui pour sortir, Molly se pencha juste assez vers lui pour lui murmurer... « Elle sais tout. » Automatiquement, Remus se raidit et, tournant vivement la tête vers Molly comme si elle allait lui dire que c'était une blague ou qu'elle allait lui avouer qu'elle ne parlait pas de la _chose_ à laquelle il pensait, il la regardaperplexe... Mais son regard ne mentait pas. Il aurait alors voulu se trouver à dix mille pieds sous terre... Pas pour les mêmes raisons exactement que Tonks par contre.

Pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent des heures, le silence s'instaura... Tendu.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : « So, we are friends. »**

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Tonks. Elle était toujours en position statique et n'avait pas levé la tête. Elle semblait nerveuse... Qui ne le serait pas en sa présence hormis ceux qui savaient depuis déjà très longtemps ? Il eut un horrible pressentiment. Ça y était, tout était donc perdu. Il ne pourrait décidément jamais avoir de vie normale, être considéré par les gens comme s'il n'y avait pas cette malédiction qui se mettait entre lui et une vie sociale normale. Elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle savait... Il s'étonnait même qu'elle n'ait pas encore prit la fuite. C'était la réaction normale. A moins qu'on lui demande à lui-même de partir... Peut-être était-ce qu'elle allait faire ? _Remus, bouge-toi, avance bon sang de Merlin ! _Il entra dans la pièce, le pas incertain et regardant lui aussi ses chaussures, n'osant pas voir la peur dans le regard de Tonks si elle relevait la tête. Il se traita d'inconscient d'oser même se rapprocher. Il fallait au contraire garder le plus de distance possible !

Elle entendit un mouvement au loin, et elle sut qu'il s'approchait un peu. Sans même réfléchir un instant, elle releva la tête d'un coup et lui déballa toute l'histoire d'une traite, espérant qu'il allait croire ses excuses – car c'était la vérité – et espérant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de savoir... [i]_Ne sois pas bête Tonks, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu sais tout.[/i] _C'était un accident... Un accident, oui ! Alors qu'elle le pensait, les mots se déchargèrent eux aussi par la parole...

« C'était un accident, je t'assure ! »

Elle n'avait JAMAIS voulu le savoir, pas comme cela, pas de cette manière !

« C'est... Le ministre. Il m'a confié une nouvelle mission ; il m'a dit que je devais me charger de l'affaire Sirius Black, et que je devais te rechercher... Je ne savais pas, je n'aurai pas cherché savoir ! Je suis désolée... »

Elle reprit son souffle. Il avait relevé vers elle un regard surprit. Maintenant elle pouvait s'enfuir. Maintenant, oui, c'était le moment, vas-y Tonks. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle à bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre ?

Remus s'immobilisa. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Croyait-elle qu'elle allait lui reprocher quelque chose...? Et il y avait bien une lueur de frayeur au fond de ses yeux mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas la peur qu'il attendait ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas la même peur que chez tous les autres normalement ? Elle n'avait pas peur de lui... Elle semblait craindre sa réaction... D'un seul coup, il ne sut pas comment réagir et resta les bras ballants, devant elle, sans parvenir à dire quoique ce soit...

Nymphadora l'observa. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait ainsi à la regarder sans faire le moindre geste. Que se passait-il ? Elle faillit s'approcher et lui secouer le bras, ou le prendre par les épaules et le secouer... Mais à la place, elle attendit.

« Je... Je n'allais rien te reprocher... » parvint-il enfin à murmurer... Il paraissait toutefois toujours aussi tendu.

« … _Vraiment_ ?! » s'écria t-elle en l'observant, interloquée mais rassurée. Elle resta dubitative pendant un moment sans croire à ce coup de chance ou ce miracle, mais elle en fut ravie et quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en convainquit. Son ventre sembla se dénouer instantanément et elle respira un peu plus librement.

« Évidemment, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Ainsi, on t'a demandée d'enquêter sur... _Moi_ ? » termina t-il en changeant de sujet le plus innocemment du monde.

« Ils ont des doutes sur toi. Ils savent apparemment que tu sers la cause de Dumbledore... Je crois que la vraie raison est qu'ils veulent me tester. » Son regard devint plus sombre. « Tester ma fidélité au ministère. » ajouta t-elle avec un rire amer. « Sirius fait partie de ma famille, quel meilleur moyen ? »

Cependant, Remus sembla tressaillir à l'idée qu'elle puisse être en danger si elle ne faisait pas ce que le ministère voulait. « Tu devrais alors leur donner tous les renseignements dont ils ont besoin. Ta position serait en danger dans le cas con traire. »

Tonks le considéra un instant. Elle n'en croyait pas qu'il dise cela. Remus parut deviner son trouble et il ajouta...

« Il ne faut pas qu'ils te soupçonnent d'être dans le camp de l'Ordre. »

« Jamais. » répliqua t-elle aussitôt d'une voix ferme. « Il est hors de question que je fournisse des infos te concernant ou concernant Sirius, ou concernant qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ; je les enverrai sur des fausses pistes, j'inventerai n'importe quoi. »

« Nymphadora... »

« Tonks ! »

« Pardon. Tonks... Ta place au ministère est en jeu. »

Pour un peu, elle aurait cru qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle... _Était-ce vrai ? _Remarquez, ce ne serait pas impossible. Non ce serait même probable. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres, mais jamais pour lui. Il était temps que cela change. Il était temps que l'on s'occupe de lui un peu aussi. Ce devait être fatiguant de toujours s'occuper des autres sans même penser à soi ? Elle le ferait donc pour lui, à sa place.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, c'est inutile, ma décision est prise dès que j'ai quitté le bureau du ministre. », répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien sans ciller le moins du monde.

Elle sentit une très douce chaleur diffuse se disperser dans son corps et cette impression de sécurité la saisit alors qu'elle se demandait comment on pouvait jamais qualifier un tel homme de dangereux ?! Il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux pour voir qui il était réellement, pour voir combien il avait déjà souffert, pour savoir qu'il était certainement le dernier homme sur Terre qui pourrait infliger la moindre souffrance à quelqu'un. De son plein gré du moins. Sa colère contre le ministère et la société qui le rejetait n'en fut que plus ardue encore. Apparemment, il ne leur en voulait même pas si cela se trouvait... Non, c'était lui qui se blâmait même sûrement. Et bien dans ce cas, elle leur en voudrait à sa place.

Elle lui rendrait justice à sa façon.

Il le savait déjà. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait changé d'avis. Mais c'était légitime d'avoir essayé. Il y avait une chose étrange cependant... Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'elle savait à présent de lui ? Elle s'était expliqué, elle avait voulu s'expliquer, mais il ne lui avait rien répondu... Il avait évité le sujet. Il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Il avait enchaîné sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée, il avait enchaîné sur elle. Tonks avait cependant besoin d'en parler... Elle avait besoin de le lui dire. Elle ne se l'expliquait même pas.

« Remus, ça n'a réellement aucune importance, _crois-moi_. »

Elle aurait pu parler toujours sur la continuité de la conversation, concernant sa mission, mais il sembla immédiatement comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il ne savait pas que croire, c'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai et il n'y était pas habitué, mais il suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux pour voir que c'était sincère. Silencieusement, il hocha la tête sans ajouter cependant quoique ce soit.

« Ça ne change rien. » ajouta t-elle.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui déballe alors tout ce qu'il avait le cœur depuis si longtemps, qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il avait dû supporter pendant des années, dans le simple but qu'il se libère de tout ; elle aurait voulu qu'il se confie... Elle avait insisté même sur le fait que cela n'avait réellement pas la moindre importance. Pourtant il ne semblait pas décidé à en parler...

Dissimulant sa déception, elle ne dit alors plus rien. Elle s'approcha au contraire de lui et passant ses bras autour de lui, elle le serra brièvement avant de s'écarter de nouveau puis sans demander son reste, elle esquissa un sourire et s'en alla. Elle ne voulait pas non plus imposer sa présence. Elle avait juste voulu montrer que cela ne changeait absolument rien et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de s'approcher au plus près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait avec n'importe quel ami ; juste pour lui montrer qu'il avait son soutien. En descendant les escaliers de la maison, son cœur battait cependant encore un peu trop vite pour que cet embrassade n'ait rien signifié pour elle de plus qu'une autre.

« Hey Tonks, tu dors ? », entendit-elle murmurer quelqu'un près de son oreille et elle prit conscience qu'on lui secouait le bras. Elle sortit instinctivement de ses songes et secoua aussitôt la tête. « Évidemment, non... Désolée, je pensais... »

Kingsley l'observait, l'air sérieux... Et inquiet ?

« Attention à ta vigilance. Tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi cette nuit ? »

Tonks se figea. Comment savait-il qu'elle... Elle se relaxa aussitôt. Mais non, il avait dit cela au hasard ; il ne pouvait pas le savoir. En tous les cas, après s'être couchée sur les coups de vingt trois heures, avoir dormi jusque trois heures pour se réveiller après cet horrible cauchemar qui lui donnait encore des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser, non on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait bien dormi. Pas bien en tous les cas, et pas assez. Elle avait même réfléchi à deux fois sur le fait de ne pas du tout aller au ministère aujourd'hui... Mais elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

« Pas assez sans doute. » répondit-elle simplement tout en se reprenant et en fixant son attention sur l'homme au loin qu'ils filaient... Elle força son attention, voulant montrer à son collègue qu'elle était parfaitement capable de faire fi de quelques heures en moins de sommeil. Elle était Auror ; ce n'était pas quelques heures en moins qui iraient la faire faiblir et...

« ATTENTION ! »

Tonks se sentit d'un seul coup pousser sur le côté et elle atterrit sur le sol, se réceptionnant sur ses deux mains – réflexe ; et aussitôt, elle se releva, observant de tous côtés pour voir ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était déjà plus que confusion et Tonks ne se souvint plus que d'une seule chose : celle d'essuyer les sorts qui se dirigeaient vers elle à pleine vitesse ; l'adrénaline du combat elle n'était qu'à peine consciente de ce qui se passait à leurs côtés et elle semblait munie d'une énergie nouvelle qui faisait surface chaque fois qu'elle devait se battre...

Celle de la survie.

Elle ne sut pas comment cela se produisit, mais lorsque tout fut finit enfin et que l'homme qu'ils filaient précédemment reposait inerte un peu plus loin dans la boutique, formant un angle étrange, Tonks se mit en quête de Kingsley... Quand elle le vit juste là, à quelques mètres, étendu de tout son long, une sorte de flaque rouge l'entourant tel un halo, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond et elle se trouva à le secouer par les épaules en une seconde top chrono. Tout ce qu'elle se souvint c'était que quelques minutes plus tôt, avant que cela ne se termine, elle avait aperçu un éclair de lumière lui passer au-dessus de la tête jusqu'à Kingsley... Elle avait cru qu'il l'avait arrêté.

Quelques centimètres de sa tête. Cela aurait pu être elle... Mais ce serait égoïste de penser cela et elle se refusa de continuer à les penser !

Le visage livide, les mains jointes devant elle, elle restait sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide. Elle était à Sainte Mangouste. Maugrey se tenait à côté d'elle ; enfin plus en avant et il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Ils attendaient tous deux que le médecin ressortent de la chambre et qu'ils leur fasse son bilan. Tandis que Tonks, de son côté, voyait encore défiler dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé... Si vite, sans qu'elle ait même le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Elle aurait même préféré que ce fut elle qui soit derrière cette porte, dans cette chambre... c'était vrai ; c'était elle la moins expérimentée après tout n'est-ce pas ? C'était elle la plus nouvelle... Pourquoi c'était Kingsley qui avait été touché ? Pourquoi alors que c'était vraisemblablement le meilleur des deux... ? C'était lui qui plus est qui lui avait dit d'être plus vigilante ; seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Cela aurait dû être elle.

Une main se posa sur son bras et sursautant presque, elle releva les yeux... Pour ouvrir des yeux ronds de surprise. « Remus ?! » Que faisait-il là ?! La tristesse soudainement fut remplacée en elle par la colère et bien que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, elle murmura d'une voix énervée... Et tendue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

Le regard de Remus sembla perdu au premier abord. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi alors qu'il venait juste prendre de ses nouvelles après ce qui s'était passé ? Il voulait juste lui apporter du soutien, voir comment elle allait... En vérité, il fut tellement désarçonné par sa réaction et son regard qu'il ne sut plus ce qu'il voulait dire une seconde auparavant.

« Je... Et bien j'ai accompagné Molly et Arthur. Nous sommes partis de la maison dès que nous avons apprit pour... Ce qui s'est passé. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. », répliqua t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. En effet, ses yeux se posèrent sur Arthur et Molly ; ces derniers ne les regardaient pas mais elle fut intimement persuadée que Molly avait vu que Remus était venu la voir. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui de nouveau et sans même répondre à sa question, elle parla d'une voix toujours basse mais suffisamment haute pour que seul Remus l'entende...

« Mais tu es fou de venir ici ! Tu te souviens je suppose de la mission que le ministère m'avait personnellement confiée...? »

Tonks eut l'impression qu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement car à cet instant son regard lui échappa et il le tourna ailleurs, comme pour fuir. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Puis, il raffermit son regard et le tourna de nouveau vers elle.

Il était bien gentil de venir lui demander comment elle allait, de venir voir comment ils allaient ; il avait prit le risque de venir, de se compromettre et Tonks ne trouvait rien d'autres à dire qu'à lui faire des reproches ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec elle ces temps-ci...

« Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles. Je suis venu parce que j'en avais envie c'est tout. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester dans la maison alors qu'un de mes amis venait de se faire attaquer... Et qu'une autre de mes amis devait certainement être en état de choc ? »

Tonks ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à dire quoique ce soit. En réalité, elle resta pendant plus d'une minute à le regarder ainsi, sans parvenir à saisir le sens de ses mots, enfin de certains d'entre eux... Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes... C'était tout à fait ridicule elle en était parfaitement consciente. [i]_Alors, comme cela, ils étaient amis ?![/i] _Pour un peu elle en aurait éclaté de rire tellement elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

Mais la situation n'était pas réellement appropriée, même si habituellement Tonks était celle qui riait toujours de tout. Il y avait quand même des moments où mieux valait éviter d'attirer l'attention. Elle en avait oublié sur le moment les reproches qu'elle venait de lui faire. Étrange cette impression qui faisait qu'il semblait pouvoir lui faire tout oublier d'un seul coup... Alors qu'elle semblait en colère l'instant d'avant. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait elle lui tomba dans les bras et laissa retomber la pression accumulée pendant des jours.

Remus ne s'attendait pas à cela. En une seconde, diverses émotions étaient passées sur son visage et l'instant d'après elle lui tombait dans les bras. Il n'était pas habitué à cela ; ce qui le fit donc se raidir au contact de sa présence si proche mais il la laissa faire et sans même la toucher il la laissa se vider toute seule. Il avait l'air quand même un peu ridicule droit comme une statue, les bras collés le long du corps et n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre tandis que Tonks se laissait aller contre lui. Son regard fixait un point invisible en face de lui... Non pas que le contact lui était désagréable mais il fut cependant soulagé lorsqu'elle s'écarta et qu'elle le laissa respirer. Ce qu'elle laissa échapper ensuite le fit tressaillir involontairement...

« Ça aurait pu être moi... J'ai vu le sort passer à quelques centimètres de ma tête... »

« Mais ce n'était pas toi... », répliqua t-il d'un ton grave et ferme.

« Mais ça aurait dû. Kingsley est bien plus expérimenté que moi ! Ça aurait dû être moi qui... »

«_Nymphadora_... » Et il ne fit pas attention au regard noir qu'elle lui lança en entendant son prénom. « Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Il n'est pas question d'expérience ou pas ; dans ce genre de situations nous sommes tous égaux... Que tu ais vingt-trois ans, trente cinq ans ou cinquante ans. On ne peut jamais prévoir. Alors n'y pense plus »

Il lui adressa un léger sourire tout en continuant de l'observer d'un regard scrutateur et en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas se rendre malade pour cela, et se mettre à culpabiliser parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû être à la place de Kingsley en ce moment... Mais il la vit lui rendre son sourire et il fut rassuré. Il la trouvait cependant bien pâle... Avait-elle mangé quelque chose depuis qu'ils étaient là ? Il ferait bien d'aller lui chercher un petit quelque chose à manger. Manquerait plus qu'elle s'évanouisse... Il lui fit part de son intention et s'apprêta à se retourner mais Tonks l'arrêta dans son geste... Elle venait de se souvenir de nouveau combien c'était dangereux qu'il vienne ici !

« Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici en sachant... »

Et si on le voyait là hein ?! Si quelqu'un du ministère le voyait et s'il voyait Tonks... Tous les Aurors étaient-ils au courant de sa mission ? Cela risquait de lui retomber dessus au bureau ; elle se voyait déjà convoquée de nouveau chez le ministre... Elle voyait déjà Remus au ministère, dans la salle du Magenmagot, sur la chaise au centre de la salle et attendant son jugement... Elle entendait le coup de marteau... « Coupable de trahison envers le ministère pour complicité avec Albus Dumbledore. »... Et elle, et elle... Tout se mit à tourner dans sa tête ; elle se sentit mal...

Elle sentit une main ferme se saisir de son bras alors qu'une étreinte se refermer derrière son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de s'écrouler puis la faire asseoir sur l'une des chaises le long du mur dans le couloir... Elle sentit que quelqu'un se penchait vers elle et elle entendit une voix lui parler.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je t'ai déjà dit. »

Comment cela ne pas s'en faire ?! S'il ne s'en faisait pas lui-même pour lui, il fallait bien qu'elle pense à sa place, non ?! Bon d'accord, elle réagissait peut-être un peu trop vivement, il était grand, et il savait ce qu'il faisait... Il était tout à fait capable de se défendre tout seul mais... Mais... Mais... Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait dire en fait... Mais, elle se sentait un peu trop... _protectrice_ à son égard ? C'était définitif, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle...

Elle le vit secouer la tête. « Je ne resterais pas longtemps qui plus est. » Il lui sourit._[i]Et plus rien d'autre ne sembla exister...[/i]_

C'était censé la rassurer ça ?! Pourtant, c'était en effet l'impression qu'elle eut... De toute évidence, le voir sourire était contagieux car elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle-même bien que faiblement.

Molly et Arthur s'étaient approchés ; ils venaient de se rendre compte que Tonks s'était sentie mal et inquiets, ils étaient venus voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle entendit Remus le leur dire brièvement ; aussitôt Arthur se proposa d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire et Molly, avec un regard entendu, souffla au lycan qu'il devrait peut-être songer à rentrer... Il n'en avait véritablement aucune envie mais convint que ce serait mieux. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tonks, et le regard soucieux lui demanda si elle allait mieux. Sur un signe affirmatif de sa part, il fut rassuré et pointant sa propre baguette sur lui, il se désillusionna lui-même... Avant de partir.

Et bien, Tonks avait eu peur pour rien finalement. Il n'était pas inconscient en fin de compte ; il avait prit ses précautions pour venir. En même temps, Molly et Arthur ne l'aurait jamais laissé venir comme cela, sans précautions, comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ?! Elle fut effrayée à l'idée d'avoir eu une telle pensée mais alors qu'il lui semblait sentir quelque chose, comme une sorte d'effleurement... Elle tressaillit. Ne venait-elle pas de sentir quelque chose sur son bras ? Comme une brève étreinte... [i]_Remus[/i]_ ?!… Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et qu'il avait voulu la rassurer sur celles-ci et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas stupide. Cela avait duré une seconde. Non, c'était impossible...

C'était improbable. Il était déjà partit. Il était sûrement déjà partit.

_[i]Ma pauvre fille, tu dois certainement devenir folle avec toute cette pression ![/i]_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : « Loving you. » **

_« Dolores Ombrage, Grande inquisitrice !_

_Ce qu'elle veut changer à Poudlard »._

« L'enseignement des élèves a durant trop longtemps été fragmentaire...

Le ministère s'engage dans l'éducation des jeunes sorciers ! »

_[i]Gnia, gnia, gnia... Jusqu'où étaient-ils capable d'aller ?[/i] _Elle n'en savait rien mais craignait que les conséquences de tout ceci ne finissent inévitablement par leur retomber dessus. Un jour ou l'autre. De plus en plus, ils allaient être coincés, forcément ; et elle qui travaillait au ministère, serait la première à souffrir de cette situation. Assurément.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle en avait lu assez pour le reste de la journée, voire même pour le reste du moise et elle se dit qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus une seule Gazette. Elle envoya dans la première poubelle l'exemplaire qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « Hey, vous pourriez faire attention! » entendit-elle derrière elle. A peine s'excusa t-elle ; elle était déjà entrée dans le cabinet des toilettes et elle bredouilla un « excusez-moi » inaudible... Elle avait toujours trouvé très intriguant la manière dont les employés du ministère se rendait à leur lieu de travail. Il fallait avouer, ce n'était pas commun, passer par les cuvettes des toilettes...

Enfin, l'avantage qu'Ombrage soit à Poudlard, c'était qu'elle ne l'aurait plus dans les jambes au ministère. Elle n'aimait pas la croiser dans les couloirs ou dans les ascenseurs quand cela se produisait ; elle n'aimait pas faire semblant ; elle n'aimait pas se forcer à la saluer en essayant de paraître cordiale. Elle n'aimait pas faire croire qu'elle l'appréciait alors qu'elle la méprisait de tout son être. Ses petits airs mielleux, le pouvoir sur les esprits qu'elle avait gagné juste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait le ministre dans sa poche... Et tout en elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille, tout lui espérait méfiance.

Elle aurait cependant préféré voir Ombrage ici car il était certain que la savoir à Poudlard, était loin d'être réjouissant. La rentrée s'était passée il y avait seulement deux semaines. Tonks, ainsi que Maugrey, Remus - et Sirius qui avait accompagné le train pendant une petite distance, en Animagi – tout ce petit comité avait accompagné Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny pour leur départ pour Poudlard. Ils étaient ensuite tous rentrés, rassurés et se disant qu'une fois à Poudlard ils ne risqueraient sans doute plus rien.

_[i]C'était sans compter sur le ministère qui semblait décidé à s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école._ [/i]

Il y avait cependant une chose de positive à cela. A la gare, Remus avait semblé être [i]_à ses petits soins[/i] _et la surveiller avec insistance comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse d'une minute à l'autre, ou alors qu'elle se fasse attaquer d'un instant à l'autre... Enfin, pas à ses petits soins, c'était un peu excessif de prétendre cela. Il était toujours resté à une distance raisonnable mais derrière elle et il semblait particulièrement attentif à ce qui les environnait... [i]à ce _qui l'environnait_.[/i]

Enfin, c'était probablement son imagination.

Elle se reprochait parfois de penser que c'était elle qu'il surveillait le plus souvent, elle dont il prenait soin... Elle se plaisait à se dire cela. C'était totalement ridicule. Il agissait de même avec tout le monde. Deuxième chose positive, il lui avait sourit. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais pour elle c'était quand même la seconde chose la plus importante.

_[i]Elle avait l'impression que c'était tellement rare lorsqu'il souriait..._ [/i]

Kingsley était en repos chez lui pour deux semaines. Il n'était resté que trois jours à l'hôpital mais bien qu'il n'eut pas voulu rester davantage, on l'avait obligé à ce qu'il reste chez lui pour au moins deux semaines. Un Sectusempra n'était pas anodin ; il faisait beaucoup de dommages et il devait se reposer. Tonks, accompagnée de Remus et Maugrey, étaient allés le voir la veille, Maugrey étant resté le moins longtemps laissant entendre qu'il avait plein de choses à faire en-dehors... Et puis, il était juste venu voir comme il se remettait ; ce n'était pas la peine de s'apitoyer pendant une heure à ce point dans d'émouvantes lamentations... C'était ses propres paroles rapportées.

Tonks et Remus étaient ensuite rentrés à Grimmaurd Place où ils avaient retrouvé une partie de l'Ordre réunis... Sirius, Molly, (Mondingus), Emmeline Vance. Arthur n'était pas encore rentré du ministère et avait envoyé un hibou à sa femme comme quoi il aurait du retard ce soir – on lui avait donné trop de travail au bureau, et à la dernière minute évidemment on le lui avait apporté. Apparemment, la note de service qui lui avait été adressée s'était perdue au troisième étage... Il n'y croyait pas, mais quoiqu'il en soit il était bloqué au ministère pour au moins trois heures.

Ils alternaient leur garde au ministère. Dumbledore leur avait dit à peu près ce dont il retournait. _L'arme que Voldemort désirait ardemment avoir en possession._ Surveiller le département des mystères... Toutes les nuits étaient situées au département des mystères, deux par deux. Tonks s'en était chargée avec Kingsley deux jours auparavant ; ce soir c'était le tour de d'Arthur et Hestia. Pour l'occasion, Dumbledore leur prêtait sa cape d'invisibilité ; il n'en avait de toutes façons pas besoin lui-même étant donné qu'il savait se rendre invisible sans besoin de cape.

Tonks était anxieuse. Et dans une semaine, c'était de nouveau la pleine lune. Depuis qu'elle savait, elle ne voyait plus la pleine lune de la même manière... Le mois dernier à la même époque, elle n'aurait jamais regardé la lune avec un regard empli d'appréhension, presque de colère ou de contrariété. Avant, observer son disque opaque et blanchâtre avait tendance à l'apaiser.

_Aujourd'hui, c'était tout différent. _

Elle aurait voulu interroger Remus sur ce sujet, mais elle n'osait pas. Il n'aimait pas en parler ; Molly le lui avait déjà dit... Mais elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait... Savoir pour pouvoir aider au mieux Remus... Alors elle se mit à visiter la bibliothèque de la maison... Les étagères étaient poussiéreuses ; c'était l'une des pièces qui n'avait pas encore été nettoyée.

S'il avait su son intention d'écumer les livres pour l'aider, il lui aurait sans nul doute répondu que personne ne pouvait l'aider en cela. Que cela ne regardait que lui. Tonks n'était pas de cet avis. Remus était leur ami, _son ami_ ; à partir de là, c'était à elle de décider si elle voulait l'aider ou pas. Et un peu à lui aussi d'accord... C'était de l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait en réalité. Elle se sentait impuissante face à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser.

Les jours d'avant pleine lune étaient particulièrement difficiles, tout comme les deux suivants... Cela se voyait, il était tendu, crispé... A plusieurs reprises, elle serait bien aller lui masser les épaules pour essayer qu'il se tende un peu mais, elle n'avait pas osé. Depuis quand n'osait-elle pas ? Elle avait vu dans une émission moldue que bien fait, un massage pouvait détendre complètement quelqu'un, même l'endormir... En tous les cas l'on se sentait paisible, l'esprit tranquille...

A n'en pas douter, Remus en aurait bien besoin. Il semblait tout le temps en train de penser... Il n'en avait pas assez ?! Il fallait bien penser à soi de temps en temps !

Ce samedi matin-là, elle était arrivée au Square Grimmaurd de très bonne heure – Molly lui avait même demandé si elle était tombée de son lit, mais ne se départant pas de sa bonne humeur elle lui répondit qu'elle avait décidé de l'aider à faire le ménage dans la maison et qu'elle se chargeait de la bibliothèque. Molly ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et ne trouva rien à répondre. Tonks lui avoua qu'elle était passée près de la bibliothèque il y a quelques jours et que c'était là qu'elle avait vu que cette pièce n'était pas encore nettoyée. Les livres étaient poussiéreux et cela aurait tout lieu de fortement contrarier tout bons bibliophile (et le visage de Remus hanta invariablement son esprit à cette pensée...). Sur un sourire elle se rendit à l'étage, les mains vides et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque...

Remus qui était dans le salon à ce moment-là, entendit la voix de Tonks lorsqu'elle dit à Molly qu'elle voulait faire la ménage dans la bibliothèque. Interpellé par cette étrangeté, il rejoignit le hall où il trouva une Molly encore décontenancée... Pour sa part, il trouvait cela plutôt bizarre que Nymphadora ait voulu aller faire le ménage – en fait il ne savait ce qui l'étonnait le plus ; le fait que Molly l'ait laissée faire sans broncher ? Ou la soudaine envie de Tonks à faire le ménage ? Il haussa un sourcil et se tenait toujours au centre du hall lorsque Molly décida de rejoindre de nouveau la cuisine...

Tonks savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle espérait pouvoir trouver ce qu'elle voulait. La dernière fois qu'elle était passée devant cette pièce – la bibliothèque – elle lui avait semblé vraiment très fournie. Très grande ; du sol au plafond, la pièce était très haute aussi. Un pur bonheur pour un bibliophile. Et puis, d'une certaine manière elle appartenait à la famille n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait donc le droit de s'y rendre pour lire les livres qu'elle voulait, sans demander l'autorisation de personne, quoiqu'elle était certaine que Sirius eut accepté, mais elle voulait faire cela en secret ; elle ne voulait personne au courant par conséquent la meilleure façon était de n'en parler à personne.

Elle traversa la bibliothèque, parcourant les rayons les uns après les autres, un seul but présent à l'esprit ; un livre quelconque sur la lycanthropie... Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les reliures tous plus anciennes les unes que les autres ; beaucoup d'entre de livres étaient même écrits par des membres de la famille Black, certains étaient des chronologies de la famille ; elle en feuilleta un ou deux avant de les reposer et de continuer sa recherche. Le silence dans la bibliothèque était total, elle n'entendait que sa propre respiration ; c'en était presque angoissant, et pourtant reposant. Si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, même en étant à l'autre bout, elle l'entendrait forcément elle en était sûre.

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur la reliure d'un livre.

_« Blessures magiques et ce que vous devez savoir pour vous en protéger »._

_[i]Blessures magiques[/i]._ D'un seul coup, elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre avec véhémence dans sa poitrine. Elle emporta le livre dans un coin et prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils présents là, elle commença à le sommaire. Enfin, son doigt pointa sur le chapitre des loup-garous. Elle n'avait jamais lu un livre de manière aussi concentrée. De temps en, temps, ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur un détail ou deux, d'autres fois elle retenait une exclamation de peur mêlée à une angoisse profonde. Pourtant, comme si personne vraiment n'en savait beaucoup sur le sujet, elle trouvait que certaines choses demeuraient dans le domaine du mystère. Il y avait du vague. Certaines de ses questions n'étaient pas répondues.

Pas une seule fois elle n'eut la volonté d'interrompre sa lecture. Elle voulait en savoir toujours plus ; si Remus ne voulait – ne pouvait – en parler, elle en apprendrait par elle-même.

Cependant, Nymphadora était révoltée à chaque paragraphe de lire combien des siècles et des siècles n'avaient rien améliorée de leurs conditions. On ne semblait vouloir voir en eux que le monstre assassin qui prenait possession de leur corps et de leurs instincts à la pleine lune ; on ne prenait jamais en compte le fait que pour une grande majorité d'entre eux c'était pire qu'une malédiction et que le mépris qu'ils avaient d'eux-mêmes ne faisaient que s'accroître sans nul doute au contact de la société qui les rejetait sans chercher à comprendre la mal dont ils souffraient. Chaque mot lui fit comme une blessure profonde sur le fond de son âme, comme si elle découvrait aujourd'hui une nouvelle facette de la société qu'elle croyait connaître et dans laquelle elle grandissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Au fur et à mesure ses illusions s'effondraient.

_[i]Toute petite...[/i] _Ce qu'elle aimerait retourner ainsi. Les enfants ne s'inquiétaient pas autant ; ils prenaient la vie plus simplement qu'elle n'était et les préjugés ne venaient qu'en grandissant, avec l'âge... En écoutant leurs parents, ou les adultes en général, en parler. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Il suffisait qu'elle juxtapose le visage de Remus dans son esprit pour qu'elle comprenne elle. Comment cela se faisait-il que personne ne cherchait à voir ce qu'il y avait vraiment derrière cette malédiction... C'était des Hommes comme les autres à qui l'existence était un pur cauchemar et loin de les aider à surmonter cela ou à le rendre plus supportable, on les rabaissait encore un peu plus chaque jour à de simples bêtes.

Pas étonnant que certains s'exilaient de la société et se laissaient entraîner vers les forces du mal, vers les mangemorts, le seul camp où ils pouvaient assouvir leurs besoins de vengeance après ce que le reste de la société leur faisait subir. Pas étonnant qu'ils restent ensembles, en meutes... Pas étonnant qu'ils se sentent seuls, incompris et qu'ils se mettent à détester tous ceux qui sont différents d'eux, étant donné qu'on les rejette eux-mêmes en les accusant d'être différents – et dangereux, et incontrôlables... [i]_Un seul jour[/i]_ par mois. La société aimait tout contrôler ; elle n'aimait rien de ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire... Voilà tout... Et elle préférait oublier ce qui ne comptait pas à son sens. C'était ça une société juste et égalitaire ?

Mais Remus était seul... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cette pensée et elle avala sa salive difficilement. Comment pouvait-il supporter tout cela ? Sans broncher ?... Durant au moins trente ans ! Il était la personne la plus courageuse qu'elle ait jamais rencontré... Si seulement elle pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort... Juste le réconfort d'une amie, qu'il sache qu'elle était là, qu'il pouvait se confier à elle s'il en avait envie... Mais il était trop fier, il ne le ferait jamais. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Remus se plaindre ; au contraire il supportait tout sur ses épaules avec un courage incroyable. Cela devait lui faire quand même mal, non, pourtant ? Elle se sentait étrangement prête à tout faire pour lui alléger ce fardeau...

_[i]Ils étaient si différents.[/i]_ Elle, pleine de vie et plaisantant de tout et de rien, tellement confiante qu'elle se confierait très facilement ; à condition de connaître un temps soit peu la personne à qui elle parlait. Et lui... Lui, tellement différent... Secret... Un mystère... Tellement sombre, tellement triste oui ; son regard parlait mieux que des mots pouvaient le faire.

Il semblait avoir peur de se lier ; il semblait si renfermé sur lui-même ; il paraissait ne jamais vouloir déranger quiconque, même ses amis ; il semblait porter tous les maux du monde sur ses épaules ; et ces cernes constants sous ses yeux, bien qu'ils paraissaient moins profonds en-dehors du lendemain de la pleine lune. Il semblait si distant, et pourtant cela accroissait cette envie chez Tonks de vouloir le protéger... Pourtant, à côté de cela, il avait d'énormes qualités humaines.

_[i]Le protéger...[/i] _Malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un soupir d'entre ses lèvres et se prit la tête à deux mains en laissant le livre tomber à ses pieds. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait ces temps-ci. Elle se sentait différente ; elle se sentait différente dès l'instant qu'elle le voyait ; et même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ses pensées se tournaient vers lui... En fait, elle y pensait toujours ; il la hantait c'était simple. Était-ce simplement à cause de ce qu'elle avait apprit sur lui ? L'intriguait-il seulement ou cela avait une autre origine ?

Non ce n'était pas normal qu'elle veuille le protéger ainsi alors qu'elle savait qu'il était capable de le faire tout seul... Il était son aîné d'au moins dix ans, il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller (quoique, encore, pas sûre!). Enfin, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle avait. Il lui paraissait tellement fragile quelquefois bien qu'il montre le contraire... Il lui apparaissait comme s'il avait besoin de se reposer pour une fois sur une épaule et, étrangement, elle aimerait être celle-là.

Elle voulait être là. Elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité être autant là pour... [i]_Pour un ami.[/i]_

Elle avala sa salive... Serait-il possible que... [i]_Non, impossible...[/i]_ Pourtant, cette sensation qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il se trouvait tout près, son cœur qui soudain se mettait à battre à un rythme plus effréné, ses mains qui se mettaient à trembler, son impression de ne plus savoir quoi dire en face de lui de peur de dire des bêtises, cette sensation d'oublier même tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne plus laisser qu'une seule chose... [i]_Une seule personne[/i], _et laisser le reste comme tellement insignifiant derrière... Elle repensa à ce jour à l'hôpital où il lui avait semblé sentir sa présence, alors qu'il était vraisemblablement partit... Elle avait cru sentir sa présence, mais cela ne pouvait être, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait sans doute rêvé... Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que cela ; il y avait quelque chose d'autres...

Sans compter sur cette joie incommensurable qui l'envahissait quand elle le voyait sourire ou qu'elle l'écoutait parler tout simplement... Cette vulnérabilité soudaine qui la saisissait, en ne laissant en elle-même qu'un tourbillon d'émotions désordonnées dans lequel elle se devait de remettre de l'ordre quand il partait...

_[i}Quand il partait...[/i]_

Quand il partait il ne laissait derrière lui qu'un amas de choses qui formaient Tonks ; elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ; alors qu'elle se sentait d'un seul coup si complète quand il était là tout en étant plus totalement elle-même... Alors qu'elle se sentait tellement en sécurité quand il était là... Pourtant, c'était elle qui voulait le protéger, non, n'avait-elle pas dit ? Et là, c'était lui qui la rassurait, la protégeait de sa simple présence...? Elle ne contrôlait plus les choses depuis qu'elle le connaissait, depuis qu'elle avait voulu en apprendre plus sur lui...

Elle devait bien s'en rendre compte maintenant, elle avait perdu le contrôle total des choses depuis bien longtemps.

Elle était elle-même perdue dans le fil de ses pensées... Elle ouvrit les yeux, se leva, essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Pourtant, une seule et même conclusion s'offrait à elle ; une seule sur laquelle elle revenait toujours... Sur laquelle tous ses sens se tendaient...

Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse, non, assurément...

_[i]Amoureuse_...[/i]

Pourtant, pourquoi à ce simple mot elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer soudain ? Pourquoi un sentiment de joie immuable s'emparait-il d'elle à la pensée de ce simple mot ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle d'un seul coup fébrile et si heureuse d'un seul coup ?! Elle ne pouvait que constater, avec la plus grande satisfaction qui lui était possible de ressentir, qu'elle devait être amoureuse.

_[i]Remus...[/i]_

Elle n'imaginait même pas la possibilité que ce ne soit pas réciproque ; et elle oublia même le fait qu'il pourrait la considérer même comme sa petite sœur de treize ans sa cadette voire pire, sa fille ; en ce moment elle venait juste comprendre une chose et elle tenait à en profiter ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avant de devoir ajouter une ombre au paysage... Car comment-il pourrait jamais être attiré par elle soyons sérieux ? Ils n'avaient sans doute en plus aucunes choses en commun hormis leur combat contre le Mal...

Non, pour le moment, elle ne devait pas y penser.

Pour l'instant, elle se complaisait simplement à se noyer dans ce sentiment si agréable sans plus rien penser d'autres.

Derrière la porte de la bibliothèque, Remus était intrigué. Il n'entendait rien alors qu'elle était censée faire du ménage dans la pièce... Était-elle vraiment entrée dans cette pièce, ou ailleurs ? Oh, peut-être avait-elle eu un malaise ? Il se disait souvent qu'elle travaillait souvent trop, sans même penser à se reposer : le ministère lui en demandait trop assurément et elle avait également l'Ordre à côté.

A ces pensées, il avait posé une main sur la poignée de porte, décidé à l'ouvrir. Quand on faisait du ménage, on bougeait des choses ; il n'avait encore jamais entendu quelqu'un faire du ménage sans faire aucun bruits... Et, il fallait le dire, Tonks n'était pas vraiment réputée pour sa discrétion assurée.

Il ouvrit donc la porte lentement ; celle-ci grinça légèrement sur ses gonds et il entra, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. C'était vrai que cette pièce avait besoin d'être dépoussiérée. Pour le moment cependant, c'était Nymphadora que son regard recherchait et il avança ainsi jusqu'au milieu de la pièce...

Elle était devant une fenêtre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées... Si elle avait eu l'intention de faire le ménage en tous les cas, elle ne faisait pas en ce moment et cette idée lui était sûrement bien lointaine. Il baissa les yeux, observant autour d'elle.

Aux pieds d'un fauteuil il vit qu'un livre était tombé, ouvert en grand couverture face au plafond. Silencieusement il s'approcha pour le ramasser... Sans doute un réflexe ; il n'aimait pas voir les livres laissés comme cela au sol sans soins. Il se figea soudainement lorsqu'il lut le titre du livre en question et perplexe, releva les yeux vers Tonks qui ne l'avait toujours pas entendu vraisemblablement... Ce pouvait-ce être un hasard qu'elle lise un livre sur ce genre de choses ? Et le livre était ouvert au chapitre des loup-garous en plus. Enfin, après tout, elle était peut-être tombée dessus par hasard en rangeant les étagères... Et elle avait eu envie de le feuilleter, sans avoir eu auparavant l'idée de rechercher tel livre...

« Nymphadora ? » demanda t-il doucement alors que sa voix brisait le silence de la pièce.

Il vit la jeune femme frémir d'un coup et se retournant d'un seul bond, elle se retrouva face à lui... Était-ce une impression où son visage venait juste de pâlir à sa vue ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il était habitué à telle réaction... Sans compter qu'elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à le voir ici.

« Désolée de te déranger. » marmonna t-il en refermant le livre et faisant quelques pas pour aller le remettre à sa place.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : « Trust me »**

_Reviens à la réalité ma fille._

Cela pourrait être simple, mais cela ne l'était pas. Après tout, c'est de Remus dont il était question. Chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendit pas à cet instant, ce fut d'entendre son nom et encore moins de l'entendre prononcé par la voix de Remus. Elle retomba aussitôt dans la réalité et sursautant alors qu'elle sentait son cœur bondir dans la poitrine, elle fit volte face alors que ses yeux se posait sur lui. Il tenait le livre entre les mains et paraissait surprit...

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il s'excusait déjà puis se tournait pour aller remettre le livre sur l'étagère. Incapable de bouger quoique ce soit de son corps, pas même sa mâchoire, elle resta immobile et se contenta de le suivre des yeux... Elle se trouva tout bonnement ridicule et de nouveau, elle se sentit insignifiante... Avant même de les penser, tous les mots lui échappait...

_Idiote._

Remus venait de remettre le livre à sa place et toujours perplexe, il se retourna ensuite et sortit de l'allée pour retourner vers le centre de la pièce. Tonks n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se demanda si c'était normal ? Avait-elle à ce point peur de lui...? Non, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais agi comme si elle avait peur de lui... La fois à l'hôpital... Elle l'avait laissée approcher, elle s'était même consolée contre son épaule et elle l'avait laissée la conduire jusqu'à une chaise... Peut-être était-ce simplement car elle avait été sous le choc ? Sans doute... Il songea que mieux valait qu'il s'éclipse au plus tôt d'ici... La mettre mal à l'aise était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Mettre les gens mal à l'aise en sa présence était d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde... Et s'il le faisait, c'était bien malgré lui.

Il tourna les talons et retourna vers la porte, mais lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée, il entendit une voix derrière lui qui fit immobiliser son geste.

« Je voulais juste me renseigner un peu sur... Sur quelque chose qui m'occupe l'esprit depuis récemment. », avait-elle soufflé dans un murmure rauque...

Il se tourna lentement et la scruta du regard un instant. « Récemment depuis quand ? »

« Très récemment en fait. »

Ce serait la seule réponse qu'il obtiendrait mais Remus avait compris sur quoi.

Tonks se trouva si stupide. Pourquoi était-elle restée sans mouvements à la brusque apparition de Remus dans la pièce ?! Si elle avait pâli c'était davantage parce que d'un seul coup elle avait été des plus confuses par les pensées précédentes qui avaient hanté son esprit. Et puis d'un seul coup, vous voyiez l'objet même de vos pensées s'encadrer devant votre vision ! Prendre conscience de certains sentiments, ce n'était pas comme si on apprenait à marcher pour le première fois, pas comme si on montait sur un vélo pour la première fois... Elle avait soudain été honteuse de ses pensées et appréhensive de sa réaction s'il avait pu lire sur son visage ou même dans son esprit... Il espérait d'ailleurs que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de se justifier ? Remus ne lui avait pas demandé de compte ; elle lisait les livres qu'elle voulait bien lire... Cependant tandis qu'il se retournait lentement, il se sentit hocher la tête, mais ne rien répondre. Il espéra que son sourire paraissait au moins convainquant.

« Tu lis les livres que tu veux, c'est tout à ton honneur. » répondit-il d'une voix douce dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

Il ne pensait pas avoir un droit quelconque de lui imposer ou interdire des lectures. Et puis au fond, c'était tout à son honneur de vouloir enrichir ses connaissances encore aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était plus à l'école que l'on n'avait plus de choses à apprendre... Généralement, les gens pensaient tout savoir lorsqu'ils sortaient de leur scolarité. C'était faux. L'on apprenait tout au long de notre vie et cette vérité, ils finiraient par l'apprendre à leurs dépends sans doute. Qui plus est, il n'était – et n'avait jamais été – son professeur ; par conséquent il n'avait rien à lui interdire ou à lui conseiller.

Il la vit faire quelques pas, et ostensiblement se rapprocher mais elle resta à une distance d'environ trois mètres – ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle devait vouloir préférer garder une distance de sécurité entre eux. Pur réflexe. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains il les rangea dans ses poches. Il n'était pas doué pour les conversations, surtout celles qui se reliaient de près à lui et avec Tonks cela paraissait encore plus difficile qu'avec d'autres personnes.

« C'est juste horrible... »

Elle s'était interrompue avant la fin de sa phrase et n'avait continué, mais cela lui fut suffisant... Avait-il besoin de connaître la suite de la phrase d'ailleurs ? Remus sentit son corps se raidir et sa mâchoire se crisper... Et encore, c'était juste dans un livre qu'elle l'avait lu ; il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait lu, si elle avait lu des témoignages ou pas, ou autres, mais il faisait des suppositions.

« La réalité est loin d'être ressemblante aux bouquins... », laissa t-il échapper avant de s'interrompre subitement.

_Non c'est pire._

Dans le sens où les livres ne pouvaient réellement représenter l'horreur de ce que c'était de vivre ainsi. Certaines choses se devaient d'être vécues pour [i]_savoir[/i]_ vraiment. Les auteurs des livres avaient beau récolter toutes les informations et les témoignages possibles, ils ne pouvaient retranscrire exactement... Mais il se mordit la langue, prenant conscience qu'il allait finir par l'effrayer encore plus s'il continuait ainsi. Il décida de se taire pour de bon et se contenta de fixer son regard sur un point noir inexistant au bout de ses chaussures.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure de la discussion. Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée d'en parler... ? Il leva les yeux quelques secondes, juste pour chercher à décrypter l'expression de son visage mais choisissant finalement qu'il ne préférait pas la connaître, il chercha un échappatoire et détourna les yeux, semblant soudain accorder beaucoup d'attention à la jointure de deux planches qui se rejoignaient au sol devant ses pieds. Il haussa les épaules pour éviter d'avoir à lui répondre autre chose qui viendrait en effet confirmer que c'était réellement horrible... Il n'aimait pas trop développer sur ce sujet et il n'avait aucune intention de s'étendre dessus non plus aujourd'hui.

Il ne pensait pas de toutes façons qu'elle avait besoin d'une confirmation quelconque ; elle devait bien se douter que c'était loin d'être agréable et que les livres ne transmettait qu'une petite partie de ce que c'était vraiment.

« Tu n'as pas lu ce livre au hasard ? » demanda t-il après un silence lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait ni l'intention de bouger, ni celle de lui poser des questions. Ce qui le rassura un temps soit peu. Cependant, il trouva ce silence trop pesant et il voulait le briser absolument...

Elle hocha la tête à l'horizontal, confirmant ainsi sa pensée. Elle voulait vraiment en apprendre plus... [i]_Sur lui _?[/i] Ou le sujet des loups-garous la hantait-elle juste depuis qu'elle savait qu'il en était un... Il sentit mal à l'aise en se disant qu'elle cherchait à en savoir plus sur ce sujet... A moins que ce sujet l'avait toujours intéressée ?

Ce dernier point le surprendrait étrangement par ailleurs... Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un être passionné par le sujet des loup-garous ; il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un ne pas ressentir un frisson de frayeur à la seule pensée du mot 'lycanthrope'. Hormis James, Sirius qui en plaisantait évidemment.

Pourtant, il avait toujours eu la conviction dès le départ qu'elle était différente des autres.

« Pourquoi donc ? » lâcha t-il dans un souffle en relevant les yeux et levant les yeux sur elle...

Il en avait de ces questions lui décidément, songea t-elle dubitative... [i]_Pourquoi_ ?[/i] Il lui demandait pourquoi ? Que devait-elle répondre là ?! Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de questions ou de propos auxquels elle se serait attendue... Mais en même temps c'était de Remus que nous parlions là.

Sa question rencontra un haussement d'épaules de la part de la jeune femme, indiquant qu'elle n'en savait rien exactement. Ce qui était un petit mensonge, mais seule Tonks pouvait le savoir... Et puis, ce n'était pas important, et guère nécessaire qu'il le sache.

En fin de compte, elle devait s'avouer un peu craintive qu'il n'apprenne la véritable raison de son intérêt soudain pour les loups-garous... Comment réagirait-il si elle le lui disait, si elle lui avouait que la véritable raison, c'était [i]_lui[/i]_. « Parce que je voulais juste en apprendre plus sur toi et que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, sans aller déranger et interroger tout le monde. » Sa phrase résonna de manière irréelle dans son esprit. Comment aurait-il réagi si elle lui avait répondu cela ? Peut-être n'aurait-il même pas comprit au début... Elle ajouterait alors, précisant sa pensée, qu'elle se pensait attirée...

_Par lui_. Non, pas qu'elle se pensait attirée par lui, mais qu'elle l'était. La jeune femme se sentit frémir et sa mâchoire se crisper. Dans un flash lumineux, elle vit une expression de frayeur dans le regard de Remus et elle le vit détaler, prendre la fuite...

« Je, je voulais juste en apprendre plus c'est tout... sur... Enfin, sur... Sur ça. J'étais juste intriguée... », répondit-elle finalement.

A elle-même, son ton lui paraissait guère convaincant comme si elle n'était pas certaine des mots à dire. De nouveau cette impression de dire des bêtises qui s'immisçait en elle. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher encore, trois mètres lui paraissaient juste insoutenables mais un, ses pieds refusaient de bouger, et de deux, elle avait presque peur qu'il perçoive son cœur de battre trop fort.

« On s'habitue tu sais. »

Il avait employé un ton presque... Neutre, banal, comme si cela ne lui faisait plus rien au fil du temps. C'était également la première fois qu'il lui faisait un semblant de commentaire sur... Sur [i]_« sa différence »[/i]_... Elle releva les yeux vers lui mais comme il ne la regardait pas en face, elle ne sut pas lire l'expression dans ses yeux et intérieurement, cela sembla la contrarier...

Au ton de sa voix, l'on voyait très bien qu'il s'était forcé à parler, et qu'au fond il aurait préféré garder le silence ou parler d'autres choses comme du beau temps par exemple... Enfin du mauvais temps étant donné qu'il venait de se mettre à pleuvoir quelques minutes auparavant. L'on pouvait entendre la pluie taper contre les carreaux au-dehors. Au moins, l'avantage de ceci était que cette pluie comblait les silences.

Elle le sentait crispé, nerveux... Son inconscient lui disait de s'approcher ; chose qu'elle fit, sans avoir commandé à ses membres de bouger.

« Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais, moi... »

Automatiquement, Remus releva les yeux et cette fois son regard se fixa sur le sien. Tonks regretta immédiatement et s'en sentit encore plus mal à l'aise si tel était possible mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux... Une étrange impression se fit en elle ; elle sembla juste comme aspirée par son regard, incapable de s'en détacher. Pourtant, quelque chose la choqua dans ce dernier... Une ombre semblait avoir traversé le regard du lycan et elle sut qu'elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il s'était raidi et son regard était plus sombre, dur ; d'une voix tendue il lui répondit ensuite...

« Et je ne souhaite en aucun cas que cela t'arrive. » Sa voix était sans réciproque.

Même si le ton n'était pas sec mais prononcé de son habituelle voix calme, elle lui était apparue plutôt sèche, et nerveuse, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson et de se demander si elle ne l'avait pas vexé... En une seconde son regard se bouleversa et brilla tellement qu'elle sembla sur le point de pleurer et de tomber à ses pieds pour s'excuser.

« Oh... Je, désolée je ne voulais pas dire ça... Bien sûr que je ne souhaite pas... Je voulais dire, Comment tu fais pour vivre ça depuis tant de temps ? »

Elle se recula d'un bon pas, le laissant partir s'il le voulait... Elle avait l'impression que son cœur voulait lui exploser aux tympans. Le pire était que voyant qu'il avait été trop dur sur le moment, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant – automatiquement elle se sentit fondre et culpabiliser davantage... Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle tourna rapidement la tête et lâcha rapidement : _[i]C'était de trop, ça.[/i] _C'était elle qui disait des bêtises, et c'était lui qui essayait de la rassurer et qui était presque sur le point de s'excuser pour les paroles qu'elle avait elle-même dites.

« Erm, je... Je voulais faire du ménage, désolée... »

Elle lui adressa un bref regard avant d'en détourner les yeux et de partir en direction des étagères sur lesquelles elle commença à envoyer des sorts ménagers pour y déloger la poussière. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en sortilèges ménagers, au contraire de sa mère – sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas assez soigneuse car trop distraite, Elle dut par conséquent se reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de nettoyer parfaitement l'étagère sur laquelle elle avait fixé son attention. Elle ne semblait pas la voir cependant et elle sentait sa vue brouillée.

Remus avait une étrange impression. Tonks paraissait encore plus troublée et nerveuse que d'habitude... Non, en fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui apparaissait telle qu'aujourd'hui. Il y avait forcément un problème se disait-il, et cela devait forcément avoir un rapport avec lui. Peut-être venait-elle vraiment de prendre conscience quel _monstre_ il pouvait être ?

_Il aurait presque espéré qu'il n'y ait pas eu de livres sur les lycanthropes dans cette maison._

En fait il lui semblait que ses mots l'avaient plus touchée que ce qu'il n'avait cru. Pourtant il n'avait pas voulu être sec, Il fit un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce, même si son geste resta suspendu au-dessus de la poignée indiquant par là qu'il n'avait guère envie de ressortir... Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement, et sans même s'en être rendu compte il traversa de nouveau la bibliothèque à la recherche de Tonks. Il avait encore quelque chose à finir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une présence juste derrière elle et qu'elle se retourna en sursautant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas repartit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tourna le visage pour le regarder, qu'elle sentit son regard s'enfoncer dans le sien et qu'elle n'y put en sortir tant elle semblait littéralement avalée par lui, qu'elle y vit défiler tout ce qu'il avait vécu ; la souffrance, la tristesse, une brève lueur d'espoir quant au fait de savoir qu'il avait eu des amis qui avaient su l'aimer comme il était aussi, mais cela n'enlevait pas la souffrance... Il avait eu des amis, il en avait perdu ; il avait accordé sa confiance à l'un d'eux et ce dernier avait trahi deux de ses meilleurs amis... Elle vit de la souffrance dans son regard, de la...C_ulpabilité_ ?

Était-ce possible qu'il culpabilisait d'être encore là alors que la moitié de ses amis étaient dix pieds sous terre ? Avait-il peur de faire à nouveau confiance et d'accorder son amitié à d'autres personnes... Pour les perdre ensuite ? Lily et James étaient des héros ; ils avaient défié la mort, pour sauver quelqu'un qui était de leur chaire, pour sauver leur enfant... Grâce à eux Harry était encore en vie. Remus ne connaissait pas vraiment le contenu de la prophétie. Dumbledore leur en avait parlé mais il savait juste que Harry était encore en vie par le sacrifice de ses parents... Lui, qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu donner sa vie pour sauver ses amis ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu que Peter allait les trahir ? Il se disait encore souvent qu'il aurait dû le voir, ou d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, qu'ils auraient pu éviter ce qui était arrivé.

_Et tout aurait été alors différent. Ou presque différent._

Pourtant en dépit de cela, il lui souriait ? Pourquoi il lui souriait ? Venait-elle de rêver tout cela ? Ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Pendant quelques secondes ? Une infime seconde ? Elle semblait à présent avoir été d'un coup rejetée de son regard comme s'il avait venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé entrevoir quelque chose de trop, comme s'il n'avait pu le retenir en lui pour une fois.

Elle n'y voyait plus rien d'un coup comme s'il s'était refermé comme une huître, comme s'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait laissé voir l'éclat d'une faiblesse le temps d'une seconde... Elle le vit secouer la tête, elle le vit lui dire quelque chose ; elle ne semblait rien entendre ; que des sortes de bourdonnements à ses oreilles et elle sentait par contre très bien son cœur taper fort dans sa poitrine... Elle se sentit hocher la tête mais ne rien répondre.

Les pensées tournoyaient en elle, les émotions s'y mêlaient, les sensations s'y apposaient et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se surprit à s'approcher et le serrer dans ses bras ; elle se surprit à apprécier le contact plus intensément encore et voulu y demeurer ; elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner. [i]_Étrange[/i]_, auparavant elle ne ressentait encore qu'une impression de sécurité complète dans ses bras et un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à déterminer. [i]_Aujourd'hui[/i]_, elle savait... Et plus étrange encore, cela semblait avoir davantage développé ses sens et vivifier les sensations dont son corps était envahi et qui lui remontait jusqu'en haut de la colonne vertébrale. Elle se surprit à inspirer profondément, comme si elle souhaitait s'imprégner de son odeur... Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue, y déposant un parfum de douceur et un peu de son [i]_amitié[/i]_ pour combler le vide immense que les années avaient creusé en lui...

Et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, elle s'était éloignée et avec un petit sourire et le visage illuminé d'un sourire tendre, elle s'était déjà [i]_enfui[/i]_ en-dehors de la pièce.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Remus se trouvait près de la fenêtre, observant le discret croissant de lune qui apparaissait aux travers des nuages. Son visage n'exprimait rien, quand bien même il y aurait eu de la lumière, mais sans nul doute que son esprit réfléchissait beaucoup.

A moins qu'il pensait simplement au passé, à tout ce qui y avait été abandonné... A lui-même ; lui-même y avait été laissé. Il avait laissé son sourire très loin derrière lui ce soir-là, et il lui semblait que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait jamais un jour sourit vraiment. Chose qu'il était content de voir sur les autres... _Tonks_. Il était content de la voir sourire, de la voir jeune et avec un avenir et il ressentit un sentiment de protection plus fort si tel était possible en espérant ne jamais voir ce sourire disparaître, ainsi que ses yeux lumineux pleins de joie et d'envie de vivre.

_Tout ce qui lui n'était plus. _Le poids des ans se faisaient sur ses épaules... Il n'avait pourtant que trente cinq ans, mais en paraissait dix de plus.

Une grimace s'étendit soudain sur son visage, alors que pendant une heure peut-être, ou deux, il était resté sans expressions aucunes. Mais pourquoi donc semblait-elle vouloir lui donner son amitié ? Qu'avait-il à donner en échange ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien ; et avait-il jamais eu quelque chose un jour à donner ? Si tel était le cas, cela faisait bien longtemps. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour que Tonks puisse s'attacher à ce point à lui montrer qu'elle était là... Pourquoi s'intéresser aussi à sa condition de lycanthrope en feuilletant les livres de la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas ? Ce serait bien plus simple... Il n'avait rien à offrir en échange. Il n'était que...

_Il n'était que Remus Lupin dont la vie, ennuyante à mourir, jonchée de ruines et de douleurs passées, n'était même pas digne d'être racontée._

« Remus ? »

Une voix dans la pénombre et l'interpellé tourna la tête. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour discerner une silhouette à quelques mètres et ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant un peu qu'il reconnut celle de Sirius. Ce dernier prit place en face de lui à la fenêtre, et jeta un coup d'œil dehors...

« Tu fais quoi dans le noir seul ? »

« Le clair de lune est beau ce soir tu ne trouves pas ? »

Son ami ne fut pas dupe. Il le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps et malgré l'obscurité, il crut voir son regard s'obscurcir et devenir suspicieux.

« Ce n'est pas bon de ressasser comme ça dans le noir. », lui répondit Sirius sur son habituel ton moqueur comme pour essayer de dérider son ami. Cela ne lui fit qu'esquisser un maigre sourire.

« James et Lily. », répondit-il en tournant le regard vers la fenêtre de nouveau.

Parfois, il avait même l'impression de sentir leur présence ; ils étaient là tout près de lui, ils lui parlaient ; il les voyait sourire, il les voyait blaguer... Il se voyait lui, à côté, gris, sans couleurs, les yeux cernés, une expression lasse... Mais un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient heureux à cette époque.

Sirius parut comprendre aussitôt car il ne répondit plus rien. Il parut comprendre comme si lui aussi repensait souvent au passé, peut-être même qu'il culpabilisait aussi... Oui, il culpabilisait sûrement, mais pas pour la même raison... Il culpabilisait d'avoir raté Peter, de l'avoir sous-estimé et de ne pas avoir réussi à le tuer et même d'avoir échangé sa place avec lui comme gardien du secret de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban à cause de cela, à cause d'un meurtre raté. Il aurait préféré y passer douze années de sa vie pour un [i]_vrai[/i]_ meurtre, et non un semi-meurtre... Il avança une main qu'il posa sur l'épaule de son ami et la serra doucement mais Remus ne sentit rien du tout ; son regard était perdu au-dehors.

Ce n'était pas bon de ressasser le passé, ce n'était pas bon et il le savait. Mais ce soir, il n'avait envie de ne penser à rien d'autres. Ils avaient beau être des héros – seuls en vérité les morts pouvaient devenir des héros – il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils les avaient laissés seuls. Irrémédiablement seuls.

_Les Maraudeurs. _Les Maraudeurs faisaient toujours tout ensembles, non ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils donc séparés là ? C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils avaient perdu, sans doute pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient séparés par un mur invisible ; ils étaient prisonniers dans un monde duquel on ne ressortait plus jamais...

Pour le moment cependant, c'était Remus qui se sentait prisonnier du monde dans lequel il était, prisonnier du monde des vivants.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait pendant douze années côtoyé de très près celui des non vivants... Des presque morts du moins ; il avait eu un aperçu de ce que pouvait être la mort. Et vu à l'aide des Détraqueurs, cela dégoûtait directement de la mort ; qu'y avait-il de plus effrayant qu'un Détraqueur, cette créature qui aspirait votre âme par une bouche qui ouvrait sur le néant ?

Vous n'étiez même pas mort après cela, vous restiez bloqués entre les deux mondes, incapables de rejoindre l'un ou l'autre... La mort directe était même préférable. Sirius avait envie de vivre, après douze ans enfermé à Azkaban et c'était bien là l'ennui ; il était condamné à rester emmuré entre quatre murs de peur que le ministère ne l'attrape. Mais c'était justement pour éviter qu'il ne retourne dans cet enfer qu'était Azkaban et qu'il ne connaisse le baiser du Détraqueur ; c'était pour son bien. Le ministère, aveuglé par la peur, qui préférait ne pas voir que Voldemort était de retour. _Quels idiots, ils allaient tous les faire perdre eux aussi avec leurs agissements stupides ! _

Pour Remus, même la mort avait des aspects de douceur auxquels il aspirait parfois. La vie n'était composée que de souffrances... Larmes et douleurs, quelques joies parfois, mais qu'était-ce une seconde de bonheur en comparaison d'une minute de souffrance ? Une minute pendant laquelle l'on souffrait, était assez efficace pour vous blesser à vie sans que cela soit guérissable...

Le bonheur, quant à lui, n'était qu'éphémère, et son bonheur à lui c'était ses amis. Il n'avait plus que cela à quoi se raccrocher... Et il avait comme l'impression qu'il finissait par tous les perdre au fur et à mesure. Il commençait à croire qu'il était vraiment maudit...

En fait, non, il ne commençait pas seulement à le croire ; cela faisait des années qu'il se le disait... En plus de cette malédiction qui le poursuivait, mais qu'à cause de cela... Sa lycanthropie n'était que le déclencheur de tout... Il aurait pu espérer être comme les autres sans cela, sans ce maudit jour où il se fit mordre par Greyback. Il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres, il ne pouvait vivre normalement, il vivait toujours dans la peur de voir le dégoût ou le mépris dans les yeux des gens. Et le pire était qu'il perdait tout au fur et à mesure...

Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Nymphadora Tonks, une jeune femme qui respirait vie et qui était l'espoir d'une génération, vive, enjouée, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle tenait à s'accrocher à lui, lui qui n'était qu'une âme maudite depuis bien des années...

Il ne la voulait pas maudite à son tour ; il essaierait de lui faire comprendre... Elle avait le droit à une vie. Il ne savait pourquoi cela semblait lui tenir tant à cœur mais il tenait à faire tout son possible pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise. Elle ne devait pas s'accrocher à lui, et dans son cœur, dans son esprit, dans le reflet de son regard, il y voyait une lueur d'une étrange _admiration_ qu'il n'aimait pas, qui le mettait mal à l'aise... Et le pire était qu'il avait peur que la cause soit bien ce qu'il craignait : c'est-à-dire qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Vous me direz, il se faisait sans doute des illusions mais tous ces signes le faisait penser ainsi et il vait peur, car il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces choses-là. Il n'avait jamais su.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Trapped. **

« Oh,Tonks c'est magnifique ! »

C'était la voix de Molly qui venait de s'exclamer. La jeune Auror ne s'était certes pas attendue à telles réactions de sa part et elle demeura un long moment incapable de dire un mot. Elle se contenta de laisser Molly l'entourer de ses bras comme elle l'aurait fait de ses vrais enfants et la serrer contre elle alors qu'elle semblait véritablement ravie par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Tonks ignorait alors que c'était une chose qui ne la surprenait qu'à moitié, ou quelque chose qu'elle avait attendu comme inévitable...

Au fond d'elle, Tonks se sentit encouragée à l'encontre de ses sentiments, même si, si la réaction de Molly avait été toute autre, cela n'aurait en rien changé ce qu'elle ressentait.

La savoir toutefois de son côté lui donnait espoir...

Cela lui donnait une raison de plus d'espérer... Car elle savait bien que trop de choses les séparait tous deux et, depuis plusieurs jours elle se posait pas mal de questions... Elle était plus jeune que lui, se pensait le total contraire à lui mais elle l'aimait. Treize ans cela paraissait vraiment pour certaines personnes et si, elle, cela ne la dérangeait, si c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, Remus y verrait sans doute des inconvénients. Premier point. Le second point était qu'il était loup-garou... Et de même, si cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, et ne la dérangerait jamais, il n'en était probablement pas de même pour Remus... Sans compter qu'il trouverait peut-être encore d'autres raisons ?

Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était de la sincérité de ce qu'elle ressentait et grâce à cela, elle se savait capable de surmonter des montagnes pour Remus. Elle était jeune certes, mais l'âge n'avait rien à voir dans les sentiments et la manière de les ressentir... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant de se poser des questions. Lorsque Molly la relâcha, elle continua de la regarder, incrédule, et lorsqu'elle se fut reprit, elle demanda...

« Vraiment ? Tu trouves... ? Je ne sais pas... »

« Évidemment que c'est merveilleux ! Et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ma chérie. » Et le sourire qu'elle lui envoya à cet instant la prit complètement au dépourvu... « C'est merveilleux à la fois pour toi, et pour Remus ! Je l'attends depuis des mois ! »

Comme Tonks sembla littéralement avoir perdu la parole alors qu'elle prenait conscience que Molly devait avoir deviner ce qui se passerait, et qu'elle l'avait sans doute deviné sans nul doute avant qu'elle-même ne s'en rende compte, Molly ajouta avec toujours ce sourire illuminé sur son visage...

« Tonks, Tonks, je suis une mère avant tout, j'ai eu six garçons et une fille, je connais ça par cœur. Sans compter que j'ai été jeune comme toi moi aussi. »

La jeune Auror dût admettre alors la vérité... Molly surplombait tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser d'elle auparavant... Elle était encore plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait pour savoir à l'avance ce qui risquait de se passer entre telles et telles personnes.

« Je t'ai observée... Pas besoin non plus d'être devin pour deviner bien vite ce qui se passe dans tes pensées, ni même besoin d'être Occlumens. »

Les deux femmes finirent par éclater de rire ensembles... Finalement, cela faisait vraiment du bien de se confier un peu.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle trouva en Molly la parfaite conseillère, ou plutôt confidente... Si auparavant Molly lui parlait à demi-mots de cela, maintenant elle lui parlait d'égale à égale vraiment, non plus vraiment de mère à fille mais même plutôt d'amie à amie... Et Nymphadora était ravie d'avoir une oreille attentive à laquelle confier tout ce qui avait traversé son esprit pendant des semaines. Molly lui raconta même comment elle et Arthur s'était connue à Poudlard et la magnifique déclaration qu'il avait fini par lui faire... Par lettre tout d'abord. Elle l'avait toujours conservée d'ailleurs et la possédait encore.

Pourtant, il y avait une ombre au paysage... Comme toujours il y en avait.

« Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça en l'air... N'oublie jamais, c'est de Remus dont il est question. Il refusera au début, il fuira même sans doute... Cela fait des années que je le connais et ... »

« Je suis prête à m'accrocher, je suis prête à... »

Molly la stoppa cependant nette dans son élan et interromput la jeune femme dans son enthousiasme soudain. Rougissant d'un seul coup, Tonks noua ses mains entres elles et continua de l'écouter. Pour le coup, Molly semblait s'être transformée en psychologue et cette pensée l'aurait fait rire si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi sérieux.

« Je sais que tu es capable de t'accrocher Tonks. Remus cependant a beaucoup souffert, et souffre encore. Le regard d'autrui sur lui construit son propre jugement de lui-même et il l'aveugle bien souvent, en le faisant penser que rares sont les personnes qui peuvent vraiment l'aimer comme il est, et que même tout amour lui est interdit... Ce qui fait que le bilan n'en est pas toujours positif même s'il est heureux qu'il ait des personnes comme nous à le soutenir. Mais il a beaucoup souffert et a peur de souffrir encore sans aucun doute, même de trop s'attacher aux gens ... Il préférera certainement te repousser, au début... et je ne puis dire pendant combien de temps hélas... Mais garde toujours à l'optique que c'est uniquement pour protéger les gens qui l'entoure qu'il agit ainsi. Cependant, j'espère qu'il saura reconnaître rapidement la chance qu'il a de t'avoir ! »

Ses mots s'imprimaient directement à l'encre rouge dans l'esprit de Tonks ; elle ne les oublierait pas, et essaierait de s'en souvenir chaque fois qu'elle s'adresserait à lui, et elle n'oubliera également pas que cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra, mais qu'elle lui fera comprendre qu'il a le droit d'être heureux lui aussi, et elle voulait être celle qui lui rende le sourire.

« Merci beaucoup pour ces précieux conseils Molly. »

Et sa voix sérieuse trancha nette avec son habituel ton ; Molly en fut consciente. elle était décidée, et plus mûre aussi... Elle n'était pas que la Tonks riant insouciamment de choses et d'autres, elle pouvait elle aussi être sérieuse. Il y avait un temps pour rire ; il y avait un temps pour être sérieux. Et le sujet Remus était certainement l'un des seuls qu'elle ne plaisanterait jamais.

Il était devenu trop important pour elle au fil des semaines.

« De rien. », lui répondit-elle simplement en la prenant pour finir dans ses bras et en espérant que cette histoire finirait par une fin heureuse. D'ailleurs, elle allait en toucher deux mots à Remus... En faisant preuve de subtilité évidemment pour y piocher le vrai du faux. Même à demi-mots, elle parviendrait bien à voir en Remus si Tonks avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de gagner son cœur...

Molly n'avait jamais souhaité qu'une seule chose le plus au monde ; et c'était le bonheur de ses enfants.

_L'Ordre du Phénix était une vraie et grande famille._

« STUPEFIX ! »

« ENDOLORIS ! »

« ATTENTION ! »

Les traits de lumières fusaient de tous côtés ; Nymphadora se jeta sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair de lumière qui jaillit sur sa droite... Grâce à l'avertissement de Remus, elle l'avait échappé de justesse. _S'il n'avait pas été là..._ Mais d'un seul coup elle sentit que l'on se projetait sur elle et dans son dos elle sentit le mur de brique rouge ; un bras s'enroula autour d'elle pour aussitôt la libérer. D'un commun accord, presque sans paroles, ils décidèrent de changer leur défense et l'un et l'autre se mirent de dos l'un contre l'autre, évitant les sorts dirigés l'un vers l'autre...

Tonks jugea cela encore plus dangereux, encore plus stressant... Si elle ratait un sort, c'était Remus qui se l'attrapait et... « Protego ! » s'écria t-elle d'un coup en abaissant soudain sa baguette devant elle pour bloquer le sortilège suivant... _Concentre-toi Tonks !_ Il lui semblait que son esprit était en ébullition et ses mains étaient en sueur... Elle entendit d'autres combats autour d'eux ; d'autres membres de l'Ordre avec d'autres mangemorts... Il apparaissait qu'à priori, Remus l'avait vraiment prise sous sa protection car il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle tout au long de la bataille...

C'était la fin de la journée. Cela avait commencé plusieurs minutes seulement après qu'ils eurent quitté le chemin de Traverse pour entrer sur l'Allée des Embrumes – ils avaient besoin d'ingrédients de potions pour l'Ordre. Ils avaient été prit en guet-à-pens... Remus avait réagi à une vitesse incroyable ; en tous moments d'ailleurs il semblait sur le qui-vive. Une habitude qu'il avait toujours prit avec l'expérience ? Mais maintenant, ils étaient tous dans le même pétrin. Il leur avait suffit d'une seconde de répit pour qu'ils puissent activer leur gallion d'urgence afin de prévenir les autres de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et une autre seconde pour indiquer le lieu sur le gallion.

Arthur, Kingsley, Maugrey étaient aussitôt apparut...

Au cours de la bataille qui semblait durer depuis des heures, l'un ou l'autre camp ne semblant lâcher contre l'autre, Tonks et Remus finirent par se retrouver côte-à-côte par le hasard des choses et dos à dos, à repousser les attaques successives de Bellatrix et Dolohov... Ils ne pouvaient pas voir comment chacun se battait pour l'autre, tout ceci devait reposer sur l'entière confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre... L'ordre se faisait confiance, ils devaient être unis face à l'adversaire... et devrait toujours l'être. C'était la règle d'or de Dumbledore.

_Unifiez-vous... Restez unis mes enfants..._

Il n'empêche que Tonks avait l'impression qu'une très lourde responsabilité reposait sur ses épaules ; elle craignait de faire un faux-pas et de laisser passer un sort entre les mailles qui irait toucher son compagnon de l'Ordre et le blesser ou pire... En ce moment elle doutait de ses capacités à protéger Remus... Sans nul doute était-ce lui qui en était le plus capable.

Elle avait pourtant voulu le protéger, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit quelques jours auparavant ? Et maintenant elle doutait, elle se demandait si elle en était vraiment capable, si elle ne s'était pas sur-estimée. Peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait pas le protéger... Peut-être était-elle juste encore une 'gamine' bercée d'illusions et de rêves qui n'avaient rien à voir dans la réalité... A cette pensée soudaine, son étreinte sur sa baguette se raffermit et elle redoubla d'ardeur et d'un mouvement diagonale de bas en haut, elle bloqua un nouvel éclair de lumière de rouge qu'elle renvoya en direction de Dolohov. La rage au cœur, elle vit son sort toucher de plein fouet Dolohov et elle faillit hurler de joie... Si la situation n'avait pas été encore tendue elle l'aurait fait.

Soudain, il se produisit quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite...

Alors qu'elle se tournait en direction de Remus pour l'aider à combattre Bellatrix, et puis elle rêvait de la combattre, de la voir tomber à genoux, de la voir supplier... Alors que sa baguette se levait, ils virent tous deux une très forte lumière verte venir les envelopper, comme si on venait de balancer une bouteille de gaz lacrymogène ; d'ailleurs cela piquait également les yeux et elle dût les fermer pour éviter que cela ne la fasse pleurer. Elle sentit comme les effets d'un transplanage s'opérer sur son bas ventre et elle eut l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle, ou qu'elle tournait sur elle-même...

Lorsque tout ceci s'arrêta elle tomba par terre, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle sentit sous ses mains le sol et rouvrit les yeux... Constatant le silence autour d'elle, comme si la bataille qui avait fait rage était à présent loin d'où elle était à présent...

A quelques mètres d'elle, elle aperçut Remus qui se relevait tout juste, lui aussi semblant un peu sonné. Retrouvant d'un seul coup la mobilité de ses jambes, elle se précipita vers lui mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, il la fit taire d'un doigt sur sa propre bouche. Il laissa son regard se balader autour d'eux. Tout était désert ; ce n'était pas normal... Il avait une horrible impression au fond de lui, c'était celle de s'être fait piégé.

Tonks s'était arrêtée de son côté sur le coin de sa lèvre inférieure droit où se trouvait un peu de sang... Elle ne pouvait pas en détourner les yeux, et ses entrailles s'en tortillaient. Elle ressentit instantanément un sentiment de culpabilité. Ainsi elle n'avait donc pas réussi à bloquer tous les sortilèges et un lui était arriver en partie... ? Pour Remus, cela semblait être le cadet de ses soucis, et il s'était mis à marcher le long de la rue... Ils se trouvaient encore sur l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, la rue semblait... _Différente_.

Remarquant son absence, Tonks se précipita à sa suite, le rattrapant aussitôt et gardant sa baguette à la main, au cas où. Elle commença à avoir peur ; son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas de bonne augure. A la différence d'elle, Remus semblait conserver son sang-froid et semblait contrôler tout... Seul lui cependant, au fond de lui, savait qu'il n'aimait pas non plus cela. Tonks aurait voulu se rapprocher juste à peu de lui comme si cela avait suffit pour la rassurer mais elle n'osa pas et se contenta de le suivre. C'est alors que dans l'allée silencieuse ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner en échos sur les murs noircis de la ruelle à la réputation infâme ; cette fois-ci, la jeune femme se réfugia dans l'ombre de Remus, se serrant le plus possible dans son dos sans toutefois l'effleurer, bien que l'envie eut été présente.

Un sorcier au visage pâle, assez petit et au regard enfoncé dans ses orbites apparut et passa devant eux, sans leur adresser un seul regard. Il marchait vite, comme s'il voulait traîner le moins possible dans les parages, et il leur adressa simplement un regard suspicieux.

Remus respira mieux lorsqu'il les eut dépassés et se retournant vers la jeune femme, il discerna la même appréhension que lui dans son regard. Dans un geste rassurant, il posa une main sur son épaule… ce qui laissa Tonks frémir sous ce simple contact, bien qu'elle se morigéna de se sentir si faible devant lui ! S'il l'avait sentit, sans doute Remus devait-il penser que cela n'était dû qu'à de la peur.

« Où sommes-nous ? Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi sommes-nous seuls, où sont Fol Oeil, Kingsley, Arthur... ? » Il n'eut pas de mal à percevoir l'angoisse dans sa voix. Lui qui s'était promit de tout faire pour la protéger, il en ressentit l'immense responsabilité en ce moment.

« Je te promets que l'on va trouver ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle essaya de retrouver du courage en le regardant dans les yeux, cela marchait habituellement ; mais là, elle ne parvint pas à y trouver la force nécessaire et cela l'inquiéta. Remus lui adressa un léger sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras, espérant la rassurer, même si lui-même doutait de ses capacités à cela. Déjà se rassurer lui-même semblait vraiment une tâche ardue.

« J'ai peur, pas que pour nous mais pour les autres. Que leur est-il arrivés ? Ça ressemble vraiment à un piège », souffla t-elle le visage enfoui contre son épaule et ne désirant plus d'autres choses à présent que celle de rester là sans bouger... Mais elle le vit s'éloigner et cette fois plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle y vit de la détermination – détermination qu'elle aurait aimé posséder -

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, Tonks. L'inconnu effraie toujours. On va les trouver. »

Et il avait bien l'impression de se trouver quelque part dans l'inconnu. En tous les cas, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été confronté à telle situation auparavant... Voir Tonks ainsi désemparée sembla lui donner la détermination nécessaire pour les sortir de là. _Tous les deux. _Et il espérait ne plus jamais revoir cette lueur dans le regard de Tonks qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il aimait la voir courageuse, rieuse et de bonne humeur... mais pas impuissante et ayant besoin d'être rassurée.

Il ne se considérait d'ailleurs pas comme la personne qui serait capable de pouvoir la rassurer et ce qu'il avait décidé de faire quelques jours auparavant c'était justement d'empêcher ce besoin de grandir en elle...

Malheureusement il ne contrôlait pas la destinée.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Unexpected visitors. **

La jeune Auror releva la tête fièrement. Elle était une Auror, elle avait une formation d'Auror et avait été entraidée par le meilleur des Aurors ! Elle ne devait, ne pouvait pas, se laisser aller à ce point ! Elle avait été entraînée pour faire face à toutes sortes de situations. Elle se força à se ressaisir. Comment donc Remus allait la considérer après s'il la voyait si facilement se laisser aller ?! Elle se promit d'être forte et de réfléchir plutôt à une solution avant de se laisser à désespérer. [i]_Prends exemple sur Remus. Il est toujours maître de lui.[/i] _Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, bien qu'elle eut l'impression que c'était un peu à contrecœur mais elle devait absolument se ressaisir, et elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui et observer autour d'eux, tentant d'analyser la situation comme Maugrey le lui avait apprit.

Remus la vit se reprendre progressivement, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle avait l'air stupide à paniquer ainsi... Cependant, il ne lui aurait pas du tout porté préjudice bien au contraire. Il était de toutes les façons beaucoup trop indulgents envers lui ; plus qu'envers lui-même. Néanmoins il esquissa un sourire puis la suivit des yeux... Elle semblait réfléchir, il en fit de même. Tout d'abord, il fallait se poser différentes questions.

Que s'était-il donc passé lorsqu'il y avait eu cet éclair de lumière verte, lorsqu'ils avaient été tout deux absorbés par ce halo vert...? Ensuite, comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils n'avaient été que les seuls touchés ? De trois, où étaient passés les autres et y avait-il un moyen de les contacter ? Et de quatre, où étaient-ils, eux ? A l'Allée des embrumes bien sûr, mais où étaient-ils vraiment. Car s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'est que ce n'était pas l'allée des embrumes qu'il connaissait – et qu'il avait emprunté parfois il devait l'avouer. Certains ingrédients de potions dont il avait eu besoin par le passé ne se trouvaient que dans une boutique dans cet endroit.

Cette rue lui semblait légèrement différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, et il n'aurait su en dire les raisons précises...

Mais il fallait sortir d'ici. Aller quelque part moins isolé, aller retrouver la civilisation... Il s'approcha derrière Tonks et lui attrapa le bras, la faisant sursauter et se retourner et il lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Il ne faut pas rester là. »

Il la vit hocher la tête et alors qu'il l'entraîna, elle n'opposa même aucune résistance et le suivit docilement. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du chaudron baveur, côté allée des embrumes et y entrèrent. De là leur parvinrent des bruits de discussions ; et automatiquement, Remus se sentit moins oppressé. Là où il y avait des gens, il y avait de l'espoir. Ou pas... En tous cas, c'était mieux que de sentit isolé, vulnérable... Alors qu'ils traversèrent la salle, Tom le barman évidemment les aperçus et reconnaissant aussitôt Remus, il vint à sa rencontre, lui serrant la main en le saluant cordialement. Il semblait avoir relativement moins de rides et être également un peu moins courbé bien qu'il l'eut toujours connu assez courbé...

Il y avait quelque chose chez l'homme que Remus trouva étrange... Comme s'il avait changé ; comme s'il n'était pas exactement le même qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois...

« Bonjour Remus, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tu as une petite mine. Oh, et qui est donc ta jeune amie ? »

Nymphadora resta dubitative devant lui en l'entendant parler d'elle par « sa jeune amie »... Pourtant, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait vu... Presque tous les midis à la pause, elle venait manger ici avec Kingsley... Elle échangea un regard avec Remus qui lui indiqua qu'il était tout autant surprit qu'elle.

« Dora, une... Heu, amie de connaissance. », répondit-il machinalement... Quelque chose lui disait – un mauvais pressentiment – qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas dire son nom exacte...

Tonks eut la sensation de se faire observer au rayon-X par le barman puis lorsqu'il la lâcha des yeux, elle parut soulagée. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas au bout de ses surprises et ce fut à Remus de paraître ensuite interloqué en entendant Tom prononcer les mots suivants...

« Au fait, j'ai vu James et Lily hier, ils sont passés ici avec le petit Harry... Qu'il est adorable ! Juste incroyable, ses yeux ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux de sa mère et... »

Mais Remus n'écoutait déjà plus. _Mais de quoi parlait-il donc ?! _James et Lily n'étaient plus depuis longtemps ! Le lycan avait senti son estomac remonter en vague au fond de sa gorge et il chancela à moitié, sur le coup d'un profond choc. Il ignorait pourquoi Tom lui parlait de James et Lily, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se passait ici, il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait cela de moins en moins, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils devaient tirer cela au clair... Le plus vite possible. Il sentit une main lui agripper le bras et cette fois ce fut lui qui se laissa entraîner par Tonks un peu plus loin. Il ne l'entendit qu'à peine s'excuser auprès de Tom avant de l'emmener Vers l'une des tables au loin. Elle ne parla, pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas assise, et même encore là, elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il se reprenne, se remette de son choc. Entendre prononcer les noms de James et Lily, comme s'ils étaient encore vivants, c'était assurément un gros choc...

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Elle vit Remus se passer une main dans les cheveux et posant les coudes sur la table, il resta le visage entres les paumes. Elle n'osa pas le brusquer et le laisser en tête à tête avec ses pensées, le temps qu'il y remette de l'ordre. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être une aide vraiment utile, mais en même temps que pouvait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire à part attendre ? Elle aurait voulu poser une main sur son bras pour essayer de le faire sortir de sa léthargie... Elle aurait voulu, mais elle n'était même pas certaine que cela aurait marché.

En attendant elle observa autour d'eux ; elle posa le regard un peu partout comme si elle recherchait quelque chose de précis, mais sans savoir quoi... Elle écoutait sans écouter vraiment les diverses discussions autour d'eux ; elle captait des mots par-ci par-là, rien de très intéressant ma foi, hormis des personnes qui se racontaient leur journée... Quoique ce pouvait être intéressant ; des détails importants pouvaient s'y cacher.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

_Un journal_. Un exemplaire de la Gazette. Intriguée, elle se dit que le meilleur moyen de tirer cela au clair était de se référer à un journal, aussi se leva t-elle pour se rapprocher de la table en question et se saisir du journal abandonné ici par ses propriétaires. Le titre du premier article lui sauta aux yeux « Des temps sombres s'annoncent ». Elle lut les premières lignes de l'article en question où il était question de Voldemort qui recrutait de plus en plus de partisans... De plus en plus de meurtres... Ce n'était pas réellement différent à vrai dire de leur époque. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que cela et ce qui lui sauta aux yeux ensuite fut l'intitulé de la date inscrite dans le coin gauche de la gazette... 25 Octobre 1980.

…

_1980 ?! _Sous le coup de la surprise, elle laissa la journal s'échapper de ses mains et il tomba par terre. Cependant, au lieu de le ramasser, elle demeura immobile au milieu de l'allée, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes ; elle aurait voulu appeler Remus, esquisser un mouvement pour ramasser le journal et aller le lui montrer mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger ; elle ne pouvait pas même parler.

C'était impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Ils n'étaient pas... Malédiction, ils étaient à l'époque de la première guerre ? Pourquoi avaient-ils été envoyés ici et comment cela se pouvait-il ?! Qu'est-ce que...

« Re... Re... Remus... » Sa voix ne parvint même pas à dépasser le stade du simple murmure.

Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'initiative de la parole et qu'elle put se remettre en mouvement, elle retourna à la table où elle avait laissé Remus... Elle ne savait pas s'il s'était remis du choc maintenant, mais elle craignait encore plus que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne l'achève cette fois. En même temps, il finirait par l'apprendre d'un instant à l'autre par quelqu'un d'autre... Combien de chances y avait-il pour que Lily et James décident de venir au Chaudron baveur aujourd'hui ? Peut-être aucune. Peut-être une sur mille ou une sur dix. Elle reprit place sur sa chaise. Remus vit automatiquement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le visage de la jeune métamorphomage était d'un livide qu'il en fut effrayé et qu'il crut sur le moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir... Ce fut d'une voix blanche qu'elle lui demanda de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le journal qu'elle était allée récupérer et elle le posa devant lui, scrutant son visage avec une appréhension certaine...

Ce fut un regard vide qu'il releva vers elle et d'une voix où aucunes émotions ne perçaient même si Tonks se rendit compte de son trouble, il hocha lentement la tête... « Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication au fait que Tom les eut évoqués... A moins qu'on lui eut lancé un Oubliettes pour lui modifier la mémoire. »

Une chose qu'elle trouva plus inquiétant encore, ce fut l'apparent calme dont il faisait preuve. Il semblait le prendre bien ; pourtant cela n'aurait pas dû, n'est-ce pas ? Ils venait de débarquer dans les années quatre vingt, deux ans avant le meurtre des Potter ; ils étaient environ un an et demi avant la naissance de Harry ; et... Par Merlin ! Elle... Elle... Elle était née. Elle avait sept ans dans cette époque... Que... Non, la jeune Tonks n'allait pas obligatoirement se reconnaître, et puis elle n'allait peut-être pas non plus se rencontrer, mais elle essaya de s'imaginer ce que cela lui ferait si... Si elle se rencontrait en tant qu'elle, mais à sept ans... Cependant, Remus avait, ici, avait vingt ans... Imaginez si par hasard les deux Remus venaient à se rencontrer ?

Il fallait l'éviter à tous prix.

S'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas changer le temps. Rien... Les conséquences pouvaient en être désastreuses... Imaginez ce qui pouvait se passer si on rencontrait son double ? On croirait à une usurpation d'identité... Ou encore, s'ils essayaient de changer des évènements du passé comme par hasard le meurtre de James et Lily ? Même si c'était évidemment tentant, ils ne devaient pas non. Ils ne devaient rien changer. Pourquoi avaient-ils atterri ici ? C'était bien la question à se poser selon elle... _Pourquoi_.

Non, ce n'était pas normal qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Il était certainement plus que bouleversé...

« Remus... Tout va bien, tu es sûr ? » lui demanda t-elle l'air soucieux, en avançant une main et la posant sur le dessus de la sienne, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson à ce contact. Elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser... Incroyable ! Il était mal en ce moment, elle le savait bien que jamais il ne l'aurait dit - et d'ailleurs pourquoi donc irait-il se confier à elle ? Et tout ce que cela lui faisait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher son contact pour se rassurer elle-même au lieu de le rassurer lui... Non, évidemment c'était faux ; elle cherchait à les rassurer tous deux... Enfin, elle voulait savoir comment il se sentait pour essayer de l'aider au mieux ensuite...

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Tonks s'empressa de ramener sa main vers elle.

« Ça va. », répondit-il.

Elle le savait guère bavard, mais il fallait avouer qu'un, son ton ne semblait guère convaincant et convaincu, et de deux, il aurait pu développer plus. Il devait bien se douter qu'elle s'inquiétait ! La meilleure des choses à faire était d'être sincère avec elle en lui disant précisément s'il allait vraiment bien ou pas, s'il avait surmonté le choc, et bref comment il se sentait ! Avait-il si peur que cela de s'ouvrir à elle ?! Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose... Elle ne demandait pas le monde... Non, en fait elle ne le demandait juste lui... C'était pas grand-chose n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour elle, cela équivalait le monde. Elle avait une confiance en lui, tellement qu'elle aurait voulu que lui aussi ressente une confiance aveugle envers elle. Qu'il se confie à elle, qu'il s'ouvre à elle un peu plus... Elle serait une oreille très attentive, compréhensive. Elle savait qu'elle serait là, toujours... Pour l'écouter.

Mais nous parlions de Remus là, pas d'elle.

« Remus... Il ne faut pas que l'on croise nos doubles... Le passé peut être... »

« Changé, je sais... » Et le timbre de sa voix était sombre.

« Que va t-on faire ? Je veux dire... Comment revenir... ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... Il faudrait déjà savoir pourquoi on a atterri ici, et.. Je pense que j'en connais la raison. Je pense qu'on a été envoyés ici pour se débarrasser au fur et mesure des membres de l'Ordre... On a été piégés à l'allée des embrumes... On se retrouve à deux ici, pendant que nous sommes là on ne peut se battre dans notre époque... Ils ont bien moins de résistances... »

Mais ils sont stupides... Ils n'ont pas pensé qu'en agissant ainsi, ils pouvaient par inadvertance voir et rencontrer leur double. Le futur pouvait être modifié. Ce serait une catastrophe. Personne ne pouvait prévoir les conséquences si jamais le Temps venait à être changeait... Il suffisait d'un petit quelque chose pour tout faire changer...

A moins qu'ils s'en fichent ?

« C'est un peu effrayant de penser qu'on est là, en 1980, dans la mauvaise époque et savoir qu'on peut changer le futur un moment à l'autre... Que va t-on devenir ? Comment vas t-on faire pour..., » lâcha Tonks sans prévenir. Ce qui ne déclencha pas la réaction voulue en faveur de Remus, hormis un maigre sourire qu'il lui fit comme s'il voulait compatir avec elle. Elle avait pensé qu'en avouant elle-même sa peur, il lui aurait alors confié que lui aussi avait peur. Elle savait qu'il avait vraisemblablement peur, ce serait normal, mais à dire vrai elle n'était plus sûre de rien ; il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait... Alors comment savoir ? Était-elle la seule à avoir peur ? N'était-elle par normale...? Était-ce elle qui était trop faible ? Qu'il lui réponde quelque chose par la barbe de Merlin ! N'importe quoi mais quelque chose ! Cependant il ne disait toujours rien, alors elle dût ajouter ensuite...

« … Tu n'as pas peur, toi ? »

« Il est légitime d'avoir peur. C'est ce qui fait que nous sommes humains. »

Confessions à demi-mots...? En fin de compte, avait-il peur ou n'avait-il pas peur ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser avec lui... Elle le vit lui adresser un sourire puis il prit l'air sérieux de celui qui ne prenait pas le problème à la légère – rares étaient les choses qu'il ne prenaient pas à la légère de toutes les façons.


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

First night in the past.

Tonks sentit une pression sur son bras. Elle se raccrocha à celle-ci. Ils avaient payé une chambre pour la nuit, au chaudron baveur, le temps de trouver une solution. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs longues minutes qu'un long silence s'était instauré et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir le briser... Pourtant, c'était le genre de silence lourd qui vous pesait et qu'on n'avait pas envie de laisser continuer. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, son regard enveloppa le sien... Son visage se rapprocha alors du sien et le cœur battant dans la poitrine à tout rompre, elle posa les lèvres sur les siennes...

« Dora ? »

_Hm... Qu'ils aillent au diable, pourquoi fallait-il que quelqu'un arrive à ce moment !_ Néanmoins, on semblait toujours la secouer par le bras et à contrecœur, elle ouvrit les yeux... Elle... Comment ça elle ouvrit les yeux ?

« Dora, tu t'es endormie. »

Cette fois, elle sortit définitivement de son rêve. Un rêve, mais bien sûr... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être d'autre hein ? Elle s'assit. Elle se trouvait sur un canapé... Elle n'avait rêver que la moitié étant donné qu'elle se trouvait réellement dans une chambre du chaudron baveur. Elle tourna les yeux vers Remus qui lui sourit. Elle s'excusa aussitôt mais elle le vit hocher la tête et lui répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Elle était certainement juste fatiguée. Il se remit debout pour retourner s'asseoir à la table où Tom venait de leur apporter à manger. Remus – dans leur époque – était un client régulier d'ici. Après chaque pleine lune, il venait se restaurer ici. Tom, au courant de son 'anomalie' lui servait un bon repas bien chaut et copieux pour le plus modeste prix qu'il pouvait lui faire, quitte à lui faire crédit et lui dire qu'il le paierait quand il aurait le temps. C'était un peu un ami, Tom.

Remus esquissa un sourire avant d'indiquer la place de libre face à lui pour qu'elle y prenne place. Si du moins elle avait faim... Chose qu'elle fit. Toujours un peu confuse toutefois, elle prit place devant lui. Elle avait encore en mémoire des images très vivaces de son rêve et cela n'était pas pour la mettre très à l'aise vis-à-vis de Remus ; pourtant il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit. Même si parfois elle en avait l'impression. Alors elle n'avait aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'étiquette de la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table devant eux... Elle en lut la composition, par contre elle aurait été dans l'incapacité de répéter ce qu'elle venait de lire exactement... Elle lisait sans lire.

« Ça va, tu es sûre ? »

Elle sursauta, releva la tête et sourit pour le rassurer.

« Oh, oui, très bien ! »

_Juste perdue dans mes pensées..._

« Tu avais bien vingt ans, à cette époque ? » lui demanda t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre, mais sans toutefois pouvoir dissimuler son enthousiasme.

« Oui... » répondit-il, soudain tendu et sans pouvoir empêcher un frisson de le saisir. Il n'aimait pas cette idée... Que se passerait-il s'ils venaient à sortir d'ici ? Que se passerait-il si demain ils descendaient cet escalier et qu'il rencontrait... Son double ? Pour ce qui était de Tonks, il n'y avait pas de problèmes ; elle n'avait que six ans ici... Entres les deux, on ne la reconnaîtrait pas forcément. Enfin on pouvait jouer dessus, et il était de toutes façons fort peu probable qu'elle vienne ici sans être accompagnée de ses parents. Il y avait moins de chances pour qu'ils la croisent ici... le mieux étaient qu'ils restent enfermés dans cette pièce, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution... Il devait écrire à Dumbledore, au Dumbledore de cette époque pour lui demander de l'aide... Lui seul pourrait les sortir d'ici. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il serait choqué de voir un Lupin et une Tonks venant d'une autre époque dans la sienne. C'était la personne qui lui semblait la plus apte à ne pas paniquer.

Ne restait plus qu'à savoir maintenant... Quel jour on était.

Dans combien de temps était la prochaine pleine lune ?

Et la chose qui demeurait le plus difficile, était de faire en sorte que Tom n'aille pas divulguer au Remus-de-vingt-ans qu'il l'avait vu ici hier et qu'il l'avait hébergé plusieurs jours dans l'une de ses chambres...

« Ce serait cool de t'apercevoir, à cet âge je veux dire ! Je me demande comment... »

De toute évidence elle avait dit une bêtise car aussitôt croisant son regard effaré, la jeune femme s'interrompit et se tut en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Enfin bien sûr ce n'est pas possible... C'était juste une façon de parler, je ne voulais pas... C'était juste histoire de voir comment... Tu étais... Etant plus jeune... Je sais bien qu'on ne doit pas, et je ne le ferai évidemment pas. Je connais bien les dangers... »

Elle avait baissé la voix au fur et à mesure de ses mots, confuse ; elle n'osa plus dire autre chose. Elle se contenta de manger en silence, même si le silence la mettait mal à l'aise et qu'habituellement elle n'aimait pas laisser le silence s'installer... Pas de sa faute, elle avait besoin de parler... C'était plus convivial non, plus chaleureux ? Mais mieux valait qu'elle garde le silence là... A la place, elle se mit à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le Remus de cette époque. A partir des traits qu'elle connaissait... Sans nul doute que son regard n'avait pas changé. Sans nul doute aussi qu'il paraissait plus jeune bien qu'il paraîtrait aussi fatigué... Moins de cheveux gris... Mais la même chaleur... La même impression de sécurité qui l'envahissait à présent... Et à chaque moment où elle se trouvait avec lui...

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à sourire alors que son regard était posé sur Remus ; un peu trop insistant, un peu trop égaré... Interpellé par son trop long silence et comme brûlé par l'intensité de son regard, il avait levé les yeux et l'observait ainsi très curieusement en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec elle... Elle semblait égarée.

« Ça va bien ? », lui demanda t-il, l'air soudain inquiet.

La jeune femme sursauta, releva les yeux et croisa les siens ; elle sourit et hocha vivement la tête. Elle se hâta ensuite de terminer de manger. Lorsqu'elle reposa ses couverts une fois, Remus lui fit part de ses réflexions. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, il pensait. A croire qu'il pensait toujours cet homme, même en dormant, quoiqu'elle ne pouvait savoir... Tiens, en parlant de dormir, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul lit dans la petite chambre du Chaudron baveur ? Retenant un frisson involontaire, la jeune métamorphomage choisit de penser à autre chose... Elle se concentra sur ce que Remus lui disait. Dès demain, il faudrait essayer de rentrer en contact avec Dumbledore. Lui seul pourrait trouver une solution pour les faire revenir dans leur temps. Ils ne devaient par ailleurs rencontrer personne d'autre de ce monde...

Quand il y pensait, Remus se crispait. Quelque part dehors, le Remus jeune de vingt ans se baladait. A Godric's Hollow, James et Lily vivaient ; Harry était né... Qu'il donnerait cher pour les revoir... Juste une seconde... Qu'il donnerait cher pour revoir tous ces gens qui l'avait quitté voilà maintenant bien longtemps... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Hors de question de simplement approcher à moins de vingt mètres de la maison des Potter et parvenir à les apercevoir... Et s'il s'y voyait ? Les conséquences pouvaient être fâcheuses si leur double apercevait ne serait-ce une partie d'eux-mêmes... Des sorciers étaient devenus fous de cette manière, ils s'étaient entretués... C'était le meilleur moyen de changer le futur. La tentation était là, au fond de lui ; il mourrait d'envie de ne serait-ce emporter quelque chose du passé, une image, un souvenir... Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Quelque chose ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi douloureux à ne pas faire.

Avant de s'égarer une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées les plus tortueuses, Remus y mit fin, prenant conscience soudain de l'heure tardive. Il sourit à la jeune femme face à lui et lui dit tout en empilant leurs assiettes et y mettant les couverts dedans.

« Je propose d'aller au lit. Prends le lit, je dormirai dans le canapé ce soir, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. »

Il s'était déjà levé et s'était dirigé en direction de la chambre ; Tonks sauta sur ses pieds et se hâta derrière lui pour le voir s'approcher de l'armoire. Il en sortit une couverture et se rapprochant du lit, il choisit l'un des oreillers. Après quoi, il se retourna vers Tonks pour constater qu'elle l'avait suivit. Il revint vers elle et en passant près d'elle il ralentit et s'arrêta. En lui disant bonne nuit, il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front. Tonks aurait juré sentir encore ses lèvres bien après qu'elles se furent retirées. D'ailleurs, bien après que Remus fut sortit de la pièce, elle était restée de longues minutes sans bouger, les yeux fermés, le dos appuyé contre le mur, à essayer de redonner un allure régulière aux battements de son cœur, à essayer encore humer la senteur de sa peau... Elle avait l'air bien stupide, se dit-elle... Et elle se félicita qu'il n'y ait personne pour la voir.

Avec une lenteur extrême, elle s'approcha ensuite du lit et se laissa tomber dessus, les yeux fixés toujours sur la porte, imaginant Remus s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures pour s'apprêter à dormir.

Évidemment.

C'était ridicule d'avoir pensé qu'ils allaient dormir dans le même lit, n'est-ce pas ? Ridicule. Bizarrement, la pensée de ceci avait soudain fait son cœur s'emballer follement.


	14. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

_Rencontre inattendue._

Remus avait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi ou à peine lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin . Ce fut cependant avec une grande surprise qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il vit la silhouette de Nymphadora dans le fauteuil en face, elle-même emmitouflée dans une couverture. Couverture qui, d'ailleurs, était tombée pendant la nuit et se trouvait au sol. En silence, il se leva et alla la ramasser. Il en recouvrit ensuite de nouveau, et consciencieusement, Tonks et il descendit dans la salle principale du Chaudron baveur. Un, petit-déjeuner. Deux, réfléchir à un plan pour contacter Dumbledore au plus vite car il était tout simplement impossible qu'ils restent trop longtemps ici. En effet, plus ils restaient longtemps, plus les risques d'être vus étaient accrus. De trois, il avait besoin de réfléchir, pour changer.

Nymphadora bougea dans son sommeil seulement quelques minutes après qu'il soit sortit de la pièce et c'est à moitié réveillée qu'elle se retrouva dans ce fauteuil... Tout d'abord étonnée, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait décidé. S'il ne dormait pas dans un lit, alors elle non plus. Soyons solidaires ! Ce n'était pas un caprice de petite fille ; ils étaient juste coéquipiers dans l'Ordre, alors ils étaient une équipe. En tant qu'équipe, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Même s'il s'agissait de dormir dans un lit... Et puis, le lit lui avait parut beaucoup trop froid, toute seule dedans... Elle voulait juste lui tenir compagnie dans le salon, était-ce mauvais ? Même s'il dormait déjà lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue sur la pointe des pieds. Guère étonnant, il avait toujours l'air si fatigué...

Ne le trouvant pas dans la pièce, elle en conclut qu'il avait dû descendre. Elle l'imita donc. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'oeil autour de la salle pour trouver la table, au fond, où il s'était installé. De dos. Oh, elle avait une idée... Tonks ne changera jamais que voulez-vous. Elle avança le plus doucement possible et lorsqu'elle arriva derrière lui, elle fit claquer un bisou sur sa joue en guise de bonjour – et elle lui banda les yeux de ses mains en disant, d'une voix enthousiaste :

« C'est qui ? »

Pas très dur à deviner vous en conviendrez, surtout que cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre à part elle. Il bougonna en retour pour la forme tout en lui répondant toutefois. Puis, lorsqu'elle l'eut contourné et qu'elle se fut laissée tomber sur la chaise face à lui, il ajouta...

« … Honnêtement, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Dans son inconscient, il l'aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Cette voix, ce ton lumineux... Il ne pouvait y en avoir deux sur Terre. Enfin, si, sans doute chez la jeune Tonks de l'époque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à ce moment.

« Que veux-tu manger ? »

« Café, toast avec confiture, ça suffira. », répondit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il lui renvoyait cependant un regard qui en disait long sur la composition de son petit-déjeuner qu'il trouvait bien maigre. Elle aurait pu toutefois lui dire la même chose et elle se fit la promesse de le lui faire remarquer s'il osait le lui reprocher parce que le sien n'était pas mieux. Il n'y avait qu'un café et un croûton de pain sec.

Au lieu de lui dire quoique ce soit, il hocha juste la tête et se levant, il alla commander à Tom ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsqu'il fut revenu s'asseoir à sa place, il lui annonça...

« Je me suis levé plus tôt que toi... J'ai eu le temps d'envoyer tout à l'heure une lettre adressée au Dumbledore de cette époque... J'ai longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, et je doute que ce soit une si bonne idée que cela de sortir de ce toit... On court moins de risques ici de rencontrer certaines personnes... »

«_Remus_...? »

Et d'un seul coup il s'inquiéta. La jeune femme devant lui semblait livide, et ses yeux fixaient quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement pour se figer sur place... Son visage se décomposa en reconnaissant les traits familiers – et bien vivants de James et Lily qui venaient tous deux d'entrer dans le Chaudron baveur. Lily avait un enfant dans leurs bras... Il reprit les sens de la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras qui le força à se retourner. Elle avait raison. Si l'un de ses amis tournait la tête et l'apercevait, si l'un deux croisait son regard, ils le reconnaîtrait forcément... Le sang battant à ses tempes, il se fit tout petit sur sa chaise – si grand était-il...

« Ils s'approchent de Tom et vont le saluer... », lui souffla Tonks en un murmure. Elle, elle pouvait ne pas craindre se faire reconnaître ; ils ne la connaissaient pas dans ce monde. « Là, ils... »

Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait tourné la tête... Il avait tourné la tête et au mauvais moment. Il se mordit la lèvre intérieure au moment même où il vit son regard croiser celui de Lily. Sa voix alors s'éteignit à l'intérieur de sa gorge... Les mots y moururent avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche pour les prononcer...

« Nymph... »

Il avala sa salive. Tonks n'avait eu qu'une seconde pour réagir lorsqu'elle avait vu alors Lily tapoter l'épaule de son mari... Et maintenant ils traversaient la salle vers leur direction. Tonks n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir et elle lui lança un sortilège de métamorphose humaine. Les traits de Remus se modifièrent alors ; comme un tableau qui devint flou au départ... Comme si un peintre s'amusait à reformer un autre visage sur une peinture qu'il avait déjà fait... Comme s'il ajouta des détails, comme s'il en masquait d'autres. Toutes traces de cicatrices disparurent de son visage, ses cheveux foncèrent un peu plus, son regard devint plus sombre... Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle surveillait toujours à côté les Potter se rapprocher... S'arrêter près d'eux.

« Bonjour. »

Et sa voix s'adressait à la jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais son regard se posait sur l'homme... Lily Potter haussa un sourcil. Elle avait pourtant été sûre qu'il s'agissait de leur ami, Remus Lupin... Cette personne ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas ; il avait cependant quelque chose dans le regard... Et pourquoi se contentait-il de les fixer ainsi ?

Remus ne parvint pas même à ouvrir la bouche. Il n'aurait pas été capable de réagir si Tonks ne l'avait pas fait. Il était juste aussi figé qu'un bloc de marbre, même lorsque Tonks lui posa une main sur le bras en essayant de le tirer de ses pensées. Au contraire cependant, il se contentait d'observer ses anciens amis, incapable de pouvoir dire un mot...

« … Je, désolée je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre... », ajouta la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes qui, constata Tonks, ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup à ceux de son fils. Il avait vraiment les yeux de sa mère.

Sans même savoir alors ce qu'elle faisait, Tonks sauta sur l'occasion et se levant d'un bond, elle avança vers Lily, sans démontrer la moindre hésitation et devant un Remus qui n'eut pas même le temps de réagir et l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Il se contenta de l'observer lui dire quelques mots à l'oreille... Ses sourcils se fronçèrent... Etrangement, il appréhendait... Quelle idée avait-elle donc eu ? Lily se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui adressa un sourire – un de ces mêmes sourires dont il avait eu si souvent droit à Poudlard, plein de bonté et de tendresse. Elle s'adressa ensuite à lui et, lui dit... « Nous prenons les choses en mains, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Sans comprendre sur le moment, il tourna la tête vers Tonks comme pour lui demander de lui éclaircir les détails qu'il avait sans doute raté...

Il la vit lui sourire, puis passer derrière lui et lui attraper une main pour le tirer et l'inciter à se lever ; au passage alors qu'il se levait, elle lui glissa dans un murmure... « Fais-moi confiance. » Confiance ? Où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? Doucement, il se força à respirer calmement. Ok il avait confiance en Tonks mais il n'aimait pas vraiment se sentir dans l'ignorance... Surtout dans un plan imaginé par Tonks... Allez savoir ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour lui... Il se leva pourtant et se laissa guider. Tonks avait glissé l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et le tirait en avant plus qu'autre chose. Pour sa part, il avait la gorge sèche et était bien incapable de parler... James et Lily se trouvaient avec eux en ce même moment... Un frisson se propagea au fond de lui... Il aurait vraiment du mal finalement de quitter cette époque ; pourtant il le devait... Il devait repartir ; sa place n'était pas ici.

S'il avait été dans son état d'esprit normal, il se serait hâté de retirer sa main de celle de Tonks. Il s'en serait sentit gêné... Tous contacts humains inhabituels lui faisait si étrange... En ce moment il ne réagit donc pas... Il ne pouvait bien faire qu'une seule chose, c'était se laisser guider. Revoir ses amis là, devant lui, comme s'ils était en vie... C'était un choc. Comment allait-il se sentir lorsqu'ils leur faudrait retourner dans leur époque à eux ?

Il comprit où ils se rendaient lorsqu'ils transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow... A ce moment-là, le rythme de son avancée devint raide et il eut bien du mal à marcher, lui semblait-il... Tonks le tenait toutefois assez fermement et d'une certaine manière le fait de la savoir là lui donna un peu de courage. Comme un fantôme qui revient sur des traces du passé, il se vit alors franchir, à la suite des autres, la maison accueillante des Potter, aujourd'hui en ruine... Dans son époque du moins.

« Alors, pour le moment, vous dormirez à la chambre à l'étage. Cela ne devrait durer très longtemps ; nous allons contacter Dumbledore dès ce soir... Sans doute que demain il sera en mesure de vous voir... Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger bientôt ! »

Lily les avaient conduits jusqu'au salon où ils prirent place et Harry était assis sur ses genoux, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur les deux invités dont l'une tenait fermement la main de l'autre dans les siennes – presque comme si elle répugnait la lâcher. Elle mit cela sur le fait que c'était juste une manière de rassurer son ami mais elle sentit quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose d'étrange... Il y avait comme une sorte d'émotion retenue entre eux deux.

Remus, quant à lui, regardait autour de lui... Ils étaient dans son salon. Cela faisait si longtemps... Au moins treize ans. Il avait une impression étrange en lui. Revoir cette décoration si familière...

« Je vous remercie... », répondit-il, en souriant, et pendant un instant une sorte d'éclair passa dans le regard de Lily. Comme s'il lui avait semblé reconnaître ce genre de sourire sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà mais Remus fut heureux qu'elle ne s'attarde pas...

« Je vous en prie, c'est un honneur de vous aider. »

Remus n'avait jamais oublié combien la maison des Potter était accueillante – qui plus est, officiellement, il ne les connaissaient même pas et pourtant, ils eurent droit aux honneurs de la table et du gît ce soir-là.


	15. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14 : **

It feels like my feelings are changing...

Remus ne dormait pas. Une chambre à l'étage leur avait été gentiment prêtée... Précisons qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit... Il n'osait même penser que James et Lily ait pu penser qu'ils étaient ensembles... Enfin, peut-être après tout, Remus, sous cette apparence, semblait bien plus jeune. Cela se pourrait, et étrangement, cette pensée lui faisait soulever l'estomac et un léger frisson le traversait de pars en pars.

Il ne dormait pas. Il avait élu domicile dans le fauteuil de la chambre, dans le coin près de la fenêtre. Pendant il ne savait combien de temps, il s'était contenté d'observer Tonks dormir. Elle dormait sur le dos et sa poitrine était soulevée par une respiration régulière et paisible. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et le rythme lent de sa respiration semblait presque l'apaiser lui-même... Il avait ensuite passé quelques temps à regarder au-dehors, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, laissant sa tête basculer sur le dossier du fauteuil. C'était aux alentours de trois heures.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il constata qu'il était toujours dans ce fauteuil où il s'était posée la veille au soir et qu'il n'en avait pas bougé. Il tourna la tête vers le lit. Nymphadora dormait encore, d'un paisible sommeil. Au souvenir de son rêve alors, une lueur effrayée traversa ses yeux et un moment ses mains se mirent à trembler... Il s'exhorta cependant à se lever et constatant que la couverture de la jeune femme avait légèrement glissé il la lui remit correctement, laissant ses yeux s'attarder un peu plus sur la peau blanche de ses épaules que ses doigts venaient de frôler alors qu'il lui venait de reposer la couverture correctement sur elle... Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à reculer de plusieurs pas ; il se prit ensuite la tête à deux mains et alla passer sa tête à la fenêtre. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Sans doute n'était-ce qu'un moment d'égarement... Sans doute, car il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible.

Il secoua la tête. Non mais que lui était-il arrivé soudain ?! Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir violé l'intimité de la jeune femme endormie en cet instant ! Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas toucher à cette couverture... Mais il n'aurait pu la laisser cependant découverte. Bon, bref, ce n'était pas un détail digne d'intérêt ! Il fallait l'oublier. Sans doute la fatigue, la tension qu'il ressentait en lui-même vis-à-vis de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait... Le fait que... Un haut-le-corps le saisit. Il lui semblait, en présence de Tonks, expérimenter quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. C'était étrange... Étrange et perturbant.

« Bonjour Remus ! »

Chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard ambré, elle semblait transportée ailleurs... Elle se sentait étrange, envahie d'une félicité sans nom... Elle pourrait tout oublier, lorsqu'elle laissait son regard plonger dans le sien... Mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ! Sinon il allait se rendre compte de quelque chose... Il n'y avait pas de risques remarque, il ne remarquait jamais rien... Concernant les choses qu'il imaginait impossible du moins.

Automatiquement à l'interpellation de Tonks, il sortit de ses pensées et focalisa son attention sur la jeune femme qui venait de se réveiller et qui le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait bien avoir dormi en tous cas et semblait en pleine forme... Instinctivement il sourit. Il avait tendance à avoir le sourire plus prompt lorsqu'il la voyait en forme... Ça non plus évidemment, cela ne voulait rien dire du tout. Il agissait de même avec n'importe qui d'autres de ses amis, par conséquent c'était habituel chez lui.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda t-il avant de se lever – sans savoir réellement que faire.

« Bien, merci... Et toi? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Inutile de l'inquiéter en lui disant qu'il avait peiné à s'endormir... Pas la peine de l'inquiéter avec cela. Et puis, cela n'avait réellement aucune importance. Il se savait inquiet vis-à-vis de ce qui leur arrivait, il se posait beaucoup de questions... Aussi était-il normal qu'il ait des troubles du sommeil. C'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il était inquiet. Mais il n'irait pas le lui dire... Cela ne servait à rien du tout de se morfondre ; il fallait trouver une solution... Et voir Dumbledore de cette époque déjà. Après ils pourraient penser à se morfondre, mais Remus avait une infinie confiance au vieil homme. Il trouverait une solution. Aussi n'allait-il pas inquiéter Tonks avec cela... Il y avait également le fait qu'il répugnait à faire disparaître ce merveilleux sourire de son visage.

Sa baguette se tendit mais aucun mot ne se formula sur ses lèvres. Le visage livide, la jeune femme ne pouvait bouger, en proie à la plus intense horreur dont elle n'avait jamais été victime... Sa main tremblait, des larmes embuaient ses yeux et alors qu'elle essayait de prononcer la formule qu'elle avait en tête mais qui ne parvenait à sortir, Tonks se sentit ridicule... Ce n'était pas difficile à la fin de prononcer une formule. Il fallait qu'elle se persuade... Elle devait se persuader que ce n'était qu'une image, ça n'était en rien la réalité... Elle allait se reprendre, elle devait se reprendre...

Absolument.

« Ri... Riddi... »

Sa voix tremblait, restait faible. Elle connaissait le sort, elle savait qu'elle le connaissait, mais elle semblait momentanément l'avoir oublié. Elle était glacée de terreur. Les pâles silhouettes des gens à qui elle tenait le plus se trouvaient devant elle, allongées, livides... Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine... Lorsque le cadavre de Remus apparut à son tour, elle fut sur le point de craquer et au lieu de trouver la force de se reprendre au contraire, elle s'écroula au sol, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes et se roulant en boule. Elle fut également incapable de retenir ses larmes. Un tel état de faiblesse ne l'avait jamais autant prit ; elle avait froid à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit que ce n'était pas la réalité qui se trouvait devant lui... L'épouvantard allait gagner. Elle sentit ses membres trembler et elle se sentit tressaillir de tout son corps.

Tonks dormait. Elle n'avait jamais fait aussi perturbant cauchemar ; cauchemar qui plus est duquel elle ne parvenait à se réveiller. D'habitude, elle se réveillait toujours au moment le plus critique, au dernier moment. Là, elle n'arrivait pas à en sortir, comme si l'on souhaitait la garder prisonnière de ses images... Même la voix qu'elle entendit soudain l'appeler lui paraissait lointaine. On la secouait, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller. C'était comme si elle se trouvait ligotée, attachée avec des chaînes et qu'on la forçait à rester dans un lieu sombre et froid et que dehors, il y avait la lumière... Comme si que, dehors, tout le monde la recherchait, mais qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de crier quelque chose pour qu'ils sachent qu'elle était là, invisible à leurs yeux.. Et alors les larmes finirent par se mettre à couler abondement sur ses joues.

Remus ne savait réellement pas que faire d'autres pour l'extirper de son sommeil. Bien qu'il l'appelait par son nom pour qu'elle se réveille, bien qu'il la secouait doucement également, elle ne se réveillait pourtant pas... Son visage livide, et des larmes coulant sur son visage, elle lui faisait vraiment peur... Et cela lui lacerait le cœur. Il n'aimait pas voir les autres souffrir. Il aimait leur apporter son soutien, son réconfort.

« Nympha... Tonks ? » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque en continuant de la secouer doucement. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, s'extirpant de son cauchemar enfin et il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de lui sauter au cou. Son corps tremblait contre lui. Elle continuait de sangloter contre son épaule... Il ne savait pas que faire... Finalement, il lui tapota doucement le dos, essayant de la rassurer tant bien que mal même s'il doutait sincèrement de ses capacités à cela.

C'est alors que, par elle ne savait quelle miracle, le cauchemar prit fin et elle ouvrit les yeux. La première personne qu'elle vit fut le visage de Remus. Elle lui sauta au cou où elle continua de pleurer sur son épaule tout en essayant de se rassurer. C'était un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar... C'était fini. Il était là, elle se tenait contre lui ; elle n'avait plus rien à craindre... Elle ne pouvait cependant calmer les sanglots incontrôlables qui la secouait mais une chose en plus de la frayeur se libérait en elle : du soulagement. Peu à peu, ses sanglots se tarirent, ses larmes s'espacèrent...

… Mais personne ne parla. Remus n'osait bouger, et Tonks n'avait aucune envie de parler. Elle n'arrivait même pas à avoir honte de se laisser aller ainsi en plus. Tout ce vers quoi ses sens tendaient, c'était rester là où elle était, contre Remus. Elle se serait par contre sentit honteuse si elle avait dû lui expliquer son cauchemar, mais en quelques sortes elle était rassurée qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions. Il ne posait jamais de questions d'ailleurs... Jamais. Même lorsqu'elle aurait voulu parler. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait chez lui... On était certain qu'il n'allait pas vous poser toutes les questions gênantes auxquelles on ne voulait répondre. Il laissait les autres parler s'ils le voulaient. Il ne forçait jamais rien...

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les Potter étaient des gens vraiment très sympathiques, songea Tonks, et elle leur en était d'autant plus reconnaissants qu'ils avaient su donner une chance à Remus en le faisant se considérer comme une personne normale qui avait le droit lui aussi des amis. D'ailleurs, pendant le repas, la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment très attentive à ce qui se racontait... Non... Non, en fait, son regard se portait souvent vers Remus pour y déceler alors une lueur pour une fois qui était autre que de la tristesse... Il avait certes toujours l'apparence de la personne en lequel elle l'avait transformée, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait le même regard que le vrai Remus... Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir briller étrangement, et en même temps, cela achevait de le mettre de bonne humeur... C'est alors qu'elle se demanda quel serait son état d'esprit lorsqu'ils devraient repartir ?... Voudrait-il rester ? Pourrait-il...

Non, il ne pouvait pas rester évidemment, c'était absurde, et il le savait lui-même. Et puis, il y avait déjà un Remus ici. Lui, appartenait à cette époque, cet autre Remus, mais pas le Remus qu'elle connaissait. Mais rien que pour voir perdurer cette lueur dans l'éclat de ses yeux, elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester ici... Ou du moins elle aurait espéré qu'il y ait encore Lily et James dans leur époque... Ne pouvaient-ils changer le cours du passé et prévenir de ce qui se passerait moins d'un an plus tard...?

Peut-être pourraient-ils éviter la tragédie... ?

Tonks fit son possible pour se raisonner. Non, ce n'était pas possible. En décidant de changer ce détail, cela pouvait perturber plus d'une chose dans le futur, dans leur présent à eux... Ils ne pouvaient savoir ce qui serait changer.. Les conséquences pouvaient en être très graves...

Pourtant, elle regrettait que ce ne soit pas possible...

Mine de rien, la bouteille sur la table se vidait à intervalle régulier. Les discussions allaient bon train. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle voyait Remus rigoler autant... Sauf avec Sirius? En tous les cas, il ne semblait pas qu'avec elle il avait déjà rigolé autant. Brusquement, une amère déception apparut au fond d'elle et elle voulut monter se coucher. Demain, ils devaient être prêts. Ils allaient voir Dumbledore... Il allait certainement trouver une solution. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà trouvée. La jeune femme soupira doucement. Oui, elle était un peu jalouse quand même... Qu'il s'amuse autant...? Il lui souriait souvent... Mais il ne semblait pas aussi détendu. Ou peut-être était-ce les cinq verres qu'il avait avalé qui avait cet effet libérateur sur lui...? Quoique James était sûrement pas mieux. Pourtant, il était lucide oh oui, Remus était toujours lucide de toutes façons. La seule chose qui pouvait indiquer qu'il avait bu un peu était cette lueur dans son regard ambré et également le fait que ses épaules paraissaient plus détendues...

Aux alentours de minuit finalement, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Tonks fut heureuse de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Enfin, dans leur chambre. Il s'était déjà laissé tomber sur le canapé où il s'apprêtait à passer la nuit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule... Et automatiquement ses pieds firent demi-tour. En fait, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle vint prendre place au fond du fauteuil face au canapé où il était. Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne demie-heure encore. Remus parlait librement... Comme si ses douleurs passées n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir et que tout semblait plus léger, il se mit même à raconter des anecdotes sur l'époque où il était à Poudlard... Et bien entendu, avec Sirius et James aussi. Il était détendu. Elle aurait souhaité le voir toujours ainsi... Et le fait qu'elle soit seule à profiter de cela en fait, semblait plus encore la combler. Là, c'était avec elle qu'il parlait librement, qu'il riait...

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite? » disait-il alors qu'elle buvait littéralement ses paroles, les yeux fixés sur lui sans ciller.

« … Nous avons échappé à Rusard, mais Miss Teigne était toujours sur nos pas – disons qu'elle court bien plus vite que Rusard... Finalement, on s'est crus sauvés en entrant dans une salle de classe. En se retourna pourtant, il est clair que nous n'étions pas tombés en situations moins gênantes... Mimi nous observait en gloussant. Et elle a toujours eu un faible pour James... Tu imagines la suite ! »

Les toilettes des filles. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en voulant échapper à Rusard. Enfin, au moins ils avaient échappé à la retenue, mais va t-en pour échapper à Mimi ! Surtout quand elle vous colle comme de la glue !... Et si l'on tient compte qu'elle est un fantôme, alors c'est encore plus gênant... Enfin, mieux valait Mimi que Rusard. Le plus gênant, était quand Remus lui dit qu'elle avait toujours un faible pour James. Elle imaginait la situation bien gênante surtout pour lui...

Il entendit Tonks éclater de rire. Son rire clair s'étendit jusqu'à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi en se disant qu'elle avait un joli rire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite durant lesquelles aucun des deux ne parla. Ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard, un regard qui s'éternisa, s'éternisa... Ils auraient alors pu rester des heures ainsi ; et ce ne serait pas Tonks qui aurait brisé le lien. Ce fut d'ailleurs Remus qui, d'un seul coup se sentant gêné, détourna les yeux en reprenant ses esprits.

« Nous devrions allez dormir maintenant. »

Tonks hocha lentement la tête, s'excusant par la même occasion d'avoir éclaté de rire – parce que cela avait beau être drôle, s'ils s'étaient fait attrapé par Rusard... Ils auraient bien moins ri.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as un joli rire. », répondit-il en souriant. Elle releva les yeux, croisa son regard. Elle y sembla littéralement scotchée. Le sombre abysse doré de son regard semblait l'avaler entièrement... Et lui faire tout oublier... Tout...

Évidemment, c'était innocent comme remarque. Un ami pouvait ainsi complimenter une amie, mais Tonks sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et ses joues se colorèrent joliment tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux et esquissait un léger sourire.

« Bonne nuit alors ? Nous devons nous lever tôt demain... Pour partir. »

N'était-ce qu'une impression où il lui semblait que son timbre avait une note plutôt sombre ? C'est alors que sans même s'en rendre compte, elle lui demanda... Sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Tu aimerais bien pouvoir rester, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Ne dis pas de bêtises... Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. »

« Oui, mais... Si tu pouvais... »

S'il pouvait refaire, s'il pouvait changer des choses du passé, oui, il le ferait ; oui il resterait... Sans nul doute. Mais le passé était le passé ; le présent était le présent, et le futur était le futur... Et il devait rester le même, quand bien même devait-il bientôt tout perdre, ou presque tout... ne pouvait-il juste leur laisser un mot, un message, dans le but de les prévenir d'être vigilant ?... De ne pas prendre Peter en gardien du secret... Remus se sentit envahit d'un frisson d'effroi. Quel dilemme. C'était vraiment trop tentant...

Tonks ne termina pas sa phrase... Avait-elle envie de savoir en fin de compte ? Telle était la question... Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse... Et puis, elle sentait qu'elle avait plombé l'ambiance avec sa question. Comme d'habitude, il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de maladresse ! Et avec lui, il lui semblait que c'était pire... Il fallait bien sûr qu'elle gâche tout. Va t'en savoir aussi avec Remus ! Elle ne savait jamais vraiment que dire, si ce qu'elle disait était bien... Non, en fait, elle avait toujours la sensation de dire des bêtises, et elle avait peur d'en dire... Nerveusement, elle émit un rire amer, pour se taire l'instant d'après et baissa les yeux sur ses mains en marmonnant un désolée presque inaudible. Quelle idiote.

« Je le sais, tu en aurais envie... », ajouta t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible tout en relevant les yeux et rencontrant son regard. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir près de lui... Mais elle se contenta de rester silencieuse pendant d'interminables secondes. Elle avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait, c'était tout bonnement ridicule dans ses pensées... Que pourrait-elle dire ? Elle n'avait plus rien à dire sur le moment... Elle se laissa juste aller contre lui où elle se serra, posant la tête contre son épaule et fermant les yeux. Peut-être juste pour lui rappeler que quand ils auraient retrouvé leur époque, elle serait toujours là... Qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, ou tout simplement pour d'autres raisons, parce qu'elle avait elle-même besoin qu'il soit là... Elle sentit Remus se raidir sous son geste mais ne recula pas. Elle avait juste besoin de le savoir là, de le sentir... Tout s'effaça en l'espace d'un quart de seconde pour ne plus laisser qu'elle et lui... Elle releva le visage et son regard s'ancra dans le sien pour ne plus le lâcher. Avant qu'elle ait pu le commander, elle se rapprochait déjà et ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes...

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dès qu'il se rendit compte que la distance diminuait entre eux et il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Cependant, il se reprit dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent alors qu'un seau d'eau glacée semblait se déverser en lui. Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, les yeux effarés et essayant de redonner une allure normale aux battements de son cœur. Il détourna les yeux.

« … Je suis désolé. »

C'était une blague, il s'excusait pour quoi ? S'il y avait une personne qui devait s'excuser, c'était bien Tonks... C'était elle qui avait commencé... D'ailleurs, pour l'occasion, elle avait noué ses mains sur ses genoux et fixait son attention dessus, désirant s'enfoncer dix mille pieds sous terre... Elle secoua brièvement la tête en signe de négation. Non, s'il y avait quelqu'un à s'excuser, c'était elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit... Pas du tout... Elle avait senti comme... Le bon moment ? C'était ridicule... Était-ce les quelques verres de liqueur qui lui avait donné plus de témérité pour se laisser aller et agir de la sorte ? Ou était-ce une action totalement spontanée... Sans doute les deux. En tous les cas, elle n'osait plus croiser ses yeux. D'un seul bond elle sauta sur ses pieds et toujours sans oser croiser le regard de Remus, elle s'échappa vers la chambre où elle s'enferma pour venir se laisser tomber sur le lit où elle mit bien des heures à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Remus semblait avoir tout oublié. Du moins il agissait exactement de la même façon qu'avant, sinon en étant encore plus gentil en y réfléchissant... Comme s'il s'en voulait de quelque chose ? Tonks ne sut pas si elle était déçue, ou bien soulagée, qu'il prétende ainsi que rien ne s'était passé... Peut-être avait-il réfléchi comme elle ? A savoir qu'ils avaient dû boire trop de liqueur la veille, chose qui leur avait fait tourné la tête ? Seulement, Tonks savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait nul besoin d'un quelconque alcool pour que Remus lui fasse tourner la tête... Sa simple présence suffisait à l'enivrer et bien vite, elle avait développé un besoin incessant de simplement être près de lui...

Remus était réveillé bien avant elle le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il se trouvait à la même place sur le canapé où il se trouvait la veille lorsqu'elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il semblait réfléchir et Tonks hésita longuement à signaler sa présence.

Songeur, Remus avait eu la nuit entière pour réfléchir, et il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien eu. Rien qui ne méritait une attention particulière du moins. C'était tout bonnement car ils n'avaient pas été vraiment eux-mêmes le soir dernier. Il n'y avait rien eu. Entres amis, des accidents de ce genre pouvait arriver... Car il était hors de question d'accepter que Tonks puisse être autre chose qu'une amie. Ce n'était même pas à lui qu'il pensait en affirmant cela, c'était à Tonks. A elle. Rien qu'à elle. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçue la première fois au Square Grimmaurd et dès leur première mission ensembles, il s'était promis de la protéger... Mais progressivement, il avait semblé que Remus avait perdu le contrôle sur l'évolution de leur relation.

Si parfois il avait été tenté de lire ses pensées en essayant de voir ce qu'elle pensait de lui, s'il lui faisait peur – car oui, Remus se débrouillait un peu dans le domaine de l'occlumancie et Légilimancie -, il s'était toujours retenu. Habituellement, il n'avait même pas besoin d'en faire usage. Le mépris, il le lisait aussi facilement sur les visages ou dans les yeux que si c'était écrit sur les pages d'un livre. Avec elle il avait su que c'était différent... car au premier abord, il n'avait pas su voir ce qu'elle pensait de lui... Certes, elle ne savait pas au début. Elle ignorait qui il était... Mais même, il avait semblé lire de la curiosité à son égard. Même lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, grâce ou à cause du ministère, son opinion n'avait semblé changer... Ce qui l'avait troublé, c'était une certitude. S'il avait été tenté un jour de lire ses pensées, juste pour se rassurer de son opinion à son encontre, il n'avait jamais pu. Pourquoi donc ? Il sentait qu'elle était différente et il avait trop de respect pour elle. Elle exerçait une étrange attraction sur lui... Une étrange attraction qui faisait qu'il avait presque peur de lui. C'était étrange, et il était effrayé de comprendre... Il repoussait l'inévitable au plus loin qu'il le pouvait.

Silencieusement, il secoua la tête et sortant de ses pensées. [i]_Allez Remus, cesse donc ces tortueuses pensées. Elle ne va sans doute pas tarder à se réveiller ; tu ferais bien d'être prêt_.[/i] Et puis, vous n'allez sans doute pas tarder à partir pour aller voir Dumbledore... Bientôt vous serez chez vous, dans votre monde... Chez vous... ce mot sonnait étrange à ses oreilles... [i]_Ici aussi, c'était chez lui...[/i]_ D'un certain côté. Il se ressaisit. Ils allaient rentrer dans leur monde enfin...

Et puis... Il y avait autre chose. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire... Toutefois, son inquiétude quant au fait que la prochaine pleine lune approchait, grandissait considérablement... Il fut par conséquent bien silencieux ce matin-là car une angoisse réelle le torturait. Mais sans doute que Tonks se rendrait compte d'elle-même que la pleine lune approchait. Il suffisait après tout qu'elle jette un coup d'œil sur un calendrier pour le voir... Lui, il n'avait même pas besoin d'un calendrier pour le savoir. Il avait comme une horloge interne. Il savait. Au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose se rapprochait inévitablement... Ses muscles commençaient à se sentir crispés, il ressentait une raideur dans tous son corps, comme s'ils appréhendaient déjà la transformation à venir. Deux semaines avant, il le sentait, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas lui en parler ; il ne l'inquiéterait pas avec cela... Il voulait la protéger. Il ressentait une indicible volonté de la protéger... Une inexplicable volonté d'instinct protecteur...

Et puis ils allaient bientôt rentrer n'est-ce pas. Il serait en mesure de prendre de la potion Tue-Loup qui l'attendait. Il aurait le temps ; ils ne resteraient pas ici pendant deux semaines... Il se hâterait ensuite de prendre sa potion et tout irait bien... Tout allait bien aller. D'ici quelques jours sans nul doute ils allaient rentrer. Il faisait confiance à Dumbledore en cela. Il avait une grande confiance au vieil homme ; et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Il l'avait un jour sauvé en quelques sortes. Dumbledore trouverait une solution oui. Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà trouvée.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'était que Tonks était déjà réveillée et qu'elle observait en silence, de loin, sans oser se rapprocher, et elle savait... Elle savait que quelque chose le tourmentait... Mais quoi ? Il était si secret...


	16. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15 : **Bloqués dans le passé.

Il neigeait ce matin-là. Un doux manteau neigeux tapissait le paysage dehors et Tonks se trouvait près de la fenêtre à simplement observer. Elle ne voyait cependant rien, elle qui aimait pourtant la neige, elle qui l'adorait... Elle semblait la regarder tomber sans vraiment la voir.

Le soir tombait doucement mais le paysage neigeux rendait tout plus clair qu'il en l'aurait été le cas si le sol n'avait été recouvert d'une couverture neigeuse nacrée. C'était étrange. Quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien trouverait cette situation étrange car au lieu d'aller jouer dans la neige elle-même, elle restait plantée devant la fenêtre à observer dehors, sans avoir la moindre envie de rejoindre les Potter et leur fils à jouer dans la neige. Même Remus y était et observait de loin Harry jouer. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeils vers la maison, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle viendrait les rejoindre car, en effet, elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait un truc à faire avant de descendre elle-même. Pourtant, elle n'en avait guère envie. Les derniers mots de Dumbledore résonnaient dans son esprit. Ils l'avaient vus il y a de cela une semaine et depuis aucune nouvelle. Il leur avait dit travailler à un moyen de les ramener à temps dans leur époque... Et il avait encore quelques ennuis à voir. Tout n'était pas encore prêt. Seulement, cela faisait une semaine de cela... Tonks s'inquiétait et elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser aujourd'hui. Elle semblait avoir laissé la Tonks de son époque derrière elle... La Tonks qui riait et s'amusait à faire rire les gens.

Sans compter que Remus et elle n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux une semaine environ auparavant et cela lui pesait bien qu'elle ne veuille l'admettre – ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Bien sûr, il devait penser que c'était une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire – du moins était-ce que Tonks en avait déduit par son attitude indifférente – mais Tonks ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en trouver déprimée.

Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que même les blagues de son cousin qui l'énervaient lui manqueraient tant ! Surtout celles dont elle était l'objet. Elle voulait le voir ; ses parents lui manquaient cruellement aussi... Elle voulait se confier à Molly... Remus ce n'était pas la même chose. Molly c'était la mère de l'Ordre et avant tout une femme ; elle comprenait ses sentiments... Ce n'était pas avec Remus qu'elle irait parler de ce qu'elle ressentait n'est-ce pas...? S'il savait... Comment réagirait-il ? Elle ne savait pas et elle avait peur de le savoir... Molly lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas facile, qu'il n'accepterait pas au début... Pendant combien de temps ? Devait-elle tout dire ? Devait-elle le garder pour elle ?... Et quant à sa famille, elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'inquiétude de ses parents... Certes, elle n'était pas seule ; et ils se doutaient peut-être certainement qu'elle se trouvait avec Remus... Cependant, le manque persistait.

Pour la énième fois, elle vit Remus au fond du jardin lever la tête vers elle, vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle se situait. Sans aucun doute qu'il la vit. Elle ne bougea pas. Il levait la tête vers là où elle était ; il sembla hésiter un instant avant de faire demi-tour et de venir vers la maison... Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit de la porte de chambre et des pas furtifs sur le plancher. Elle sut qu'il s'était arrêté derrière elle, à quelques mètres.

« Tu ne veux pas aller dehors ? »

Elle se retourna lentement, rencontra le regard fatigué du lycan. Les effets de l'avant-transformation commençaient à se faire sentir et il se sentait bien plus fatigué depuis ce matin, comme si quelque chose cherchait déjà à sortir de lui-même, de gré ou de force. Dumbledore lui avait fourni un flacon de potion Tue-Loup, mais le flacon n'était pas très grand... Il en avait déjà utilisé une grande partie ces trois derniers jours. Il restait une semaine avant la pleine lune.

« Ça te ferait du bien sortir dehors, tu sais. » ajouta t-il encore comme il ne reçut aucune réponse. Cette fois, il la vit hocher la tête, sans toutefois répondre quoique ce soit. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, et il ne savait pas réellement que faire à vrai dire... Il ne savait pas s'y prendre pour réconforter les autres... Et il avait l'impression que tous les conseils qu'il dirait tomberait juste à l'eau. Il pouvait lui dire – encore – qu'ils allaient bientôt revenir dans leur époque, mais lui-même se posait la question.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et décida de se rapprocher. Lui saisissant la main avant de l'emmener s'asseoir sur le canapé – en espérant qu'elle se détende un peu, il s'assit face à elle. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle reste silencieuse. Cela durait voilà une semaine. Lui, c'était normal. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup et n'exprimait jamais vraiment en entier ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais elle, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Il fallait qu'elle extériorise... Il fallait qu'il la convainc de se laisser aller. Peut-être ferait-il mieux par commencer à parler de sa propre angoisse ? Cela pourrait-il l'aider à se débarrasser elle-même ?

« Tonks... Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. D'habitude, on ne peut pas t'arrêter de parler, » ajouta t-il en esquissant un sourire avant que ce dernier ne se fane lorsqu'il vit que cela n'avait même pas fait naître un sourire sur son visage. « Alors, si tu veux dire quelque chose... » Il tenta tant bien que mal de capter son regard mais elle regardait obstinément, ,es mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il dût par conséquent faire tout lui-même et il lui releva lui-même le menton tout en ajoutant, songeur.

« Les cheveux roses te vont bien mieux tu sais. », ajouta t-il en souriant.

Il parvint à recevoir un petit sourire. Bon, elle n'avait pas perdu le mode d'emploi, c'était déjà ça... Elle ne semblait cependant pas d'humeur à parler. Il décida de prendre lui-même la décision et se levant, il l'aida lui-même à se mettre debout. Elle devait prendre l'air dehors. Elle ne devait pas rester à s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Il lui fit un mince sourire puis la forcer à le suivre.

Elle ne réagit même pas... Elle se laissa faire. Remus trouva cela plus qu'inquiétant. Il resserra cependant sa prise sur sa main et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soient rendus dehors. Evidemment, il avait posé une veste sur les épaules délicates avant de sortir. Il hésitait à la lâcher... Comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'évanouisse d'un seul coup ? Il la trouvait un peu pâle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, anxieux, observant l'expression de son visage. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, elle tourna les yeux et rencontra son regard. Son sourire fut un peu forcé, mais sincère. Qu'il ne lâche pas sa main, qu'il ne lâche pas sa main. Surtout pas... Comme si c'était le seul moyen de tenir.

Puis, sa voix lui parvint, comme un espoir inespéré...

« Tu crois que Noël approche aussi... Là-bas? »

Chaque fois que James, ou Lily, ou quelqu'un se trouvaient à proximité – même à vingt mères – ils n'évoquaient leur monde que par le simple qualificatif de « là-bas »... Prudence était mère de sûreté.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Il le pensait oui, mais il ne voulait pas la rendre plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était. Passeraient-ils Noël là-bas ? Passerait-elle Noël avec sa famille...? Sans doute était-ce à cela qu'elle pensait... Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils seraient de retour à ce moment-là, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer lui mentir... Il passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules et l'instant d'après il sentit sa tête se poser contre son épaule. Dans le pire des cas, il ferait en sorte qu'elle passe tout de même un bon Noël s'ils n'étaient pas de retour à ce moment-là. Ils allaient bien trouver un moyen de passer une bonne soirée.

Il s'écarta ensuite doucement et se tournant vers elle, lui proposa en souriant :

« Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de jouer dans la neige. »

Tonks lui rendit un mince sourire et secoua la tête. Non ? Ah, elle allait voir si elle n'allait pas vouloir jouer avec la neige... Et puis de toutes façons, il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle se change les idées – ce n'était vraiment pas son habitude d'être ainsi. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de se baisser et ramasser de la neige qu'il forma en une boule. Il lança cette dernière vers Tonks qui n'eut pas même le temps de se décaler pour l'éviter. Elle la toucha à l'épaule. Remus sut qu'il avait gagné. L'instant d'après, Tonks s'élança à sa poursuite après avoir ramassé elle-même de la neige. Remus prit la fuite poursuivit par la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta net à un moment, se baissa et forma une nouvelle boule de neige qu'il lança juste au moment où Tonks lançait la sienne. Remus s'écarta de justesse pour éviter d'être touché ; Tonks en fit de même... Il était content. Elle riait. Il avait réussi à la faire rire. Alors que la jeune femme s'élançait de nouveau à sa poursuite, Remus reprit sa course...

Pour le moment, il n'y avait plus ni guerre, ni combat, ni rien... Il n'y avait plus que des enfants, ou des grands enfants, qui s'amusaient dans la neige. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle toujours être aussi simple ?

Un éclat de rire retentit. L'éclat de rire clair et distinct de Nymphadora qui parut si mélodieux à l'oreille de Remus. C'était le soir venu et les deux se retrouvaient blottis dans le canapé du salon en bas, dans la maison des Potter. James et Lily étaient montés se coucher peu de temps auparavant, mais eux n'en avaient pas envie tout de suite. Ils continuaient de parler. Remus la trouvait plus détendue. Cela lui avait fait du bien de sortir jouer dans la neige, sauf que...

« Si tu es enrhumée demain, ce sera ma faute... », souleva t-il d'une voix grave.

« Si tu n'était pas venu me chercher, je serai restée à déprimer en haut, » lui répliqua t-elle aussitôt en se haussant un peu pour venir venir lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de se pelotonner contre lui de nouveau dans le canapé.

« Et puis maintenant je n'ai plus froid. », ajouta t-elle et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Passant toutes les journées en seule compagnie de la jeune Auror, il devait avouer qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à elle et que chaque fois qu'elle ne semblait aller bien, il se sentait comme une obligation d'essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas, d'essayer de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et puis si elle était enrhumée – par sa faute - de toutes façons, il serait là pour prendre soin d'elle. Il l'aimait bien oui. Il l'aimait beaucoup. A quel point, il s'interdisait de le penser.

Il la sentit bouger d'un seul coup dans ses bras et il tourna la tête pour voir celle-ci se relever à moitié et s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé à côté de lui, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux en tailleur. Sur son visage était inscrit un curieux sourire qui ne le prédit rien de bon. Allez savoir... Avec la jeune femme parfois, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées tellement elle pouvait être imprévisible. D'ailleurs, même s'il pouvait le faire, il le faisait le moins possible. Occlumancie n'était pas quelque chose à user en toutes circonstances. Jamais il n'en abusait, et il l''en ferait jamais usage sur Tonks, ou sur ses amis, sauf s'il sentait que c'était de leur sécurité ou que leur santé en découlait. Il lui envoya un regard intrigué avant de l'interroger du regard. La jeune femme ne tint pas longtemps silencieuse... Elle finit par laisser tombe, tout naturellement.

« Tu as déjà eu des petites amies, Remus ? »

Un ange passa. Tonks se redressa lentement en réitérant sa question. Remus ne semblait enclin à découvrir cette partie de lui de son passé.

« Allez, dis-moi, c'est juste une discussion comme ça ! Rien d'autres, après je t'embête plus. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire... », l'entendit-elle marmonner d'une voix presque indiscernable alors qu'il faisait attention de regarder ses mains...

Tonks ne le crut. C'était impossible qu'il n'ait jamais eu de petites amies. Tout le monde en avait ! Il n'avait pas quand même jamais essayé d'embrasser quelqu'un quand même ! Elle se planta devant lui, les yeux fixés sur lui et illuminés d'une détermination infaillible.

« Je jure solennellement de ne jamais me servir de tes informations pour arriver à mes fins. » Elle leva sa main droite en l'air histoire de compléter le serment. Remus se contenta de la regarder étrangement... Tonks expliqua brièvement, quelque peu confuse...

« Je... C'est Sirius qui m'a apprit à promettre à la Maraudeur... »

Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il sourit, mais cela lui confirma qu'elle avait 'presque' gagné. Encore un petit regard de chien battu et le tour serait joué... Personne ne résistait jamais... Bingo. Il venait de lui sourire, c'était gagné. Il se mit même à rire avant de répondre, sur un ton plutôt hésitant...

« Et bien, heu... Oui, bien sûr... »

Tonks se mit à pouffer, incapable de se retenir, mais soudain très intéressée. Elle pensait qu'il lui aurait répondu non. Non pas qu'elle croyait qu'il était incapable de pouvoir plaire à une jeune fille - en plus il devait être absolument craquant quand il était jeune, même si aujourd'hui il était celui-là qu'il était,, qu'il avait 'un peu' vieilli... C'était de lui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Et puis de toutes façons, quand il avait dix-sept ans, elle n'en avait même pas dix donc … Mais Remus Lupin, l'homme qui ne parlait jamais de lui, qui était toujours secret sur lui et sur sa vie passée et également vers les autres, qui n'était pas à l'aise avec ; lui, il avait déjà eu des petites amies ! Soudain elle était beaucoup intriguée, et intéressée... En fait, elle était presque déçue. Déçue qu'elle ne soit pas la toute première à être tombée sous son charme... Mais bon, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas tout espérer.

« … Je veux dire... Une fois hein. » ajouta t-il comme si l'expression de surprise qu'il vit sur son visage justifiait une explication. Il ne semblait toutefois pas partant pour parler davantage de lui en tous les cas car il lui retourna la question. Même si c'était probablement pour détourner le sujet de lui, Tonks préféra penser que c'était par intérêt qu'il lui demandait cela... Aussi se hâta t-elle de répondre avec enthousiasme.

« Moi, oh oui, bien sûr, mais rien de très sérieux jusqu'ici... »

Le silence s'interposa par la suite... Trop. Tonks n'aimait pas cela et elle décida de le rompre, de changer de sujets de conversation. Elle sauta sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme et lui saisit les mains. Surprit, Remus ne trouva qu'à obéir et à se laisser entraîner jusqu'à... Il ne savait pas elle l'emmenait et à vrai dire il n'était pas certain de bien le vouloir, mais d'un côté... D'un côté il lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Cependant, lorsqu'elle l'emmena en bas dans la salon et qu'elle se dirigea vers le poste de radio qu'elle alluma et duquel s'échappa de la musique, Remus manqua trébucher en voulant reculer précipitamment. Il en deviendrait presque aussi maladroit qu'elle sur le coup !

« Allez, ça va être amusant ! C'est bientôt Noël ! Les amis ça peut danser entre eux non ?! Allez... S'il... Te … Plaît ! » I Elle s'était approché doucement de lui et puis, s'arrêtant devant lui, elle lui saisit les mains de nouveau et sans même attendre une réponse de sa part elle l'entraînait au centre du salon, au milieu du tapis recouvrant le sol. Elle déposa la tête contre son épaule alors qu'elle le forçait à danser, à tourner avec elle. Il semblait stressés... Très crispé. Ses gestes étaient un peu raides. Il ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

Elle se recula légèrement pour l'observer attentivement, scrutant les traits de son visage. Comme elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'emballer et que soudain elle se mit à craindre le risque de faire craquer en diminuant la distance entre eux et... Non. Tonks, reprends-toi. Elle esquissa un sourire puis, baissa les bras tout en lui disant, un air déçu ancré sur son visage.

« Bon, c'est pas grave t'en fait pas. Je voulais simplement que tu t'amuses un peu ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour s'amuser... », murmura t-il le souffle rauque sans parvenir toutefois à lâcher la jeune femme du regard, mis à mal par cette proximité qu'ils maintenaient bien qu'elle se soit reculée un peu... Très légèrement... Elle était encore bien trop près pour que ses facultés à réfléchir puissent fonctionner correctement.

« Au contraire ! » s'écria t-elle soudain, les yeux brillants et essayant de lui insuffler un peu plus de vie au sein de son regard qu'elle sentait bien trop éteint à son goût depuis l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui en fait. « C'est bientôt Noël... », répéta t-elle une nouvelle fois à voix si basse qu'elle douta qu'il l'eut entendue. A Noël tout est magique... Et il se passe souvent des choses magiques, pour reprendre le mot. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait contrôler... Quelques secondes plus tard son visage s'était rapproché du sien et elle déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus ne réagissant pas sur le moment, elle crut que c'était bon signe et se haussant sur la pointe des pieds elle se suspendit à son cou. C'est à ce moment qu'il sembla se réveiller et qu'il fit un geste brusque en arrière, Tonks toujours accrochée à son cou...


End file.
